Harry Potter: Whiskey Accident
by LordFira
Summary: Why is it when you're drunk you come up with the greatest ideas! Well they aren't really great, especially when your father and his best friend, forget they did this and it comes back to bite you squarely in the ass. Thanks James, thanks Sirius. Marriage is a beautiful thing, when you are aware of it. But what happens when you're 15? HP/NM/AB Response to a whitetigerwolf challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Whiskey Wedding Challenge By Whitetigerwolf**

**Accepted by LordFira**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters, all copyright belongs to JK Rowling; I do own any OC spells explained at the end of a chapter.

**Requirements**:

- Harry must be involved in a marriage contract **(Accepted)**

- James and whomever he made the contract with must be drunk when the contact is drawn up **(Accepted)**

- James and whomever he made the contact with cannot remember, and hence tell anyone, about the contract **(Accepted)**

- Harry's bride must be someone he doesn't know well, if at all** (Accepted)**

- Harry and his bride must be married by his 15th birthday **(Accepted)**

- Harry and his bride must receive between one years and one month notice of the deadline to marry **(Accepted)**

- If harry and his bride do not marry, their lives and magic will be forfeited **(Accepted)**

**Recommended**:

**- Harry/Amelia Bone (Accepted)**

- Harry/Andromeda Tonks

- Harry/Gwenog Jones

- Pregnancy **(Accepted)**

**Addition:**

**-Harry/Narcissa Malfoy**

Plot: Why is it when you're drunk you always come up with the greatest ideas?! Well they aren't really great, especially when your father and his best friend, forget they did this and it comes back to bite you squarely in the ass. Thank you James, thank you Sirius. Marriage is a beautiful thing, when you are aware of it.

**Warnings**:

Mature Content

Some character Bashing.

Independent!Harry

**Romance and Connections**:

Harry/Narcissa/Amelia other pairings to be decided

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

**Prologue:**

**Chapter 1.** Over indulgence + Alcohol = ?

It generally equates to what people would call a 'black out' kind of night. Considering the difference in a magical being physiology, the amount of alcohol they consume would kill lesser men. Good thing they weren't lesser man. Some wondered at how even with the aid of magic, their livers withstood such an onslaught of this venerable poison.

They had been kicked out of the Three Broom Sticks, their popularity didn't give them a chance to enjoy themselves at the leaky cauldron, so with the aid of their wealth and abilities, tey took to the streets of England, claiming to be uni students on holiday.

Twats

Crafty, lying twats.

* * *

The night started out the same it had for the last month. Considering the stress of his job and the addition to his family, James had taken to staying at his best friends flat in London, to allow his wife to enjoy a moment of leisure and company with her parents. His best friend being Lord Sirius Orion Black. How awkward a name, right? None the less who in their right mind would complain about staying with their best friend? The arrangement was simple, being of wealth, the home was taken care, leisure was an absolute, they had all they wanted, and both carrying titles of Lord simplified their misadventures, kind of a get out of jail free card for the most part.

Despite their wealth these two had taken to baser satisfactions. Enter the shakes: involuntary movement generally associated with alcohol dependency when someone is going through withdrawal. Generally people would quit, stop, finish, no more. But for a certain black haired grey eyed individual, the hair of the dog was the end all cure. His hands, unaccustomed to fine usage fumbled on the table top next to him, knocking over god knows what, but found what he was looking for as his hand gingerly wrapped around the neck of a finely crafted bottle. He kept his head hidden from the light, but slid the beverage underneath the expanse of silk and satin blankets, placing the opening on his lip, before tilting it back, sputtering for a second, before repeating.

He faintly registered a groan from the foot of his bed, and made to shift the blankets just enough for one half lidded eye to peek through the safety of the cover. He spied with his little eye a messy haired individual, struggling to release himself from the web of sheets that had mystically ensnared him. With a lazy kick, he pushed said individual off the edge of the bed with a faint laugh as he heard James hit the ground with a faint thud and"oomph".

"Wa' the eff pad" he slurred, turning over, rubbing his side as he shielded his eyes from he light.

It was vicious.

His head swam in a cloud of yuck. He swayed as he stood before resigning himself to fall on Sirius bed. Naturally, as was custom for the 18 year old individuals, Sirius handed him the bottle which James took, eyeing it like an enemy before, with the courage of a lion, he tilted the liquid into his mouth and swallowed quickly. Grimacing at the burn, though grateful a moment later as his head cleared up.

Such a brutal cycle.

The pair sat in silence for a while, passing the bottle back and forth before James spoke.

"What happened last night?"

"I dunno."

"I remember bits and pieces."

"I browned out…"

"Browned out? What's that mean?"

"It's not quite a black out, you kind of remember but then you aren't sure if the events actually happened, everything is kind of hazy, almost a black out but not quite, so a brown out."

James shrugged. "Oh"

They went quiet again before hearing a crash in the kitchen, both startled as they heard three squeaky voices yelling at fourth, much more masculine voice replying to the accosting. Their curiosity peeked, Sirius drug himself from bed, wrapping his blanket around him, while James followed, taking quick drags of the liquid. What beheld them was nothing short of amusing.

Lord Bones was sitting on the floor, shirtless being berated by three house elves who were yelling at him for trying to make his own food and in the process accidentally emptying the fridge of everything.

"I was hungry…and I'm still drunk…" he repeated quietly.

James and Sirius laughed at their friend.

Oh what a night it had been.

* * *

**(15 hours before.)**

"Oi, Jamey Boy, where ya headed?" Ryan asked

"Out mate, got some celebrating to do! Son being born and all, it's been a month already!" James responded, hanging his Auror robe.

"Ryan, wasn't your daughter born just two weeks ago?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"What did you and your mates do? She is your first born and all right?"

"Haha, as far as I know, yep, she is. But we didn't do anything, I've been busy here. With all of you" He finished waving his hand around.

"Then come out with us!" Sirius ordered, James nodded in agreement.

"We just gotta stop by and see if Lupin wants to come and were gonna hit the cobbles, pub hop maybe. Get Siri shagged, maybe he can join the daddy crew!" James chided with a laugh.

"Pardon me sir…but I will have to pass on that membership, I believe at this point in time, it's a bit too exclusive for me." Sirius retorted as the trio made their way out of the door. Ryan had acquiesced to their offer, it wasn't often one was included in the legendary outings of the Hogwarts Marauders.

Moments later they were standing outside of a small cassita. Sirius being Sirius took it upon himself to make as much racket at the door as possible. After 10 minutes of nothing, James stopped his friend. "Might as well quit it, doesn't look like Moony's here, probably with Angela." He finished.

Sirius sighed looking dejected before shaking it off. "Right then, let's get going chaps!"

Now inebriation has a habit of speeding up time. You don't realize how much fun you're having, and considering their magical influence, they enjoyed themselves even more. Like random pranks to bar patrons, for example sealing everyone's zippers so when they decided to use the loo, they couldn't get their pants off. Or charming every bottle of beer to reseal itself every other swig, so that the drunker individuals frustration would get the better of them. The most fun they had was when they charmed a bottle of whiskey to move every time a man tried to grab it. Finally the guy got so pissed off that he flipped the table and stormed to the counter yelling and cursing. That made the three of them laugh so hard, that they had to escape a fight by running into an alley and despite their state, apparate away.

Three pubs later, Sirius being slapped twice, one spilled pint and who knows how many shots, they found themselves in a small wizarding village outside of Bristol finally having decided to forgo muggle London, they lounged in the back of the establishment, laughing at who knows what. Each one was trying their hardest to make an impression of each other but to no avail. 'How was this fun', you might ask? 'Blame it on the a-a-a-a -alcohol, baby.'

"You guys are the best" Ryan slurred "W-why didn't I hang out with you in school?"

"Cause you were a weirdo Ryan!" Sirius yelled, laughing with a pint of beer sloshing on himself.

"Was not!"

"Y-yeah huh!" he laughed.

"You were mate!" James joined in, grimacing as a shot of fire whiskey made it down his throat.

"Whatever!" Ryan said with a laugh, raising his drink. "Let's do this again!"

"Here Here Brother" They chortled in return.

Ryan slumped an arm of Sirius and James shoulders. "You know, you guys know, you know what would be so great?"

"What?" James responded after a rather foul burp.

"If we were bothers, you know? Then we could do this every day?" He responded.

There really was no logic in the statement, rather the musings of a drunken father caught in the rapture of his first child's birth, though late, they were adults so why would they need to be brothers to do this every day when as three lords they could literally do this every day. Even though, both the other men agreed, if they were brothers they could do this every day.

"Oi you lot, we could be brothers, well not Siri…his loins are lonely, but you and I Ryan. Our kids! If they got married we would be brothers, eh?" James proposed

Less logic, but to the drunk it was absolutely perfect.

"Merlins beard! You're right!" Ryan yelled "Lets do it then, our families would be one, but Amelia would be so mad! HAHAHAHA!" He finished with a laugh.

Had Lupin been there, things would have gone a different way, but Sirius feeling left out, invoked all his Lordly ability and pouted.

"What about me?"

"What about you padfoot?"

"I wanna be a part."

"But you don't have a child, Sirius"

"Hmm…" The gears were spinning. "I have a cousin! She's young, I bet she'll be pretty fit."

James perked a brow before Ryan responded. "RIGHT! THEN ITS SETTLED!"

In lieu of paper, a napkin was used. In lieu of instant ink remover, scratches were used. In lieu of a witness, a bar maid was used. With a quick call to their House elves, they're house seals were brought to them, stamped with their respective seals, and signed. A single house elf was then told to bring the 'three way contract' to the goblins. Upon the arrival of the 'contract' the goblins were almost going to dismiss the missive, saying it was nothing more than the ramblings of drunken young men, but the presence of their seals and signatures, made this napkin as legally and magically binding as any official form.

Curse them and their lord's titles.

Ragnok read it over, raising a brow as he finished, creating duplicates for each house. "I wonder if these are the names they meant to use?" he queried, before putting the napkin amongst each house file. He shrugged; it was way out his hands.

As the boys lamented in their awesomeness, bathed in their genius, the idea of them being family, they had forgotten to do the simplest of things. Reread. But then again, had they thought about re reading, they would have already realized they were family, although distant. Furthermore had they had the sense to see that, then logic would have prevailed and they would never have done this. But fortunately for them, none of that happened. So, if they had at least reread, they would have seen a massive flaw where Ryan had written.

Sirius had promised his Cousin.

James, his Son.

Ryan…well, being a bit drunker than he thought, went to write Susan, his daughter, but as the conversation switched to their school mates and his sister, he became sidetracked and wrote Amelia…

The effects of one night…changed quite a bit of futures.

* * *

**A/N: So what does everyone think. Please read and review, let me know what you all think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Next chapter I will start responding. I hope you guys like this chapter, I hadnt planned on writing it so soon, I was working on my other fic, but I was convinced. So please, read and review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2.** Most News is Bad News

Confusion is prevalent in people this age; at least that's what we are led to believe. But he didn't believe that, well for the most part. He was curious if anything.

**(14 years, 9.5 months later)**

Harry sat in a grand room, lavishly decorated and dimly lit with massive torches hanging interspaced on each side, giving it that mean appeal. They were before a black obsidian desk, carved with ancient runes, though very neatly organized. In front of him sat a wild eyed creature, hideous in all accounts, but noble in some strange way. He was almost positive he saw it smirk. The Goblin eyed him warily, harry eyed right back. He had dismissed all pretense of formality; owing to the fact that lately it seemed that no one respected him. 'Who wakes you up at 6am to visit goblins?' he wondered.

Only them.

Beside him sat a slightly disheveled grey haired individual with a lop sided smirk on his face, on the other side a black haired man with steely grey eyes and a perpetually mischievous smile tempting to creep up his face. It had only been 1 week since he had won the triwizard cup, 'should be called the I'm an idiot and why would I even think of WILLINGLY entering this tournament cup' he thought to himself. One week since he watched old snake face come back to life. Despite his disgust, he admitted that aesthetically, it looked cool, but the end result was quite a disgusting abomination, a sad replica at human life. Only one week since he had deposited the dead body of a friend in front of the school.

The nightmares still haunted him. 14 years old and he had experienced death twice. Too much for a young man, thus the apathetic and withdrawn look he used to its fullest. He leaned back and took a deep breath, puffing out his cheeks before exhaling. Sirius fidgeted by his side, while Remus drummed his fingers on the arm rests. They had been sitting here in silence for the better part of ten minutes while the goblin perused the files that had been given to him.

Harry hand slid into his pocket, where he grasped the letter that he had received barely the day before:

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter_

_On behalf of your father and godfather, we request that you report immediately to Gringotts Bank. This is a time sensitive matter, and any hesitation could have dire effects. Upon arrival please present this letter to the first available teller, and they will direct you to me where I will personally handle your matters. _

_Sincerely,_

_Director Ragnok_

_Director of Gringotts_

_Goblin King_

_Horde Lord of Britain_

'Dire effects' not really something you tell a fourteen year old. But apparently Sirius and Lupin had received the same letter, which explained their impromptu arrival at his house, in his room at 5:45 am. To say he was surprised to see two men in his room was an understatement, as he made to hex them, but was reassured that they were friendly. Upon closer investigation he acquiesced and heeded there commands, getting dressed and vanishing into the ether, only to end up here.

Bored, Tired, and Hungry.

"Hmm." The goblin expressed, finally breaking his self-imposed silence.

"Hmm, Hmm, Hmm…" he repeated.

"This is rather interesting…" He continued.

"It seems that a deal was struck." He stated…At this point Harry assumed that the individual liked to air on the dramatics of a situation. How do you say those things, but leave everyone else to wonder what the hell it is you're talking about. If anything it was simply rude.

"What kind of deal, and by whom?" Sirius finally spoke, interrupting the goblins idle musings. He was rarely one to let people waste his time.

The goblin turned his feral gaze towards the Lord Black and watched him carefully, a small smile, if that's what it could be called, pulling at his lips, exposing a rather nefarious row of teeth. "Why, by you Lord Black, you and the dearly departed Lords Potter and Bones." He finished, curtly.

Sirius raised a brow. 'Lord Bones?' he thought. He never made any deal with him, well any deal that would require a personal visit to Gringotts. James though, the deals were endless with that guy, so he assumed that it had to be a joke, he hoped. Lupin looked between the Goblin and his friend.

"When was this deal struck?" The wolf asked.

"Thursday, 28th of August 1980. There is the house seal of all three lords, as well as the respective signatures" he finished, watching the trio, his eyes once more amusedly lingering on the boy who had decided to lean his head back and loll into silence.

Sirius perked a brow in question. He was racking his mind, clearly unable to remember what had transpired that night. He remembered they had fun. "I really don't remember." He finally said, running a hand through his hair as he looked at Lupin with a shrug.

Lupins eyes lit up. "I do! You three went out that night! I was supposed to go with you, but I was busy with…my…erm…relations…" He finished, with a whisper. Sirius furrowed his brow, suddenly catching on with a smile before looking up. "I do remember! Damn that night was great! Haha! Good old Ryan the weirdo!" he chuckled, his voice trailing off sadly.

"So…what is it then? What foolishness did we come up with?" Sirius asked.

"Lord Black, this is most serious, most serious indeed." The goblin responded.

"Can't be that bad?"

"Perhaps to you, but you never subscribed to action and subsequent consequence did you?" the goblin retorted.

Sirius made a rude gesture "Ragnok, please just tell us!" he pleaded. Had he been alone he would have done a bit more, but decided to be a good role model.

The goblin smiled. "As I said, every action has a consequence, and unfortunately, the consequence this time doesn't involve you, but involves your godson." He paused to look at Harry, but Harry was in no way paying attention, his eyes closed, head hanging on the seat, mouth opened. The goblin shook his head. "In any case, let me read this…umm…legally binding document"

_"On this day, August 28th_(the date had been scratched out a few times until they figured out what day it was)_ James Charlus Potter, hereby enters into an agreement with Lord Ryan Andrew Bones and Lord Sirius Orion Black _(they had to write around a stain in the napkin_) A legally, magically, and spiritually binding agreement on behalf of house and home, in regards to his son Harry James Potter, that at the age of 15, he will enter in a union with the young Lady Narcissa Black and my lovely Amelia._

_The condition of these marriages are typical; binding in magic and life, and if ignored such is the penalty. _(This had been smudged by what one would assume a drop of beer_)_

_We would also desire some grandchildren, so make that part of the deal, yes? Right! Now to our children, go forth and procreate! CHEERS!_

_Signed,_

_James Charlus Potter_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Ryan Andrew Bones"_

Silence.

Silence…..

"What?" Sirius said, his eyes having gone wide, the same reaction clearly planted on Lupins face.

There could be some hilarity in the matter, if one was able to walk around the room, and pause the reactions as they came. First would have been most noticeably, Sirius reaction as he listened, first there was wonder, then sadness as he listened to what Ryan had written, then sheer and genuine shock. Then calm, then surprise and shock, and a brief moment where he wanted to laugh, replaced by shock once more. He did not remember the night, but extended a tentative hand.

The goblin handed him the missive.

"It's a napkin…" Sirius whispered… "A bloody napkin"…he whispered.

Somehow he had managed to forget that Harry was there, but all was well as the young man had fallen asleep and was completely unaware of what was happening.

Remus looked at the 'document'. "Is this real Ragnok?"

"Very."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes I am Mr. Lupin"

"100%?"

"Sir, do not ask me again." The goblin finally finished.

Sirius slowly started to chuckle. Remus didn't know at what. "Ryan fucked up!" He said as his chuckle turned into a laugh. "Ryan wrote Amelia, not his daughter!" He started to laugh in full. There was some hilarity to the situation, though the subdued marauder watched the young man next to him.

While Sirius laughed, he rocked forward, knocking into Harrys shoulder, startling him awake with a snort and a gasp. "I'm up." He muttered before rubbing his eyes under his glasses, remembering where they were. He looked at Sirius who was laughing uncontrollably and back to Remus who couldn't look him in the eye.

"Oh, hello pup" Sirius said his laughter dying down as he noticed Harry looking at him. "How was the nap? Good I hope, because I have some rather grand news." He paused. "Do you like older women?" He asked with a smile. If anything the marauder figured this could be the ultimate prank.

"Umm, why? I guess, I like a 6th year, she's older than me."

"Oh fantastic, you know, they say women are like wine, the older the better. I personally wouldn't know." He said still smiling.

"Right…what's going on?" Harry asked, looking to the calmer Remus.

Remus placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and waving a hand at the goblin. "Perhaps you should tell him Director." He said flatly.

The goblin continued to smile. He remembered the night he had received the letter, and thoroughly looked forward to the day he could watch these reactions. Oh how he loved the decisions humans made amidst intoxication. Inebriation it seemed elicited the stupidest ideas in wizards, and this stupid idea was nothing short of fun.

"Well, Mr. Potter, thanks to your godfather and father, you have found yourself in a position where choices must be made immediately." He paused as Harry went to question, stopping the boy. "These choices are simple; the effect is the loss of magic, if not life."

Harry stopped. 'Again?' he thought. 'I'm dragged into something without my consent again?' "What did you do, Sirius?" He rounded on his godfather, startling the elder with his anger and vehemence.

Sirius, not knowing what to do, handed him the napkin.

"What is this? I don't have a bogey, what do I need a nappy for?" he said.

"Look at it. Read what's on it…" Sirius said, gesturing to the writing.

Harry raised a brow and looked down, reading quietly. All the while, Sirius and Remus both had begun to slide their chairs away from the young wizard, waiting in silence.

"Hmm." Was Harry's first reply. He scratched his chin. Looked up, then back down, read it again and repeated.

"So I'm to be married then?"

"Yes," the goblin replied.

"Well that's fucken fantastic isn't it?" Harry replied. "And what happens if I don't?"

"You will lose your magic or die, perhaps both." The goblin replied.

"Oh…so because of this drunk barmy idiot, I have to do this?" He said, pointing at Sirius.

"Yes, and by your 15th birthday" The goblin replied.

"Right…" He said pausing before a smile crept across his face. The smile turned into chuckles, which became laughs. Harry threw his head back and laughed hysterically. Sirius and Lupin were worried now. They understood the pressure the boy had been in just weeks ago, and now they certainly thought he had gone round the twist. Harry's laughter continued even as Sirius came in front of him, his hands resting on his shoulders. "Calm down harry, it's not all bad." He said, not really understanding why. This was an effed up situation.

Now Harry was generally someone that didn't resort to violence, he typically saved that as a last option. But for some reason he was able to justify his reaction. His laughing stopped abruptly, making Sirius jerk back. His leg acted on its own, throwing all the power he could as it connected with Sirius prized jewels. Harry did not consider himself a dick kicker. Never, that was low, but it served its purpose. The force of his shin against his godfathers soft area was enough to elicit a squeal from the elder, and a gasp of shock from the werewolf.

He pushed back in his chair, sliding a foot or so back as the animagus fell to the ground, curled in a fetal position, gasping for air. Harry stared blankly, a lack of emotion dominant. He stood quickly and whirled on the wolf, who immediately protected himself. Harry panted for a moment before turning around and taking a step towards the door.

Rather than moving forward, he moved down. Shock from everything that had happened in the past few weeks finally catching up as his eyes closed and his head connected with the hard marble ground, leaving him to lapse in darkness and quiet.

His last thoughts 'Who the fuck is Narcissa black and Amelia Bones?'

Confusion is prevalent in people his age, as well as anger. That's what we know, not believe.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. next chapter will be in a few days. As always read and review, and please feel free to give me any suggestions! I'm always open, also, I'm looking for a beta! The Chapter will most likely increase in length as I get into my groove with this fic. If your interested, check out my other fic! Its a great read!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So Ive changed some of the dates of peoples time in Hogwarts to clarify for everyone, by the time Harry is 15 Narcissa is 29 or 30. Not sure which way I will go with it yet. Amelia is 1 year old than Narcissa. So that clarifies the age gap. Narcissa's middle name is also a constellation. Review Responses are at the Bottom. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 3.** The grace of a Black

Beauty.

That word elicits so many definitions, so many examples. But it is so abstract! Beauty is undefinable, for the most part.

Except on the female form, especially a magical female.

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was the pinnacle of beauty. She exuded desire, from her soft soothing rich yet sensuous voice, to her careless gaze that pierced you thoroughly. She was an enigma, a sultry question that had no answer. Every step was definitely planned, from the cross of her smooth legs, to the exquisite movement of her hips. Her form was unequivocally based on the Greek goddess Aphrodite. Don't look at her lips, you would want to kiss them, don't absorb her form, you would be tempted to leave your wife, don't stare into her eyes; you'd fall into the abyss that they were. If one looked at her quickly, they would assume she was a dark haired veela. Well partially at least as she decided to join the Malfoy's, by streaking platinum blonde on the sides of her raven tresses, from her temple back.

Beautiful, that's what she was and she knew it.

So at the tender age of 15, in her 5th year at Hogwarts in 1979 she was unpleasantly surprised when she returned home for the Christmas holidays, only to find that during the break, she was to be married to a beastly vein man; Lucius Malfoy, three years her senior. Though she admired his Slytherin qualities, should couldn't bring herself to admire more, perhaps because of his beautiful flowing locks or his exceptionally feminine manner of walk, but she swore he was a few knuts short of being a poof. Though being of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, she acquiesced to the commands, understanding that she was to continue their pureblood heritage.

It worked out for her, she remained rich, and she remained powerful. After all, a woman like her required a certain amount of upkeep.

Though she was sadly remiss when during June, 2 weeks before she was due to finish her 5th year she was suddenly withdrawn from school. Upon arrival at Malfoy Manor, she was quickly forced under a felicitous oath, though one poorly worded and hasty, and full of conditions. She conceded and went through the necessary steps, only to be brought into a nursery, where she watched as a blonde haired woman rocked a sleeping child. She approached cautiously looking from the woman to the child and then to her in-laws, and finally back to the child.

"What is the meaning of this?" She finally queried.

They remained silent, only the woman's soft coos ushered to the sleeping baby cutting the silence. Finally Abraxas, the Malfoy patriarch spoke.

"He is to be your son…" His voice was still, cautious, though full of unquestionable authority.

But she barely heard it as things seemed to make sense. The young lady tending to the infant before her was a relative, whom later she would find out was his own half-sister. That boy was their child.

The sudden contract, the reversal of dowry, they had _paid _her parents to marry her to Lucius, the rushed wedding, Lucius' quick acceptance of the marriage, and insistence that they sleep together, despite her reluctance. It was a cover up, and she was the cover. The man she married, whom mind you she assumed was a poof, was far more than that. He was an incestuous sister poker. The disgust in her was palpable, she had slept with him, she had given her virginity to this man so he could pretend that _she_ was the mother of his child, and that was the reason for the oath, she had essentially sworn to tell the world that she was this boy's mother.

'Gross', was all she could think.

But with the grace of a Black, she took each moment, one step at a time, head held high and proud. 'I am Narcissa Black' she told herself, 'Fuck that Malfoy stuff…'

6th year came and the questions flowed, the answers had been provided. She wasn't in any extracurricular activities at the end of the previous years, so she was able to lie, saying that she had been under a glamour for the majority of the year. She had been pregnant since before the wedding, and since they were in love, they decided to wed to give their child the honor of being born into a pureblood family.

Not a single person doubted it. Even her sisters who had been compelled to believe the farce despite her less than subtle hints. Like I said, the oath was a poor one, and she was smart enough to word it with loop holes.

The years came, and she was forced to take up with the fairy of a man that was her husband and his less than amiable exploits into the shadows. He certainly was not a fighter, though he was trained in dueling from a young age, (he didn't like to sweat) so backhanded deals were his forte, she gave it to him, he was a crafty individual, even though he carelessly drug their name through all sorts of problems. So when the Dark Lord was initially defeated, it was no surprise to her when he was arrested on charges of sedition, anarchy, undo violence, petty thefts, money laundering, bribery, and black mail. It was even less of a surprise when he was released with a very, soft slap on the wrist, backed by a few hundred thousand galleons; he would NEVER have lasted in prison.

Over the course of time, she realized what her place would be. Despite being a venerable genius in the wizarding world, ranking 2nd in her year, only losing 1st by one grade, she was destined to be a trophy wife. Stay in the shadows, maintain their family's honor by remaining supportive to her husband, and their child forever to be paraded on the man's arm as nothing more than exceptional eye candy. With that of course came the necessity to familiarize herself with the child. Of course she maintained the air of necessity by being abundantly nice, and excessively caring, but when Lucius would come home and begin calling out. "Draco, where is my little dragon!?" she would answer, although some of it was mentally "Your little dragon (shit) is here, my love." Emphasis on the strained my love.

She learned to hold back a cringe when the boy crawled up her, or held her hand or called her name. He was the byproduct of familial love. Literally keeping it in the family. She was proud of herself though, to everyone but her, Draco Malfoy was indeed her child, and sometimes when the boy did something normal children would do, like say "thank you" she couldn't help but to be proud of him, there was hope for the 'my dad is also my uncle' child. She didn't expect much of him, due to his over pampering. He was carried for the first year and carted about for years after until he was placed in young wizards classes through tutors his father spent a fortune on.

When her sisters were married off, she was at least comforted by the fact that Bellatrix would remain a constant in her life. She wasn't a blood traitor. So once the elder was sent to prison along with her cousin Sirius, she realized that for the most part, she was the only Black free to maintain their societal order, so suffice to say she was surprised when the lord ship remained on Sirius. Her only worry was that one day, when Sirius died, Draco Malfoy, the then heir apparent would gain control over her family's name and fortune. That would be a catastrophe as the boy had grown into an arrogant and rather flippant young man.

More years passed until one day while taking her 'son' shopping for his first year at Hogwarts, luck happened upon her, and she was graced by the appearance of a most adorable bespectacled little boy. He looked so innocent. And although she was 26 years old, she knew that one day the boy would be a handsome young man. To say she was surprised when the giant beast of a man called his name would be an understatement.

"Harry, come on" He said as the boy ran up to the side of the half giant.

Her brow perked as the saw him turn around and look at her, the wind caught the tuft of hair that hung over his forehead and pushed it back. She gasped a bit, a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt 'The Boy-Who-Lived' she thought. She laughed at this realization. She had thought he would be a handsome young man, how that would have pissed off Lucius, so she did just that, the moment she got home, told Lucius that young Harry Potter was back in the wizarding world and he was a rather cute little boy.

To say the rainbow man was less than pleased was an understatement, but I digress.

She was not surprised by the letters she and Lucius received from Draco over the coming year, less surprised by the news he shared over the summers. The boy was a true and genuine Dumbledore lackey, she had subconsciously hoped otherwise, were it up to her that would never have been the case. The man was too proud for her taste, and she's a Black.

The rumors that surrounded the boy over the following years were hard to believe, first the heir of Slytherin, and then her own cousin whom she doubted would have ever been able to kill his best friends, then the Triwizard tournament. He had some bad luck.

* * *

Luck.

It's one of those fickle things people put too much stock in. Some believe it so adamantly that they actually go out of their way to maintain the belief.

Narcissa loosely believed in luck, good and bad.

So imagine her luck when she received a letter from Gringotts.

_Dear Miss Narcissa Hydra Black,_

_We request an audience immediately at Gringotts Bank. This is a time sensitive matter, and any hesitation could have dire effects. Upon arrival please present this letter to the first available teller, and they will direct you to me where I will personally handle your matters._

_Sincerely,_

_Director Ragnok_

_Director of Gringotts_

_Goblin King_

_Horde Lord of Britain_

First, her name, she was curious, as she was Narcissa Hydra Malfoy nee Black. She had long understood that. Second, what was so urgent at Gringotts that required her attention? She was nothing more than a puppet of a figure head for their family. She didn't even recognize herself as the Malfoy matriarch.

So bright and early the next morning, she made her way to the bank, amidst the stares and ogling, she was beautiful after all. Upon entering she showed the letter to a goblin, who promptly led her through a maze of hallways before stopping at a set of massive black doors bejeweled by an amazing assortments of stones.

Obviously a show of wealth.

The doors parted and she was ushered in. Imagine her shock and surprise when an exceptionally familiar face turned to her with a carefree smile.

"'Ello cousin Cissy" He said, standing as he approached her, embracing her tightly.

Her body went rigid at his embrace; he was supposed to be in prison. "Hello, Sirius." She finally mumbled, patting him on the back three times before she gingerly pushed him away, eyeing the con surreptitiously.

"What's this about?" She asked wearily.

"Why don't you both have a seat?" Director Ragnok replied.

Following the Goblins orders, she made her way behind his ornate, though anally tidy desk. She sat slowly, crossing her legs, followed by placing her clutch on her lap. She looked at the goblin, and nodded when she was ready.

"As Lord Black has already gone through this once, I will jump straight to the matter at hand. Miss Black, after investigation of the Black estate, upon Sirius' request, we were made aware of a certain, legally, magically and spiritually binding contract which effectively includes you."

Narcissa was no idiot, but all she did was furrow her eyebrows and wait and listen.

"Go on." She said, waving her hand.

"Well, said contract will come in to effect July 31st, exactly one month and two weeks from today."

"And what is this contract?" She finally asked, steeling herself.

"Perhaps, you should read it yourself." The goblin replied with a smile.

This time he magically bound Sirius' chair to the floor. Arsebag couldn't escape now.

Narcissa looked at the paper as she was handed it. She looked from Sirius to the Goblin then back to the paper. "It's a napkin." She finally said.

"Yes, Miss Black, a napkin." The goblin said with a smirk directed at Sirius.

The black haired individual subtlety tried to scoot his chair to the side, realizing that it was bound he eyed the Goblin Director before dropping his hand to the side and postulating a middle finger, mouthing the words "Arsehole" angrily. Ragnok thoroughly enjoyed the Blacks and Potters. They were the only humans they had called goblin friend in centuries, thus the playful manner between the families with the magical beings.

Narcissa looked at the napkin and flipped it over, eyeing the letters on it_. _

She read_: _

_"On this day, August 28th_(the date had been scratched out a few times until they figured out what day it was)_James Charlus Potter, hereby enters into an agreement with Lord Ryan Andrew Bones and Lord Sirius Orion Black_(they had to write around a stain in the napkin_) A legally, magically, and spiritually binding agreement on behalf of house and home, in regards to his son Harry James Potter, that at the age of 15, he will enter in a union with the young Lady Narcissa Black and my lovely Amelia._

_The condition of these marriages are typical; binding in magic and life, and if ignored such is the penalty._(This had been smudged by what one would assume a drop of beer_)_

_We would also desire some grandchildren, so make that part of the deal, yes? Right! Now to our children, go forth and procreate! CHEERS!_

_Signed,_

_James Charlus Potter_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Ryan Andrew Bones"_

She finished reading, her eyes wide, her mouth in an O. "I see."

She looked up at the goblin lord, her face shifting to an exceptionally charming and polite smile.

"Sir, if you could give Lord Black and I a moment, I would love to confer with my cousin…alone, please."

Her smile momentarily faltered before the goblin nodded, "Please, Miss Black, do take your time." He said, emphasis on the do take your time.

Sirius's pleading eyes were ignored as the goblin stood up and before leaving the desk, smiled directly at Lord Black, his eyes dancing and clearly saying, 'enjoy this time you ponce, you're going to be savagely wrecked. '

The goblins left, the door shut.

Now have you ever flown a broom straight down into a power dive, and barely cut up in time for the tip of your broom to catch the ground, launching you in the air, now when you get launched, everything slows down, and those few seconds are the longest seconds of your life as you think about how bad this is going to hurt, how much dirt is going to be imbedded in you. It's like your life flashes in front of your eyes.

Well imagine that was Sirius.

Everything happened in slow motion. The moment the door shut, he closed his eyes and braced himself, clenching his jaw. He didn't hear a word, he just heard a sudden woosh and he was violently slammed against the wall.

"Sirius Orion Black, you son-of-a-bitch! What the fucking hell are you playing at huh? Marriage contracts? For how long? How is this even possible I'm married to Lucius you ponce!" Her sheer anger kept him prone against the wall, elevated off his feet. He grit and grunted against the magical pressure.

"You….aren't…married…to him." He finally gasped out.

"I'm going to k-…wait what?" She paused, slightly releasing the pressure, but keeping him positioned against the wall.

"You aren't married to him…" He began. "You haven't been since I became Lord Black. I knew about the impromptu marriage, and everything behind it, and I couldn't have that happen to you. "

Narcissa was taken aback. "So I've been with him, funneling his duff for the last 14 years for absolutely no reason?" She stammered.

Her anger ignited once more, she vanished his clothes, grabbing his wand and sending a boils hex at his chest. "When in BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING OF TELLING ME THIS? I HAD TO BE A MOTHER AND I DIDN'T WANT TO BE. I SLEPT WITH THAT MAN. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE?" She paused, breathing hard, watching him writhe under the growing boils.

"I'm sorry Cissy, really, I ended up going to prison shortly afterwards so it's not as if I could write you a letter." He winced as the boils crept up his chest, not really keen to tell her the only reason he didnt tell her was that he didnt remember. .

Narcissa was angry. She was livid. In ten minutes she had gone from being bound to free to bound. Believing in luck she just thought 'Fuck my Luck'

"How is this possible though? How could I have been able to enter the vaults?"

"Malfoy family ring." Sirius answered.

"I see." She replied.

Looking at it, she realized she could do something she had wanted to do since she found out that her ex-husband was a family poking troglodyte. She took off the ring and set it on the desk. 'Maybe not fuck my luck just yet' she thought, turning her attention back to her cousin. "You're expecting to be thanked aren't you, Sirius?"

He smiled

She thought about the situation for a second. "You will not be thanked you jack arse. I am far from happy. You have toyed with my life in a way that I will find it hard to forgive you, but mark my words, I will make you pay every moment I can. Now you will be dealing with all the legal repercussions that follow. Where am I to stay?" She asked, her voice hard and demanding.

"With me, if you want." He whispered, somewhat frightened of the youngest pureblood Black family member.

"Ha, you are an escaped convict. No, I will stay at Blackmoore Manor, have my things brought to me as without the ring; I am incapable of going through Malfoy Manors wards. Your house elf is to be my house elf now, and you will purchase me 3 more. I expect that I will be officially introduced to my betrothed by the end of the week, or so help me Merlin, I will personally castrate you Sirius Black, and I will do it the muggle way, and insure you are awake through the entire procedure." He flinched as she retrieved her clutch.

"Tell the goblin I have left and inform him of my new address. Honestly Sirius, I want my shit by the end of the day or I will hurt you."

"Ok, but can you let me down?" he asked timidly. "And give me back my wand and clothes?" He finished.

"Sure." She said, a polite smile pulling at her lips. Once more her smile suddenly vanished as her wand snapped forward, releasing a bludgeoning hex, followed by another boils hex directed towards the general are of his genitalia, she finished up with a silence charm and a full body bind before taking his wand and throwing it across the room.

Silently, she recomposed herself, sheathing her wand, and replacing her proud demeanor. She truly was fit.

She made to exit the room with a slight smile, knowing that even if this was not opportune, it was better than her previous situation. After all, how often does a woman get to mold a boy into her perfect man, especially when that individual is the The Boy-Who-Lived, even if there is a 15 year age gap?

"Tata" She said, leaving a nude, boil ridden, struggling and obviously in pain Sirius on the ground. Wondering why his genitals were attracting so much hostility. Twice in 2 days.

She exited with all of the grace of a Black.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys, as always please review, let me know if I'm doing anything wrong, or if you have any input feel free! Thanks again! And thanks to everyone that reviewed, Like i said, keep them coming, they help keep me motivated. **

**Side Note: The chapter will continue to get longer. Its just I'm setting everything up right now for the actual marriage itself. I hope you all enjoy how I'm doing everything, if you have any helpful Ideas please, share!**

**Review Responses:**

**whitetigerwolf** : Thank you sir.

**robert32514** Hope you have been keeping up with the reactions.

**Aniruddha**: They don't shag yet, but as you already know, they will. Otherwise how can someone get preggers, right?

**Penseln** :Thanks keep on reading, I hope you enjoy!

**richard333**: Thank you kindly!

**Lord** **Jace**: Haha, I hope it stays amusing!

** Man of Constant Sorrow**: Lol, I honestly forgot about that line. LOL. I don't want Harry to be the typical "marriage contract" Harry. I hate that!

**bff235**: Narcissa is 29 or 30 Amelia is 30 or 31. But I have plans for Amelias "appearance"

**Ceti** **H**: You will get to see dracos reaction soon. lol

**bigbangfan91**: Thanks I hope you keep reading!

**Narjiro**: nah, you arent a pervert, at least I don't think so. haha

** Akuma-Heika** : YES SIR WILL DO!

**Blazelord:** Lol, keep commenting man, its comments like that that keep me going. Hope you like the next chapter.

**Benevolent Abyss:** Hope you like this one as much as the others, lol.

**Uticadanno:** Permanent deaging potion. Hmm, I hadn't thought about that. I was going to creat a ritual, but that sounds pretty good. Keep the suggestions coming!

**Benevolent** **Abyss**: Thanks man, I hope I don't fail you guys.

**Melikalilly:** Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying thus far. Once more, Review Responses are at the bottom. **

**Chapter. 4 **A Boney Situation

_"Letter To Myself:_

_My name is Amelia Bones and I am 16 years old, currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_My goals in life are rather, quite simple. I want the best for myself, and since I come from a noble and most ancient house, I feel as if I have no choice but to attain the best. Naturally I expect that I will finish Hogwarts first in my class. But unlike the other women in my family, who find it there place to sit quietly, I intend to pursue a career, and despite my family's standing, I intend to be rather successful. My first priority is becoming an auror. That is a simple goal, as despite my appearance, I am rather crafty with my wand and dueling has always been a passion of mine. I will pass all required tests within 6 months, and become a full-fledged Auror before the end of the year. I do not intend on enjoying a leisure filled summer, but will fully divest myself in any and all works necessary. _

_Well, I guess that like every girl, I want to have a family of my own. That would be rather lovely, two children perhaps. A decent man to come home to, dark hair, gorgeous eyes, nothing in specific, so long as he is handsome and tall. _

_With that out of the way, I expect that I will pass through the ranks and achieve the esteemed title of Grande Auror by the time I am 30, making me the youngest to do so, and a woman to boot. That will stick it to those sexist and exceptionally biased fools. _

_With my career firmly in place, I suppose now would be the time to pursue a marriage with the man I stated above, where in we would finally have those children. Once they are born I would be free to continue my pursuits and become the head of the DMLE by 40. It's a respectable age for a respectable and powerful position. I would do nothing but bring honor to my house. _

_Of course, as I have witnessed, the ministry needs solid leadership. The majority of ministers I have watched seem to be rather incompetent, especially this new one. He is rather odd this Fudge, a bit jumpy, and prone to wearing terrible robes. I do believe that a minister if anything should at least be somewhat fashionable. I dare say that by the time I become minister, I will still have at least enough pride in myself to not appear a bumbling fool, with terrible fashion sense. _

_No body wears bowler hats!_

**_So, my goals as stated above:_**

_ 1. __Finish Hogwarts top of my class._

_ 2. __Become an Auror no later than six months after graduation_

_ 3. __Find a decent young man from a good family. _

_ 4. __Become Grande Auror no later than 30._

_5. __Get married, have at least one child by 35. _

_6. __Become head of the DMLE by 40 years old ._

_ 7. __Become Minister of Magic. _

* * *

If one were to walk in to the office of the head of the DMLE, they would be resolutely surprised by what they found.

Laying on the floor of the rather large and finely decorated work space, they would spy a woman, spread eagle; a bottle of fire whiskey a short reach away, no older than 31, with deep red hair. She was scrumptiously figured with a rather well-endowed chest and curvy hips. Her eyes were closed as she pushed herself further into the depths of her ten thousand thread count Persian rug. Lips pursed, with furrowed brows, she looked deep in thought, her hair fanned about her like a living flame as she enjoyed the momentary lapse.

If one were to walk in to the office of the head of the DMLE, they would most likely point their wands directly in the face of the woman lying on the floor and stun her, before asking a question. After all Amelia taught her soldiers, for that is in essence what they were, to be proactive in their pursuit of justice and to above all, avoid death at any cost, even if it means shoot first ask questions later. So she wouldn't be surprised if one did that, provided they could get through the door, and considering it was well passed regular office hours, that was unlikely to happen.

What they would be surprised to find out is that the person they stunned would be none other than their head, though shocked at her appearance. See, Amelia had done everything she wanted, though with her skill and knowledge and familial backing she progressed exceptionally fast. Certain deaths, unfortunately, pushed her ascension in the ranks, which is why at the age of 31 she found herself as the head of the DMLE. The wizarding world, much like the muggle world, was a touch sexist. She had noticed more often than not, that the men around her attributed her rise in rank to her exceptional feminine physique and attractive face.

They really thought she gave it up for promotions!

'How dare them!' she thought. Realizing that, she pushed herself further, and with the aide of the former DMLE she raised to her esteemed title, though during that time, she had spoken to her head who agreed with her that her appearance would always cause a situation, and in all honesty who would respect her as their head? So as such, they met with members of the Department of Mysteries and created a charmed necklace with exceptionally powerful glamour charms that shifted her appearance.

Thus why, at the office and to the public, she maintained the appearance of a 43 year old woman with an exceptional figure. It was a hard job to handle. One would think, how did that even fly, wouldn't at least one person notice that one year she was 29 the next she was 41? Well, with magic everything is possible. A lingering compulsion charm attached to the spell, kept the questions away, and had worked for the last few years without a problem.

But who ever said life didn't have problems.

Amelia lazily groped around to her left as her hand landed on a piece of parchment. She grasped it and drug her hand through the carpet before aligning it with her face and reading once more the letter that had begun it all.

_Dear Lady Amelia Aurora Bones,_

_We request an audience immediately at Gringotts Bank. This is a time sensitive matter, and any hesitation could have dire effects. Upon arrival please present this letter to the first available teller, and they will direct you to me where I will personally handle your matters._

_Sincerely,_

_Director Ragnok_

_Director of Gringotts_

_Goblin King_

_Horde Lord of Britain_

* * *

**(10 hours ago)**

Amelia stood in line, avoiding the occasional glances. She would have liked to believe it was because of her stunning beauty, but do to the falsity of her apparent age, the real Amelia was not being admired, but the middle aged head of the DMLE was being scrutinized. She knew people were wondering why she of all people would bother to wait in a line when she could easily stomp to the front and be helped instantly, a benefit of being the lady of her house and the head of one of the most important departments in the ministry.

As if echoing the majority of the banks inhabitants, a short little person walked forward and extended his hand.

"Lady Bones, we are aware of the reason you are here. If you would be so kind as to give me that letter, I can lead you to the office of Lord Ragnok." It said, taking the letter as it was presented to him.

She followed the diminutive creature, finally resting in a decent sized office. A touch darker than she would have preferred, but well suited for a goblin. Taking a seat she remained silent, alone in the office of the director of Gringotts.

Sirius made the smart choice of not coming this time.

There was a soft click and Ragnok entered, smiling wildly at the Lady who internally winced. 'Damn they were ugly' she thought, and was very glad they were not capable of reading minds.

"Good day Lady Bones" Ragnok said.

"Good day Lord Ragnok" She replied.

"I expect you understand that we would not require such a busy person as yourself to come here, were it not pertinent." He spoke, with a nod.

"Indeed." Was her simple reply.

"Then let us begin."

She simply nodded as he looked through his paper work and began much as he had over the course of the last three days.

"Upon recent investigation in to the Black estate, we were surprised to find a certain document. As you know of our race, we are very diligent in our dealings. That being said a contract was made some 14 years ago, Between the late Lord James Charlus Potter, your brother, the then Lord Ryan Andrew Bones and the very much alive Lord Sirius Orion Black." He paused bringing forward the document, and handed it across the desk.

"I suppose my Lady, you would prefer to read said contract on your own." He said as she took the legal napkin.

She nodded in appreciation and immediately looked down; her heart began to race as she noticed the seals stamped at the bottom. This was in no way going to be good. Just like the others, she read, immediately recognizing her departed brother's handwriting:

_ "On this day, August 28th(the date had been scratched out a few times until they figured out what day it was)James Charlus Potter, hereby enters into an agreement with Lord Ryan Andrew Bones and Lord Sirius Orion Black(they had to write around a stain in the napkin) A legally, magically, and spiritually binding agreement on behalf of house and home, in regards to his son Harry James Potter, that at the age of 15, he will enter in a union with the young Lady Narcissa Black and my lovely Amelia._

_The condition of these marriages are typical; binding in magic and life, and if ignored such is the penalty.(This had been smudged by what one would assume a drop of beer)_

_We would also desire some grandchildren, so make that part of the deal, yes? Right! Now to our children, go forth and procreate! CHEERS!_

_Signed,_

_James Charlus Potter_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Ryan Andrew Bones"_

If one were able to read reactions the way she could, they could tell that internally she had just exploded with the force of a nuclear bomb. Inside her head, every curse word possible was ricocheting off the walls of her brain faster than a tennis volley at Wimbledon. In her head she had just repeatedly cursed, and killed all three men, first crucioing them, killing them, bringing them back then crucioing again all the while laughing as maniacally as Bellatrix Lestrange.

In her mind she had just gone insane, she was rationalizing the use of unforgivables on a certain black haired grey eyed individual, whom she was fairly certain she could find, and find him she would.

But Amelia, with all her training and dignity, smiled pleasantly at the goblin and nodded. "Thank you Lord Ragnok, now I must be going, have a department to maintain and all. I trust you understand." She smiled pleasantly and made her way, very composed.

The moment she came into the main room, she disappeared in an instant, reappearing outside of the ministry as she quickly made her way in, through the throng of people and to her office. She stopped for a moment, eyeing her assistant.

"Get me Auror Kingsley Shackelbolt, IMMEDIATELY!" She barked, throwing her door open, slamming her purse on her desk, and quickly turning around, her cape billowing very Snape like, exposing her rather form fitting skirted female muggle work suit.

Had her assistant known, she would have warned him, had her assistant known she probably would have waited a little to call the man, but with the sense of urgency in her voice, Kingsley materialized in the waiting room just outside her office, before being quickly ushered in. Amelia paused in her pacing as the man entered, bowed quickly and stood silently.

"Close the door."

He complied.

Wordlessly she cast some silencing charms and a locking charm, which did not go unnoticed by Kingsley. He watched the woman; this was a most unsettling situation. He had seen on muggle 'telafishin' that sometimes women so invested in work would release themselves by using their male employees. He was married. But he had to admit, that for her age she was exceptionally fit, and her muggle dress suit helped to increase her allure. The way her bosom shined in the light as she turned to face him. The top few buttons of her blouse undone, her tight coat unable to fit properly, but sat snug against her toned abdomen. Her legs smooth and shapely, flexing subtlety as she approached him, hips swaying in full effect. Her full lips parting as her wand pressed into his neck. 'Wait what?' he thought as he regained his mental faculties in time to hear her last few words.

"-s Sirius Black?" She had said, completely unaware that he had paid no attention to what she had said, but was thoroughly invested in ogling her assets.

"Pardon?" he questioned, still surprised by the malice at which her wand pushed into his neck. They made eye contact and he could see the fury in her eyes.

"Don't play with me Shackelbolt, I know all about you and your vigilante group. Where is Sirius Black!" She repeated, though not really in words, rather a growl punctuated with a snarl.

If the male had never sweat before, he was certainly sweating now. It's kind of like that time when you come home and your girlfriend tells you to come here. You're fine with it until you see she has your phone in her hands. 'What's this?' she questions, and suddenly your arm pits are exceptionally moist, and you're at a loss of what to say because there are so many ways to self-incriminate, so you dumbly open and close your mouth like a fish gasping for air.

"Umm, Madame Bones…I uhh…" he began

"Madame Bones mumumumum…" She mocked, pursing her lips before continuing. "Don't fuck about with me Auror, I have let a lot slide for Dumbeldore and his group, which I know you are a part of, but this will stop if you do not tell me the information I need to know." The threat was clear.

The 6'4" inch man stared blindly at the 5'7" woman, feeling rather diminutive in the presence of her anger and authority. One could say that he was between a rock and a hard place, her wand crackled lightly before he acquiesced. He literally had no choice, lose his job, or tell her what she needed to know. He had a family after all, so he made the wise decision.

"I'll take you to him." He whispered, downcast. She nodded and followed him out after she released the locking charms. Leaving the office, they disapparated and quickly apparated at a park half a block away from the home. Amelia looked around at her surroundings, raising a brow. 'Sirius Black would stay in a muggle residential area?' she queried to herself, following the brisk walking man. She stood quietly at his side as flicked his wand three times, and was amazed as the fidelius charm went to work, the house seemingly manifesting itself in-between building 11 and 13.

The auror nodded, she watched him cautiously as she approached the door and knocked in her regal and mighty fashion. She extended her wand and waited for the door to open.

Sirius Black was not really a man to air to caution, he never took the opportunity to look through the doors peephole, otherwise he would have seen a rather distraught woman with her wand extended. He simply smiled and unlocked the door, throwing it open, his eyes landed on the head of the Aurors.

"Ame-" he began, but never finished as the extended wand was accompanied by an almost silent banishing charm. He was flung 15ft back, slammed against a wall and rolled to the right, sputtering, having been knocked of all wind. A group of red headed individuals all immediately rushed in to find out what the commotion was, but only noticed the back of a woman with grey and red hair vanishing from their sight with a faint crack.

Back in the office she simply nodded to Kingsley before dismissing him.

Telling her assistant she was not to be bothered for the rest of the day she closed her office doors. Locking herself in with a series of charms, she made her way through her office to her desk and from the bottom drawer, withdrew a bottle of fire whiskey, virtually untouched. Unstoppering it, she lifted it to her lips and cringed before taking a long swig, gasping as it burned down her throat, then repeating.

She kicked off her heels and removed her cloak, draping it lazily over a chair. She made her way to the center of the room, holding the bottle in one hand, and both sheets of paper in the other she slipped to her knees and enjoyed the softness of the rug below her. She dropped the paperwork and took another swig, before removing her coat, her fit body feeling a bit more relaxed as the alcohol did its job. Releasing the glamour and compulsion charms, she returned to her attractive younger form and sighed.

**(Present Time)**

Hours later she was lying on the floor, thoroughly intoxicated. ¼ of the bottle remained, and she was half awake, heavy lidded and feeling odd. Her mind had to tried to rationalize things.

'I'm still young, so I guess it could work.'

Fuck off, your 31!

'So what! In twenty years that won't make a difference, we are long lived after all.'

Fuck off, you'll be 51. He's not even 15 yet! He was still sitting in his own shit by the time you had already learned to apparate. For goodness sake, he's the same age as your niece!

"OH SHITE, SUSAN!" She remembered with a sudden cringe! "Fuck!" she continued, cutting off her internal argument with herself.

How does one go about telling the child they adopted that their ponce of a father, her brother, God bless his soul, created a marriage contract for her to a boy that is literally half her age. "Oh hi Susan darling, just so you know, I'm getting married. Aww, thank you. Who you ask? Oh, no one important, Harry Potter, you know, your school mate. Oh yeah, he is. What can I say, I love them young!" very unlikely…

Not only that, but for all intent and purpose, he was going to be her step-father. She cracked up at the thought.

'Susan calling him daddy.' How hilarious!

She was drunk after all, so the dirtier thoughts took a moment to find their way. Ahh there it was as she cringed. If anyone were able to hear what she was thinking, they would be laughing at that moment.

Closing her eyes she remembered her letter to herself in regards to her goals.

_ 1. __Finish Hogwarts top of my class. **(Check)**_

_ 2. __Become an Auror no later than six months after graduation. **(Check. It was easy.)**_

_ 3. __Find a decent young man from a good family. **(Check. Thank you contract…ugh)**_

_ 4. __Become Grande Auror no later than 30. **(Check. Did it by 25)**_

_ 5. __Get married, have at least one child by 35. **(Apparently in process of being completed)**_

_ 6. __Become head of the DMLE by 40 years old .**(Check)**_

_ 7. __Become Minister of Magic. **(Done after I finish playing mommy to my pubescent husband)**_

She begrudgingly came to the realization that somehow, this had managed to work within her time line.

"He was an infant by the time I came of age…" talk about robbing the cradle she thought. A funny thought coming to mind. "I wonder if I have to have the talk with my husband? Might as well include Susan. Two birds, one stone and all" She huffed, with an inebriated chuckle, knowing that she would need a sobriety potion soon.

"My name is Amelia Aurora Bones, I am the head of the DMLE and head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bones and I am currently engaged to Mr. Harrry James Potter, House Potter heir apparent, Triwizard Champion, Boy-Who-Lived and future FIFTH year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Up until yesterday, I was not a ephebophile, pleasure to meet you." She said aloud, breaking into hysterical laughter.

Sirius Black would pay, pay one thousand times over. One could only wonder if for the first time since he escaped, if he wished to return to Azkaban.

There he was safe, there his bullocks were safe.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked chapter 4. Gotta get the reactions out of the way so we can get into the main story, right? Well I do hope you guys enjoyed it! As always R/R please and thanks! Let me know if there is anything you guys think I should change!**

**Review Responses:**

**Akuma-Heika: **Perhaps, things are going to get a bit more technical once the marriage comes around and all the legal stuff comes in to play. Its safe to say that Draco will not have a great time.

**ElDani: **yeah, I intend for it to be romance. Of course there isn't enough options for me to clearly classify it.

**Supreme King of Saiyans**: I have plans for the Weasley clan, just wait and see. ;)

**Melikalilly:** Why thank you, the story loves YOU!

**Enapace:** Thank you so much! I'll try to update often, I have another fic I'm working on, so I am splitting my time between the two.

**Benevolent Abyss:** Thanks! I hope her reaction wasn't too expected!?

: Thanks for the idea, I think I will actually use that. I don't know if it will be next chapter. But it will most definitely be very soon. PM me sometime!

**Aniruddha:**You uh, you wanna see them get it on pretty bad huh? hahahaha

**bigbangfan91**: Hope I didn't disappoint this chapter. Thought I would give Sirius a momentary reprieve. haha

**whitetigerwolf**: Thanks! I hope you liked Amelia's reaction I figured because of her position and status, she would be a bit more subdued in the open than the others.

**sh8ad8ow: **Hope you liked the reaction. Let me know!

**Shootingcuz: **Just wait and see. Haha, Susans reaction will be grand.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy. Please read below, I have a question for everyone at the end of the chapter. Thanks, and enjoy. Once again R&R and let me know if I should change anything. **

**Chapter 5.** Fight AND Flight

_**Previously:""**Rather than moving forward, he moved down. Shock from everything that had happened in the past few weeks finally catching up as his eyes closed and his head connected with the hard marble ground, leaving him to lapse in darkness and quiet._

_His last thoughts 'Who the fuck are Narcissa Black and Amelia Bones?'**""**_

-Derision. What does it mean to a 14 year old boy? Blatant disrespect

**(4 days ago)**

Harry had ended the meeting at Gringotts and effectively his day with a face planted into not so forgiving marble. His glasses finally broke, but that was a good thing. They were old as hell, his nose reacted in much the same way, shifting unnaturally to the right, and leaking a massive amount of blood. But he was unconscious, so he didn't even feel when it was fixed. All he knew was that he woke up the next morning with, a blot of black sitting in his corner, before he found his new updated glasses and put them on, the image focusing into a black haired individual eyeing him wearily.

Apparently they were back at Number 4 Privet drive.

"What are you doing here?" He asked groggily, looking at the clock "It 07:00am Sirius."

"Just making sure your fine pup." Sirius replied.

"Stop calling me that." Harry grumbled

Sirius chuckled, and shifted gingerly. The chair was rather unforgiving, and his tender man parts screamed in agony. He admitted that he deserved the swift up kick that robbed him of half the day and sensation of his lower extremities for a few hours, followed by the throbbing pain. 'Kid should have played futbol' he thought to himself watching Harry sit up in his bed.

Harry was still furious, and was not in the mood to talk to the marauder, so after a few tense and terse words, he asked to be left alone. Dejectedly Sirius left, knowing that today he had yet another meeting at Gringotts, but was in better spirits. Narcissa was described as being a prim and collected woman, so he only feared a little berating.

**(Present) **

Harry lay in bed, remembering what had happened that morning. In mere moments his prospects for his life had changed. 'Married' was all he could think.

Furrowing his brow in anger and moderate confusion, he huffed before he sat straight up and took his new glasses in his hand, put them on and looked at the time. Vernon had to have been gone by now, and considering how silent it was, he assumed Petunia and her bovine of a child were gone too. He took a moment to assess the state of his room. Clothes were all over the floor, and the robes he had used last were sitting on his desk chair. The letters he had received from Gringotts were sitting on his desk next to his empty owl cage. His trunk remained partially opened, disheveled and inappropriately packed. His two pair of trainers were in opposite sides of the room, as if he had purposely kicked them that way, which for all he knew, he might have. His blinds remained somewhat closed, open enough for his snowy owl to make her way back at her leisure. Running his hands from his hair, he finally decided to get out of bed, amidst a massive yawn. Risking a venture into this shallow citadel known as the home of the Dursley's he crept through the hallway and made for the loo, showering quickly, dressing quietly, putting on a pair of black and red trainers, a white t-shirt and some dark blue jeans.

Before making his way out of his room, he tied up quickly, simply throwing what he could in a corner, stepping as hard as he could on the top of his trunk so he could snap it shut, and tossing his blankets over his sheets, effectively _making_ his bed, as most of us do over the summer. Holstering his wand, he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, snatching two left over donuts, and a juice pack that was left for Mr. Piggy aka Dudley and left through the back door. It was 11:00 am so he made it a point to stay out at least past 6:30pm in hopes of avoiding an incident with the manatee of a man that was his dear uncle Vernon.

As was his usual custom, upon reaching the sidewalk he looked around before he broke to the left and padded down the street, heading to the small Centre he normally wandered around during his summer breaks. This time with a pocket of money, he felt somewhat excited. Perhaps he could actually enjoy himself, maybe forget things for a while. Nobody gave him trouble here, they actually didn't mind the young raven haired boy, he was polite and very and I stress very unthreatening. The minutes turned into hours. Before he knew it, it was 1:30, and he had spent the last hour and half in the arcade. Never really being allowed to play video games because of his relatives or personal lack of money, his idea of playing was smashing the buttons as hard as possible, his mouth curled into a snarl, and his eyes wide. After realizing the time though, his stomach made a soft growl, and thus he gave up and made his way to the nearest fast food restaurant.

After buying a burger and a soda, he was content with just wandering once more. Contemplating, thinking; in general simply trying to rid himself of the darker and rather melancholy thoughts that swirled through his angst riddled teenage mind. He found himself watching some little kids, not in the 'I'm a weirdo don't they look wonderful, think I'm gonna snatch 'em up', kind of way, but with more curiosity, with slight jealousy for the way they interacted, so carefree the 'I wish I had a brother or sister', kind of way. The kids were a girl and a boy; he naturally assumed they were siblings by the way they chased each other through the grass. The little girl hoped over a small divider, and the little boy followed, but caught his foot on the divider and came back down, landing on his knee and elbow.

He immediately began to cry. The little girl whirled around and returned to the boy and looked him over, dropping down to her own knees in concern. "It's okay Cedric…" She began.

Fear, sadness, anger, disloyalty, frustration, confusion.

Strange how a name can elicit such a vast array of emotions, right? He froze at the name the little girl said, a quick succession of images flashing past his eyes. The tournament, the maze, the cup, grabbing it, the green light, Cedric falling, Voldemort rising, the duel, the Priori Incantatem, then falling on the ground in front of the school and everyone else. He took a deep stilling breath as anxiety threatened to take him. Before he knew he began to race down the street and cut across a dirt path, running through a field. He didn't realize where he was until he stopped to catch his breath.

Running helped, he recognized, running helped escape.

He calmed down as he approached a small park and found himself a seat on a swing, where he was content to remain for a while, people watching, simply witling away at the time. He was content to ponder the implication of everything that happened a few days before. He still didn't know who either woman was, but he remembered the names Narcissa and the surname Bones. He figured Black meant that she was related to Sirius, but he was sure Sirius didn't have anyone in his family his age and the only Narcissa he knew of was Draco's mum. Even though as an almost 15 year old he could easily admit she was fit, but she was still the ferret's mum which meant she was a ferret birther which made even the fittest woman terrible by association. 'But she really is fit' he thought, shaking his head, completely perplexed by how she created that blonde haired monster gremlin of a child.

Bones, he remembered a bit better. He was friends with a Bones, Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff. Maybe it was her younger sister or cousin or something. He didn't know, but she was cute enough, maybe he could get used to it. 'On second thought, the Hufflepuffs were exceptionally loyal, and with what happened to Cedric'…he remembered, his mind wandering off before he continued to think. He wondered what that would be like though. Hell at least with a wife he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of searching for a partner at the next dance, it would be decided for him, none of that awkward 'will you be my date, no? okay…'

"Oi Potter!"

His thoughts were rudely interrupted. He hadn't realized that most of the inhabitants of the park had left, leaving him swinging in the dimming light of the sun. He was alone and thus assumed that's why this bunch decided to make their way to him.

"What you want piggy?" He said with a small smile crossing his lips.

The fat boy bristled as his friend's chided him on. "What did you say, freak?" he yelled, Dudley and his gang approaching from the front. They stood about 20ft away, puffing up their chests and jeering at the boy. Harry liked to imagine they were a group of chimps, swinging back and forth, idling scratching their bums and licking their fingers, none the wiser because of their extreme lack of intelligence. To say they were stupid was as redundant as calling an ant small.

"I said, what. Do. You. WANT. PIGGY?" Harry repeated, emphasizing each word especially the taunt, looking at the group of 7 boys.

"You better watch what you say Potter." Piers, one of Dudleys closest friends ground out, the difficulty of scraping out the words apparent by his leer and jutted out lower jaw.

"Or what? You gonna beat me up, like you did that 10 year old. Very brave, Big D, seven 15 year olds against one 10 year old. You proud of it?"

"What's it to you Potter? He deserved it, much like you freak. Moaning in your sleep all night, you afraid of your pillow?" He responded. Harry gave it to the fatty, he knew how to taunt. The other boys began to chuckle.

"I hear you at night, 'Don't Kill Cedric', whose Cedric, your boyfriend?" The boys around him started to laugh.

"Shut. Up." Harry said quietly, feeling that anger that he had so recently become accustomed to rising.

"He's going to kill me mum!" Dudley continued, shifting the jabs to a more personal nature.

"Where's your mum, where is your mum Potter?" Dudley's voice reverberated through Harry's head. His anger finally pushing him to stand, throwing the seat away from him. His magic leaked for a moment, snapping the chains of the swing as the little pleather seat flew a distance off. Dudley noticed, he knew the signs of Harry's anger and his left hand slowly crept to his bum where once upon a time a little piggy tail had been.

Magic scared him, but his friends jabs and jibes pushed him forward, he couldn't look like a loser, not in front of them and not because of the runt that was his cousin. But holy shit, magic scared him, the combination of magic and his cousin the most.

"Is she DEAD? IS she dead? Is she A dead Potter?" He finally said, cringing at the words as they left. He took notice as the sky shifted unnaturally, the day's warmth vanishing, replaced by a thick onset of storm clouds. For all intent and purpose, he assumed Harry was manipulating nature itself, summoning rain or something as a few drops of water pelted him on the head.

'I'm going to kick him in the dick' Harry realized, drawing his wand, as he stepped forward, feeling his magic rise, and subconsciously channeling it to his leg. He began to march across the gap between him and the group, wand in hand, a few tendrils of magic arcing from his arm down to the tip of his wand before dissipating. Dudley noticed and instinctively took a few steps back, noticing that his friends had also noticed the unnatural shift in the weather.

"Were taking off Dud." Piers said before his cowardly friends turned and jogged out of sight, leaving the cousins alone. Harry had come to a stop, also feeling the rain as he perked a brow, looking at the clouds.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked. "Look, I'm sorry, just don't hurt me…" He began, obviously afraid.

Harry looked back at his cousin as the rain began to increase, smirking at the expanse of a boy. All that size and nothing to show for it. He realized kicking him in the dick wouldn't have been worth it, his foot may have just been consumed by his girth. His thoughts were once more interrupted as he felt a sudden shiver run down the back of his neck. An all too familiar shiver. Instinct kicked in.

"Run!" he yelled, breaking into a sprint, making their way home.

They cut across a park and down an alley, making it through the Centre Harry had spent the day in only to stop at a tunnel that ran under the highway that led directly to Privet Drive. 'Shite' Harry thought, catching his breath before he began to make his way through it. The sheer cold of the infernal creatures closing in as he felt the sudden urgency to speed up. He could feel the screams rising in his head before they began to swallow him.

Suddenly he felt himself lifted from the ground, his magic failing him as he stared into the black depth of a hooded creature, its ragged breath making him cringe, the putrid smell coming from its mouth bubbling his stomach. "Run…Dudley." He barely managed, turning in time to see the fat ass lumber off, but to no avail as he was slammed against the wall. Harry was surprised the Dementor could do that, Big D was just that, big.

Running out of options, Harry barely managed to snake his arm underneath the creatures grasp and stab it in the face with his wand. It released him on instinct, giving him a chance to flee before he turned to face it, mustering his greatest moment of happiness he yelled the two words he learned to defend himself from such a being "Expecto Patronum!" He bellowed, his words echoing as the ethereal stag burst from his wand, charging the Dementor, driving it away as it paused and turned, pawing the ground, taunting the remaining Dementor. The stag gave the creature that 'I'm gonna get you' head nod before charging it as well, pushing the creature from the fallen muggle, before disappearing in a puff of white light, taking the screams from Harry's head with it.

Harry stumbled to his cousin, begrudgingly helping the lummox stagger the distance home. The clouds having disappeared once the Dementors were pushed away.

20 minutes later, Harry entered the house, kicking the front door closed as he staggered under Dudleys weight. Moving through the hallway, before entering the living room; depositing him on the couch and staggering to a chair and dropping heavily in it, breathing deeply and pulling at his now soaked and sticky shirt.

"Dudley, Dudykins, is that you?" Petunia started, but paused the moment she saw her boy. Screaming for Vernon, she ran to him. "Oh my boy, what happened, are you okay?" she asked, petting him, stroking his hair.

"What is it Pet?" Vernon asked, waddling in with a bowl of ice cream. His eyes narrowed as they landed on Harry. "What has he do-" he began but was interrupted by Harry's finger pointing at Dudley.

"What happened, he asked softly." Imitating a run towards his son which ended up being something like a waddle, a shuffle, and saunter over to the couch as he too doted on the big baby.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Petunia asked.

Dudley meagerly raised his finger and pointed across the room, directly at the one who in actuality rescued him.

"You fat little SHIT!" Harry began, standing silently, but was stopped by a force he was not anticipating. He fell to the ground, grasping at his face; something warm was slathered over his hands. He pulled them away and blurrily stared at red. He gingerly touched his nose. 'Broken again.' He thought.

Vernon had punched him. "I've reached my limit you freaky little good for nothing." Vernon yelled. "I'm going to beat the magic out of you boy!" He began, dropping his bowl of ice cream and waddled, shuffled and sauntered, over to Harry, but he was far too slow.

Harry was quickly up on his feet, wand in hand. He was preparing for a spell when he remembered Sirius earlier this week, then Dudley today. His mind said no, but his body said do it.

"I'll kill you…" Vernon began, raising his fist.

"..You" Vernon continued

Harrys stepped forward, pivoting on his left foot.

"…Disgusting" Vernon was still going on.

Harry's right leg, pulled back at the hip, bending slightly at the knee.

"…Pathetic" The stupid man's face had gone from a disgusting mottled cream to a deep puce, and he was completely oblivious to Harrys actions.

The muscles in Harry's thighs and calf tensed, magically fortified as they collected strength.

"…Parentless" Vernon should have stopped at the second word; he actually shouldn't have said anything, but his pride and ignorance pushed him on.

Harrys leg snapped forward, cutting the air with a woosh.

"Fr-" Vernon was completely and utterly incapable of completing his sentence as he was lifted off the ground, standing on his toes as all air left his lungs and his eyes bulged wildly. The color left his face and his eyes began to wander as the faint sound of a "Thuuup" echoed in his ears. Petunia's mouth just went slack and Dudley could do nothing but stare in shock at the statuesque image before them.

Harry's foot had moved with the speed and clarity and poise of a world renowned football player. Now as said before, Harry did not fancy himself a dick kicker, but was not above admitting that some people deserved it, like the beached whale that claimed to be his Uncle. They stood there for a few seconds, Harry's foot imbedding itself further before sense returned to him by means of a shrill scream from Petunia. He took a deep breath and realized what he had done. "Shit" He breathed dropping his foot and stepping back.

"YOU FREAK, YOU FREAK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HUSBAND! VERNON!" She screamed, running to her husband who had fallen to the ground now and rolled into a silent ball, incapable of weeping. Harry assumed he had passed out. Dudley did nothing, simply out of fear.

Harry back pedaled and left the room, running to his room and locking the door.

"I'm fucked, I'm fucked, I'm fucked" He began to pant, before a tap at his window followed by a hoot drew his attention. He looked at the black owl that was waiting for him, its leg out stretched. He instantly noticed the grey and red letter and took it, noting the MoM seal on it. He gave the owl a treat and bid it farewell before the letter sprang to life, flipping and reshaping itself as it took on the appearance of a woman's lips before speaking:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past six this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 A.M. on August 12th._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic._

Harry's world just exploded. "But…" he mumbled. Remembering the spell. He had not thought of that yet, and it just slowly sunk in. "It was to protect us…" he whispered falling back onto his bed.

He didn't realize it but the shock of the letter pulled everything to the surface once more as tears slipped from his eyes slowly leaking down the sides of his face. He flipped over and buried his head in a pillow and punched his bed repeatedly until he didn't have the energy anymore. His eyes stung, but he continued to cry, out of realization that the wizarding world was gone to him. His tears continued and lulled him to a frightful sleep.

* * *

"Oi." A gruff voice said.

Harry shuffled for a moment on his bed.

"Oi!" It said again.

Harry shuffled a bit more. "Gerr'off" He mumbled.

This time the voice exclaimed in frustration. "Wake the hell up POTTER!"

Harrys eyes snapped open and he pushed himself upward into the corner of his bed, wiping his eyes, but winced as he brushed his broked nose, only to look down and realize there was still blood coming out of it. He ignored that before grabbing his wand and pointing it forward at a shadowed mass that lingered at the door.

"Lumos" The gruff voice said once more, exposing an exceptionally scared face that for all intent and purpose should have scared any sane individual. But Harry just stared dumbly, in sight shock.

"Professor Moody?" He asked wearily, his voice exceptionally nasal as he avoided breathing through it.

"For the most part" The man replied with a chuckle, clicking on the light. The group gasped at Harrys condition. The elder Auror stepping forward quickly, gently taking the boys chin in his hand as he observed the damage. "Who did this ta' ya?" he asked.

"Him…" Harry said softly, looking away angrily as he pulled his chin out of the aurors rough grasp. Tonks began to curse, muttering silent explatives and different ways to make them pay. Harry flinched as Moody drew his wand to his face.

"Brace yourself lad" Moody said, and rather than giving Harry the chance, he muttered "Episky" a snap echoed through the room, followed by a yelp as Harrys nose reset itself. He rubbed it softly, momentarily eyeing the man angrily until he realized he could breathe through it again.

"Thanks"

"Nothin' to it boy."

"What are you lot doing here?"

"We're your rescue party."

"But I've never left this early before." Harry stated.

"Well there's always room for change aint there?" Moody responded with a broken smile.

"Guess so." Harry replied.

Moody waved his wand through the air, using his magic to expedite Harrys packing before ushering everyone out. Once the group were assembled in the back Moody spoke once more.

"I'll be having a word with these muggles later. For now stay tight to me, don't break formation and under no circumstance do you stop" He said summoning their brooms out of thin air. A few moments later they were all airborne, moving with silence and ease across the English night sky.

* * *

Half an hour later the group was standing outside a London residence. He noticed nothing significant until moody tapped his walking cane on the ground 3 times, exposing the Georgian terraced house as it slid into view.

"Woah." Harry said, somehow always awed by magic.

"Cool huh?" Tonks said with a wink as she passed him smiling.

Harry nodded in agreement, following the group as they entered the home. He walked into the ancestral home of the Blacks, looking around in wonder. It was so dark.

"Hey pup." He heard a familiar voice. He didn't know whether to be angry or excited, but resolved to placate the elder wizard by giving him a brief hug. "Hi Sirius" he mumbled, returning to his brooding self, maintining his displeasure at the situation. "Where are we?" He asked as the group that had escorted him made their way through the house and out of sight. Sirius guided Harry through the house and into the drawing room.

"My home." He said with a smile.

"Yours?" Harry asked, suddenly getting angry again. "Why the hell have I been going back to the Dursleys if you have your own house!?" He started to yell.

"Calm down Harry, its not by my choice, but I promise, from today onward, you will never have to go to the Dursley home ever again." He said, cupping Harrys cheek fatherly. "Whats this?" he said narrowing his eyes as he eyed the blood that had run onto his shirt. "What happened? Are you alright?" Harry shrugged. "Just another day with Vernon." Harry muttered. "Are you…are you serious? What did he do, I'll kill that fat f-" Sirius began but was interrupted by a loud "HARRY!" As Molly Weasley interrupted the pair, pushing the marauder out of the way and taking Harry into a crushing hug. Sirius rolled his eyes, his distaste for the woman having grown over the past few months.

"Oh Harry we were so worried!" She began

'Bout what?' Harry thought. "Oh, don't be Mrs. Weasley, everythings fine." He said with a small smile.

"Oh I'm sure of that. Dumbledore is all over that letter you received. How could they possibly try to expel you?" She questioned, cupping his cheek. Before he could answer she had begun to move him out of the room ignoring Sirius completely. "The others are upstairs, I'm sure you would like to see your friends." She said continuing to push him up the stairs. 'I really wouldn't.' he thought but acquiesced and made his way up. He looked at Sirius, the both of them shrugging, but Sirius making a face at the back of the Weasley matriarch, followed by a quick 'double middle finger' and 'suck it' gesture with his hands, before composing himself and following her into the room with the remainder of the adults.

Harry chuckled to himself, turning away before he was assaulted by a mass of Bushy hair. "Oh Harry." The voice said into his chest. He smiled as he realized who it was.

"Hi Hermione" He whispered, hugging her back. She broke the slightly long embrace with a blush. "

I'm so sorry for what happened, we only just heard." Harry shrugged. "Fuck it…" he mumbled

She frowned at him. "So what's all this then?" He finally asked waving his hands around.

"Its home base for the Order of the Phoenix" A male voice replied. Harry raised a brow as he watched the youngest Weasley male approach him with a dumb grin. "Hey mate. Sorry to hear bout all that improper use of magic rubbish, its utter tripe, but Dumbledore will have you sorted."

"Yeah…sorted…" he mumbled, not returning the Weasley's greeting. Since the events of the triwizard tournament, his feelings for the boy had begun to change, he no longer trusted him, and felt utterly justified in doing so. The boy's friendship was fickle, and he would treat him as such until proven otherwise.

"Hermione, I can understand why Ron wouldn't send me a message or something, he has no clue what a telephone is, but you do." He said, looking at his closest friend.

She looked down guiltily. "I wanted to Harry, I did. I almost did even, but Dumbledore told me not to. Didn't give me any good reason, just said not to, secrecy and such"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Secrecy? Old fart wants to keep secrets from me? I'm the one who saw Voldemort; I'm the one who saw Cedric die." He took a stilling breath as Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Sorry 'Mione…" he mumbled. She smiled weakly before passing Ron and sitting next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "It's been tough, I know." She said with a smile. They both blushed at the contact, but Hermione did not relent, until a voice broke the trio's moment, calling them to dinner.

* * *

Dinner past, boorishly Harry would add. He sat next to Sirius, the pair staying quiet. They listened to the Weasley's go on, the only interesting thing being said by Fred and George and a bit by Arthur. Sirius pointed out Ginny's occasional glances, but Harry shrugged them off. He was too aware of the girls crush. He and Hermione continued to make eye contact. The pair would blush, look away and then back before repeating. Sirius caught on and silently chastised harry, before Harry immediately reminded him of the testicular punishment he had received which quickly prompted him to stop. Ron, the red haired void he was, maintained his garish consumption for the entirety of the meal before Sirius excused himself, asking Harry to go with him.

Molly watched the pair.

Going into the parlor this time, Sirius closed the door and magically locked it, casting silencing charms and anti eaves droppers charms before sitting on the couch.

"Fuck that woman is annoying." He finely gasped, as if it had been weighing on him for a long time. Harry chuckled infront of his gofather for the first time in a while.

"Glad to see that finally got a laugh out of you." Sirius chuckled sitting across from harry.

Harry immediately stopped laughing glaring at the elder wizard, raising his head and looking at him down the length of the nose.

"Stop that, your nose looks Italian in this light." Sirius laughed as Harry turned back down and leaned back against the couch.

"So…There are a few things I need to talk to you about, regarding the contracts." Harry tensed. "I'm sorry Harry, but it's going to happen." Sirius said firmly. "I met with one of your betrothed and she has requested the two of you meet within the next few days, so tomorrow we are going to go over the pureblood ways. I'm sorry, but you have to learn them, especially as you're the Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and my heir apparent." Sirius smiled at the last part.

"Your heir?" Harry asked.

"Yes pup, my heir. You're the closest thing I have to a son, and if something happened to me, I want you to be well taken care." He finished.

Harry was a bit shocked but was ultimately touched. He felt bad now, and expressed it. "Sorry bout the uhh…well, your junk."

Sirius laughed. "All's forgiven" he said. "I've received worse." He thought, remembering Narcissa's assault a few day before.

"Anyways, tomorrow morning, bright and early its me and you. And don't worry about the letter, they wont expel the Heir Apparent of two Noble and Ancient houses." He said standing. He disabled the charms and looked Harry over once more.

"Go to sleep Harry, we have a long day and you look exceptionally exhausted." He said as he followed Harry to the stairs.

The young man agreed, said goodnight and trudged up stairs. He made it to his room before Hermione came in to question him, but he told her he would tell her the next day, but for now he was tired.

The pair hugged outside of Harry's room, and blushed once more. With Hermione gone Harry took off his clothes put on his pajama pants and climbed in to bed, glad to be able to try to fall asleep before the chainsaw known as Ron whirred to life, even though they were in separate rooms, he knew the sound of a dying bear would reach him at some point in the night.

* * *

In the antler room, the order met. Everyone was quiet as Moody went over what he witnessed at the Dursley's. "We need to make sure they don't do that again." The auror said, unaware that Harry would never be back to them.

"Why not leave him here. It's easier than having Order Members watch him, and who knows he may want to join the order." Remus voiced his opinion.

"Join the order, how can you even say that Remus, he's too young, for Merlin's sake, he's only a boy!" Molly all but yelled at the werewolf.

"I don't understand where you get off belittling him; treating him as if he is some fragile porcelain doll." Sirius began, staring pointedly at Molly.

"Now look here Sirius Black, Harry Potter is not James, he is still a young boy." She said, her hands resting on her waste as she prepared herself.

Sirius shook his head and leaned back with an apathetic smile. "Yeah…a boy that has done more against Voldemort in the last 3 years than you ever have." He said smartly. 'You fat ponce' he thought with a slight chuckle. He really did not like Molly. She had never done anything worthwhile for the order, rather she was like support staff for the support staff, yet believed that her opinion was of the most importance.

Everyone went silent.

Molly went to speak but nothing came out. Remus held in a laugh as she gaped at him mouth flapping like a fish before Sirius stood.

"Right, well as Harry and I have some father son type business to handle in the morning, I think I'll be headed to bed. Tata, cheerio, don't let the bed bugs bite, later gator, aurevoir, bye bye and so forth." he finished with a grand show which included a brief dance finished with a twirl and a deep bow. "My lady" he said with a nod directly at Molly before taking on an appearance similar to Snape, and billowing out his make believe cloak as he exited the room.

Everyone but Molly smiled, chuckled, or laughed. Remus shook his head and nodded to everyone as he made his way out as well.

With the order gone, Sirius took to his room, stopping to look into the room Harry had occupied and smiled. "I have a feeling you are going to kick my arse…" He whispered realizing that once Harry knew who his betrothed were and knew their ages, his life would be forfeit. 'Better buy a cup and apply an ample amount of cushioning charms.' He thought, closing the door once more, checking on Hermione and then making it to his room.

Harry's brow raised once the door was closed. 'Why would I kick his arse', he wondered, closing his eyes.

-Derision. What does it mean to a tried 14 year old boy? Obvious disdain.

* * *

**A/N: First off, I understand I stuck to canon for a bit, but it's all part of the story, but I am not including Miss Figg, there is no point. In this fic she is VERY useless. Second I used the actual book version of the letter he received from the Scholastic hardcover edition of the Order of the Phoenix, p26-27. **

**_Next Chapter: _**** Harry is taught about his heritage, what it means to be head of house, a Potter and a Black, finds out more about his future wives and the Order and Dumbledore find out about the marriage. **

**Well I hope you guys liked it. I know it's not as funny as the others, but I hope it was still a good read. Things will continue to speed along for a while. **

**_I have a question, I'm trying to think ahead, so I'll ask everyone now. Would you guys like me to stick to canon and kill Sirius off later, or have him survive the Ministry? Let me know through PM or response. _**

**Once again, read and respond please, thanks. Response reviews will be up next chapter. I don't want you guys to think I'm ignoring you. I will also start responding to reviews through PMs. **

**Lastly, no I will not be using de-aging potions so don't worry! Hahaha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry friends I have been really sick, so I'm sorry if the chapter is not up to its normal par. I hope you guys enjoy. I will wait a while before making the final verdict on whether Sirius will live or not. Anyways, please enjoy, read and review. Thank you! ENJOY!**

**P.S.S The deal with Hermione and Harry will be explained in detail over the next few chapters, but lets just say that I always believed the JK was confused when she showed an attraction between her and Ron. **

**Chapter 6.** Now They Know!

Amelia Bones stayed hidden in her manor. She hadn't left the bed. One because she was tired, two because she still in disbelief, and three because she had a hangover from hell. She had forgotten to take the sobriety potion that could stave off this feeling, and alas the potions she had weren't potent enough. It wasn't like she was an avid drinking enthusiast, she actually rarely drank, and when she did it consisted of a sip of wine here and there. So the thought of brewing more, was simply sickening.

With a grunt and a sway she was able to pull herself out of bed and stand up. Even in this condition, a man would be hard pressed not to take in the sight of her fine form underneath a grey night gown lit from behind by the mid-morning light, making said gown virtually see through. Her hair looked like it was on fire against her fair skin. At home she did not worry about hiding her appearance, so it was natural that the bracelet lay on her massive dresser, untouched for the last few days.

This day the hangover wasn't nearly as bad, and the retching was no longer threatening to take from her anything she drank or ate. So she was comfortable enough to do her morning ablutions, although slowly, followed by changing into a simple house gown, sliding on some house slippers, pulling her hair into a loose pony tail and leaving her room. She was alone in the manor. 'Thank Morgana!' she thought, as she still didn't have to tell Susan. Her niece was spending the summer with a Hufflepuff friend, though she figured it would be wise to have her return home soon. Wouldn't pay for the girl to get to school and someone come up to her 'Hey, so you're Harry Potters step niece now eh? Congrats' talk about a shock.

A few moments later with a quick summon from her house elves, found her in her library, legs up sitting in a massive arm chair, a small plate of breakfast on a coffee table next to the chair and a book in her hands. "The Boy Who Lived, A Magical Tale of Harry Potter" She said aloud before beginning to read.

30 minutes in she couldn't help but to laugh at some of the things they had written. "Two forms? So at night he's a 7ft tall titan amongst men and during the day he's a 14 year old 5'7 boy?" She continued to read realizing the absurdity of some of the things that were said. Some went as far as saying that when he left the wizarding world, he truly LEFT the wizarding world. He went back in time, trained with merlin, slayed dragons, danced with Guinevere, hunted with Lancelot, battled Morgan le Fay, loved a fairy, helped protect Atlantis, and then he decided to come back to our wretched world to save it again.

She shut the book with a scoff.

It was then she made a decision, a similar decision to another woman. She knew that for this to work, she would have to learn about the real Harry Potter, and thus decided that later this afternoon, she would floo call the idiot Sirius Black since now she knew where he lived, and schedule a meeting. "Hold on, why in bloody hell should I _schedule_ a meeting. I am his wife to be, I'll just go there." She assumed that if he wasn't there, then Sirius could be _politely_ coerced to bring her to where he was.

'But that's not polite' her inner self reasoned.

After all no need to surprise the boy, it wasn't his fault his godfather, father and her brother, made such a pivotal decision concerning their lives. So it was decided in her mind as she began to peruse her collection of books that she would be speaking to Lord Black later in the day, before leaving the library, feeling much better. Being an adult, she understood that once accepting the inevitable fact, she could easily play things to her way.

After all what woman wouldn't want the chance to mold herself the perfect man? Echoing the thoughts of a particularly cultured young lady.

* * *

"How you doing pup?"

Harry sighed and rolled over on his back, his arms and legs outstretched, palms facing up, eyes closed and brows pressed together. "It's so much to memorize Sirius" He finally replied, opening his eyes slowly.

"I know harry, and to be honest, this could have been prevented if a certain headmaster had done his job as your magical guardian and properly taken you to Gringotts. At least you would have found out at an earlier age and been better prepared. Speaking of which, next week, I reckon we should actually pay a visit to Gringotts, find out what's been going on with the Potter estate."

"Hmm" Harry replied, nonchalantly, shifting position slightly as he turned to look at the wall. They had spent the better part of their morning in the room of lineage.

That morning started with a prank.

Harry was of course fast asleep, so Sirius couldn't help it. He ran through all the pranks he could think of, immediately cancelling the malicious ones, leaving him really with only a few. So standing outside of Harry's door, he prepared himself, wand in hand he prepared to enter and pushed the door open.

Sirius considered himself a master prankster, and it was dually noted that he truly was, but one would say that time in Azkaban dulls your nerves aka your senses, and did not notice the fact that that the door was a bit heavier than usual. He was unpleasantly surprised by a tickling charm to the gut, followed by a bucket of water that drenched him from above. Harry opened his eyes laughing hysterically, drawing Remus's attention as he watched the man writhe on the floor inexplicably contorting in frustration screaming for Harry to cancel the curse.

After waiting a moment or two, Harry finally did.

"How?" Sirius asked, bleakly I might add.

Harry tugged on his pillow, the chair made a movement followed by the door. "I woke up to go to the loo this morning, and I realized that I was the only one up. I figured that you would come and wake me 'bright and early' in some unfashionable way so I thought ahead. I conjured the Bucket of water before hand and left it up there, the tickling charm I just thought of now." He finished as Sirius dried himself.

After a quick laugh a conversation and some breakfast, Remus bid them adieu and left for the morning, while Harry and Sirius made for the room of lineage, where they spent three hours going over Black family history. Without the Potter books, they were at a standstill in that history, so Sirius made sure that Harry would have all the knowledge he could of at least one of his bloodlines.

He had delved into the last 800 years of lineage highlighting, more than telling him how one became a noble and ancient house, the remaining noble and ancient houses, their stance amongst other houses, their political affiliations, the power they maintained, their accorded privileges. He told Harry of the intentions some would have, but was vague, as his incarceration made him unaware of the true lean of the Ministry and by association the Wizengamot or the Royal magical Courts. Harry was informed of his own stance as the Heir apparent to Noble and Ancient houses and how in the wizarding world, he was now on a titular mountain of ascension. He was going to be sought after on nearly every front. Thinking that that this was a decent foundation for now, he paused in the lessons.

The conversation came to a pause when Sirius nonchalantly pointed to Harry's name under his own. Knowing it went out of sequence, he still wanted to show him. He couldn't hold back the pride he felt in his own decision.

Padfoot felt like an infant that took its first unaided step.

"How?" Harry asked. Observing the name, _Harry James Potter (Black)_

"I named you my Heir, and your name was put up here." Sirius replied.

"Why the parenthesis?" Harry asked again, not questioning how his name was '_put up there'_ chalking it up to just one of those magical things.

"Because once you become the head of house, you will be a member of the Black family and the surname will be attached to your name, so the house Potter and Black will be one." He finished with a bright smile.

So now Harry found himself on the floor, staring up at his name.

"You want to take a break Harry?" Sirius asked, knowing that even the basics in pureblood society were difficult to understand, and Harry was behind because of his lack of hereditary instruction.

"No I'm fine we can keep going, Though, I am curious" Master harry began, both eyebrows raised as he noticed his Godfather in her peripheral vision. "You haven't told me anything about the girls I'm going to be marrying."

Sirius regarded his tea closely, looking it over with intent and purpose all the while choosing his next six words carefully. "They aren't really _girls_ per say" He whisper/hissed through lips pressed into a line.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, rising up on his elbows, his eyes brows narrowing, beginning to wonder exactly what foolishness his godfather had really gotten him into. Two girls fine, but two different species girls that was something else.

"Well…nothing bad, really Harry." Sirius said, not meeting Harry in the eyes.

"Well, come on then?" Harry pressed.

"They are older than you is what I mean, Harry, that's why I said they aren't girls. They are women." Sirius said with a smile hoping that his explanation although vague was enough to justify what he had just said.

"Right, so they aren't goblins or centaurs, or banshees or anything like that?" He breathed out.

Sirius began to laugh. "Banshees?" He rocked in the chair before calming down. "That's a good one. Marrying a banshee. I would love to see that."

"I never know what to expect of you. Saying they aren't girls and all."

"Well like I said, they aren't, they're both roundabout 30 years, I do believe." Sirius paused, realizing that his vague explanation, followed by a laugh, led to a loose mouth, and thus an impromptu release of vital information that was originally meant to be told with delicacy. But he could only stare innocently at his godson.

"30? Sirius…that's twice my age!" Harry chided.

Sirius was amazed by the calmness of his response.

"Yeah." Was all he could say in response.

In all actuality, Harry had realized that for himself to survive, he would have to expect the worst, and be pleasantly surprised when it wasn't as bad as he thought. Kind of like watching a B film. At least he didn't tell him, he would be marrying some 50 year old hag.

"Any more surprises Sirius? You're starting to sound like Dumbledore, telling me what you think I need to know. Just spit it all out." Harry said quietly, looking out of the window.

Sirius took offence. His tolerance for the elder wizard had begun to wane, so saying he was mimicking the barmy old codger was nothing short of an affront against him. He showed his distaste, and then followed with a sigh, realizing that it was indeed pertinent as he had a hand in the boy's future.

"Right Harry…"

Sirius swiveled away in his chair, sucking in air through his teeth and pursing his lips. He took in a deep breath and steeled himself. This was the moment that would define him. How was he to tell his son for all intent and purpose that he was to marry his mortal enemies _'mother'_? Even if he she really wasn't his mother, she had played one hell of a role, and he knew that Harry, as stubborn as he was, was going to either explode or remove his bullocks from the base with a carefully charged severing charm. Furthermore, how was he was supposed to follow that elucidation with a detailed explanation of the head of the DMLE, a woman that easily controlled the fighting forces of the MoM, had a niece in his year at Hogwarts, was admittedly pretty as all hell, but was also in the same age bracket as the mother of his enemy, and that she was also to be is wife. 'By the way don't get in trouble, your wife can send you to juvee?' He laughed internally. This caused Sirius to look around for any wand within his grasp. He breathed easier when he didn't see one. With his back to harry, he finely replied.

"Well….I uh, I was going to wait until later to tell you…" he began. "Might as well do it now."

* * *

Narcissa found herself in a very exposed position. She was lying on her bed for the most part nude. Nothing but a frilly cream colored bra and panty set covered her tender bits. Her cheeks were exceptionally pink and her eyes were red from tears, not tears of sadness or anger though. Tears of sheer, pure, unadulterated laughter.

In her grasp was a piece of parchment, most exquisite parchment, which bore a familiar seal. It was an M stamped exquisitely in fine calligraphy, a few highlights and a snake that coiled its way around the base of the M.

Under the seal was a finely scribed letter. Anyone would have thought that a woman's hand had graced this parchment but she was all the wiser. It was indeed the fine print of her ex-husband, if that's what he was. Earlier in the week, after being accosted by her old family house elf, Kreacher, as he and the rest of the elves Sirius had purchased came to Malfoy Manor to retrieve her belongings, he had been made aware of the situation that had so eluded him for most of the day. He tried his damndest to stop the elves, even going as far as to try to harm them, but Kreacher, every the feisty old thing, had taken it upon himself to torment the elder Malfoy with his Elf Magic. Lucius had decided to write a strongly worded letter. In it, were the most foul of things, not even the most deplorable of men would want to read them, but suffice to say that a 'Bitch, Cunt and thrice damned plebian whore' were among the nicer things said.

Narcissa reply was simple. "I bet Rita Skeeter would love to meet your sister"

The next morning she had received 29 owls, and had to tell the house elves not to allow any house elves that were not under oath to the blacks to enter the Blackmoore Manor. Lucius had obviously realized his folly, because the first of the letters was hilarious enough to cause her to laugh outright.

"Idiot, I'm still going to do you in." She chortled as she attempted to regain her composure. Revenge, as most would say was a dish best served cold, and as a member of the Blacks, she was indeed as cold as could be.

"Hell hath no fury like a vengeful Narcissa." She said to herself as she continued to dress, wiping off the tears of laughter.

* * *

"THE FARRETS FUCKING MUM, SERIOUSLY? AMELIA BONES, THE HEAD OF THE DMLE? THEY BOTH HAVE KIDS AT SCHOOL WITH ME!"

"Harry calm down!" Sirius, said, trying to remain calm, yet keeping his distance. He had cast silence charms on all the walls, the floor and the roof just in time. He locked the door with 3 different charms and stood in the far corner.

Harry's eyes were alit with fury, glowing a burning green, his hair danced freely as a cold wind lashed around him.

"Harry please, you have to listen, calm down so I can explain it to you."

"Sirius, on all that is holy, you had better explain thoroughly, or I will insure that you will sit to pee for the remainder of your life."

Sirius winced, staying in the corner.

"Look, I honestly don't remember this contracts creation. But it doesn't matter; neither of them have kids Harry."

"What are you daft Sirius? Narcissa has Draco!" Harry yelled. "And what about Susan? She's as good as her child."

Sirius sighed and finally sat down. He took a deep breath and began the retelling of the story of Narcissa Malfoy, what happened to her, her situation and how it came to be. He finished before explaining the situation of Amelia and Susan, the reason why Susan is in her custody and their familial relation.

"So that's that." Sirius finally said, forty minutes later.

"So Draco isn't her son?"

"No."

"And Lucius diddled his sister."

"Yes"

"So all that rubbish I said about him being inbred was true?"

"Very."

Harry couldn't help but to smile. This was great, a whole new source of ammo against the idiot Slytherin.

"Ok." Harry said calmly.

"Ok what pup?"

"Ok to what you told me Sirius, I don't know if I can fully believe it, I want to confirm it for myself, but if it means I can have one on old Lucy and Dracokins, then I'll be fine for now. When do I meet her?"

"Narcissa expects to meet you soon, within a day or two."

"That's why you're drilling me with this stuff?" He said waving his hands from the family tree to the heredity books.

"Yes."

Harry nodded. He had learned last year how to hide his emotions and placate people all the while creating his own plans. That was how he survived Dumbledore's machinations. He was a secret Slytherin, and his conniving mind was simply gathering information. After all if he was to be married, what was the point in self-pity? Why not make it profitable?

His mind came to a halt thought as he looked at his godfather.

"Shit Sirius…"

"What harry?"

"We still have to tell everyone…"

"Fuck…"

* * *

The fire flicked to life and Amelia knelt down and waited. She grasped a handful of fluu powder before throwing it in and waiting for the flames to roar alive with their green brilliance. Once active, she tapped her glamour bracelet to ensure her disguise was up before she stuck her face in.

"Sirius Orion Black"

There was a moment before she heard a faint voice telling someone to hold on before she watched as a man in a black cloak knelt down and smiled at her.

"Meli!" He said rather loudly with a smile.

"Shut it Black and do not call me that. Is it safe for me to come through? I had some thing's to talk to you about."

Sirius looked around before closing the door of his study. He locked it with a series of charms, followed by a few silencing charm on every wall, the floor, the ceiling and along the corners before he returned to fire.

"Come on through."

With that Amelia withdrew her head and stepped through, stepping out with grace.

"Look at you Amelia…I have to say. Time hasn't been too kind."

Trust in Sirius black to forget about tact, although a handsome man, and once a surprisingly good Auror, he had little way in sense sometimes, and simply decided to skate along with charm. Or so he fooled everyone into believing.

Amelia rolled her eyes ad tapped the charm, removing the guise of a middle age administrator to her younger and exceptionally attractive younger self. Sirius wolf whistled, eliciting a sarcastic smile before she crossed the room and sat down, crossing her leg and eyeing the elder man.

"Always the looker, eh Amelia. Too bad that's all my godsons." He said with a brusque smile.

She rolled her eyes once more, blushing a bit. "Exactly what I wanted to talk to you about actually."

He nodded.

"So this is where you've been hiding eh?" She said with a smirk before getting to her point. "I think it would be pertinent that Master Harry and I meet Sirius. I won't accept a no, and you won't offer anything less than yes and when, if you know what is best for you." She smiled, her voice holding an edge.

Sirius shook his head a smirked, all too aware of her position in this world. "I agree" He said after a moment. "When did you have in mind?"

"I would say today, but I suppose that is too soon. So how about 3 days' time?" She asked.

"Hmm, well Harry is scheduled to meet with his other betrothed in two days, so that would be acceptable. We do have some business to do at Gringotts, perhaps you could accompany us and you could go about with him from there?"

Amelia nodded in agreement, bristling a bit at the mention of the other woman. "Fine…" She agreed, not understanding her untoward jealousy. "What possessed you to name me AND Narcissa as his betrothed? Isn't she married or did someone make a blunder somewhere that no one ever caught on to?"

Sirius shook his head. "A blunder on our part, the Blacks I mean. My uncle, Cygnus accepted the original contract but was lied to about some details. Because they didn't follow proper procedure in the wedding ceremony, the reading of the banns, or the contract, nothing was properly signed. With my uncle's death and me being named as the head, everything kind of just slipped through the cracks. They were able to hide it from Narcissa, even though I revoked the wedding. As soon as I can plan on placing charges of line theft and kidnapping on the Malfoy House."

She only nodded in return, unaware of the information. "Does Harry know all of this? Does Harry know that he is marrying two women with children his age at his school?"

Sirius smiled. "Yes, Harry does. But I explained to him your position, and I explained to him Narcissa's position in regards to Draco."

"What Position in regards to Draco? That's her son."

"Ahh, but…he isn't. Suffice to say that the rumors of the Malfoy's true practice of 'blood purity' have some foundation in truth."

Amelia made a face of disgust, shaking her head before she stood. "Right well Sirius that is all I have needed to speak about. What time are we meeting?"

"10am sounds good, don't you agree?"

"Yes…well, good day Lord Black."

"Good day Lady Bones." He said with a smile as she vanished in an eruption of green flames.

Sirius undid the charms before falling back on the couch. He remembered what Harry had said, and realized with a sad truth, that they had to tell everyone at some point so before Amelia had called, they decided they might as well rip the band aid off and tell everyone at the meeting this evening.

* * *

Harry had gone to his room where he lay quiet for 30 minutes before falling into a light sleep. He was vaguely aware he had company before he felt his bed shift. Upon opening his eyes, he spied a smiling girl, watching him.

"Hey Mione" He said groggily, shifting in his bed as he sat up.

"Hi Harry. So are you going to talk to me?"

Harry shrugged as he fumbled for his glasses, finding them he put them on. He smiled slightly. He didn't understand the feelings she had been giving him recently. They had started at the yule ball, but he dismissed them. Regardless, he was to be married and soon, so what hope in chance did he have in pursuing these odd sensations for a girl he secretly had a crush on for the past half school year. Casting all that aside he looked at her intently before speaking.

"Sirius has named me his heir, that's what I have been doing all day, before you ask."

She nodded. "Ok, that's understandable; you're like a son to him. Is that what he wanted to talk to you about last night?"

"For the most part, yes." Harry replied. "But there is more." He paused, collecting himself as he decided she deserved to know before the rest of the group. "Hermione, on my 15th birthday I-"

"DINNER EVERYONE, COME ONE, WE HAVE A MEETING LATER"

Harry sighed as he was interrupted. Hermione looked at him, the door, then back before standing up. "Tell me after dinner." She said before exiting.

Harry sat up and palmed his forehead. "Not gonna have to." He murmured before making his way out.

* * *

Dinner as usual was a mundane affair.

The group shared their day while harry looked down the row of people every now and then catching Hermione's eye.

Sirius was keen to catch on. It was more than obvious that something was there. He was going to need to speak to Harry about this. There were ways to work things out if this turned to more, but he had to make sure the boy understood the workings of it. Either way, tonight was going to change things for a lot of people. So Sirius did something that most people would never had believed he would do.

He didn't speak the entire dinner.

* * *

Once dinner was finished, Harry and Sirius prepared whilst they waited for the order members to arrive.

It seemed like everyone took an abnormal amount of time getting around, saying their hellos, shaking hands before they took their seats. As usual Molly made a fit about Harry being there, but Sirius argued against it, Remus backing him up as he realized why Sirius wanted him there.

Albus blue eyes never missed a beat, but Harry as well as the two marauders were wise enough to not make eye contact.

Finally after the proceedings and menial things, Sirius stood slowly.

"Your attention please."

Everyone looked at Sirius questioningly. Albus remaining passive with his hands flat on the table.

"I'd like to say a few words concerning Harry and wishes set forth by his father and me."

Sirius paused, bringing himself together, before putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"14 years ago, James Potter, Ryan Bones and I went out and had a bit of fun it seems. I don't remember the happenings, but suffice to say that night ended in a contract of sorts."

"What kind of contract?" Molly asked, narrowing her brows.

"A Marriage contract between Harry, Narcissa Black, and Amelia Bones."

Silence.

Silence…

* * *

Chaos, quite literally the only word that could explain what was happening right now. It had taken only 9 seconds for the room to erupt into a mad cacophony of sound. Harry should know, he had counted the moment the silence began to the first 'Are you Serious?' Now he sat like a single reed in the middle of a turbulent lake, wide eyed looking around the room, watching everyone's reactions.

Sirius was shaking his head slowly as he listened to Molly berate him. "What in Bloody hell were you thinking Sirius getting him included in something like that! Two women? You obviously weren't thinking were you? You were drunk weren't you? That's it he was drunk, is there a way to get the boy out of this on some technicality like his fool of a godfather was intoxicated."

The Twins were simply wide eyed in wonder. A small smirking playing across their lips as they moved through the thrashing throng of adults like slippery snakes until they sidled up to the Harry, each now sporting identical grins.

"Never"

"Thought"

"You"

"Had"

"It"

"In"

"YOU!"

They said finishing their twin speaks in unison and with massive smiles and mocking bowing chanting. "Please teach us oh mighty one. Take us under your wing Prongslet, son of a marauder. We beseech you and ask to be your apprentices!"

Ronald the Ponce he was, stood open mouthed. Closing it momentarily, clearly in disbelief. His 'bestfriend' was getting married, and not to just anyone, but two women, two older women.

Ginny was stuck in her own world, her reality crashing around her. She balled into her hands, her head leaning on her mother's side.

Hermione had sprang up, her bushy hair dancing around her livid face, her wand in her grasp as it flickered dangerously, wildly. It wasn't anger in her eyes, it was sadness. Harry didn't understand, but he felt it too. She looked at him before tears slowly came out of her eyes before storming out of the room. Harry had half the sense to chase after her, but was held back by a stern hand.

"Later Harry." Sirius said.

Harry was surprised by the seriousness in his voice and eyes so he stayed where he was.

"How is that possible, Sirius? Amelia perhaps, but Narcissa, she is married." Albus asked calmly, hiding his inner turmoil. This marriage derailed his misguided attempts at controlling the young man. If this was indeed true, Narcissa and Amelia's influence would be tantamount to disorder for him. There had to be a way he could control the boy, his fortune and his Wizengamot seats. Though at this juncture he couldn't fathom it.

"She is not married to Lucius; suffice it to say the marriage was dissolved. Sirius replied shortly before the group broke into another cacophony of insults and questioning, hurled towards Sirius.

"How could you do this Sirius?" Molly asked.

"She's the wife of a Death Eater. She's worse than a Slytherin." Ron said amongst the crowd.

"She was a Slytherin, idiot." Harry muttered

"There must be some way to end this contract." Molly continued.

"It's binding. Harry has to be wed or his magic or life is forfeit. I didn't draw the contract, Ryan did, and he bound it to some old rules as well, including child birth and more." Sirius said softly, sitting down.

Ginny continued to sob into her mom. "It'll be alright, you will be a Potter." Molly whispered, unaware that Harry heard. Molly was worried, in one fell swoop, her dreams for her daughter were stolen, and the hopes of wealth and power and station that Dumbledore had alleged were cast to the winds. They had to salvage this situation.

"Sirius, YOU IDIOT! Did you not think before you acted? Harry can't marry those, those WOMEN! They are too old for him! And one of them is a death eater whore. Sirius how COULD YOU! He's just a Boy and you ruined his life! She was yelling, pointing a chubby finger.

"ENOUGH!" Potter finally yelled, standing up, slamming his hands on the table. "Just enough!" he repeated, looking down momentarily, then to Sirius and then to where Hermione had been sitting.

"I don't know why you are all so mad at Sirius. But it seems like everyone forgets that his name wasn't the only name signed on that piece of paper, excuse me napkin. My father and the Lord Bones of that time signed their names as well. So it wasn't just Sirius that made the mistake, it was the two of them too." He paused to take a breath.

"I was angry when I first found out. I made sure Sirius knew that." The marauder smirked at him. "But after I thought about it, I accepted it. The fact that you guys are this angry makes no sense to me as this is my life, you get to continue living yours in manner that you see fit. So if I am fine with it, if I am not angry, what right does any of you have to be angry with my godfather?" Silence consumed them. "None" he finished. Pushing his chair out as he excused himself, but paused before leaving the meeting room.

His eyes searched the room before landing on the motherly woman with red hair.

"I'm far from a boy." He said his voice barely above a whisper.

Taking a breath he continued. "Was it a boy that faced a full grown mountain troll to save a girl he hardly knew? Was it a boy that went to an Acromantula's nest to get information to save a friend? Was it a boy that went down and saved "your" daughter from a 70-foot Basilisk, while the majority of the school wouldn't speak to him because they thought he was the heir of Slytherin? Was it a boy that stood up to a horde of Dementors to save his godfather? Was it a boy that out flew a dragon with nothing but a broomstick?

"Harry my boy..." Dumbledore tried to interrupt, but Harry continued, shaking his head at the stupid comment the man just said.

"Was it a boy that forgave your son for leaving him to fend for himself while half the school spent their time doing anything hateful towards him because they assumed he lied for glory and fame? Was it a boy that saved not only his hostage but another from the murky depths of the Black Lake? Was it a boy that came out winner of the Triwizard Tournament? And tell me Molly Weasley, was it a boy that faced the Dark Lord Voldemort more than three times?!"

Molly was silent, but Harry had one last thing to say, "You know Vernon used to call me BOY, and every time someone calls me that I remember the days locked in under the stairs." His opulent green gaze burrowed into Molly before snapping to Dumbledore. He stared at the aged wizard momentarily before turning away and leaving the room.

Hermione had been behind another door and heard. She smiled faintly at the feelings she got from what he said, resolving that this wasn't the end, it was just nothing more than another challenge.

* * *

The room quieted once he had exited and he made his way to the parlor. He was followed by Sirius who closed the door and once more sat across from him.

"Could have gone better." Harry said.

"It's still going…" Sirius commented.

They both stayed quiet, before Sirius spoke up. "Thank you Harry. Thank you for standing up for me."

"Well, it wasn't completely your fault, was it?" Harry said with a faint smile.

The pair resumed their silence.

* * *

Being a 15 year old male, and despite his initial disdain at the prospect of being married at such an early age, his hormones had taken a moment to send his mind the more pressing thoughts that ensnared such individuals, such as certain urges. He had never had the _'talk'_, and truly did not want to hear it from Sirius, but was curious none the less. The quiet allowed him to collect his thoughts.

"What am I supposed to do with two women?" He finally asked.

The Marauder balked, and choked on the tea he had brought with him from the kitchen, not really sure how to respond as he had almost forgotten that he was indeed marrying two women.

"I mean, I kinda know what's supposed to happen…" harry drug on, finally catching his Godfathers reaction. He shook his head and chuckled. "Never mind let's talk about it another time." He finally finished, propping his head op on the back of the couch. It surprised him at times, the maturity, or lack there off, that his godfather had. It was refreshing and annoying at times, refreshing because it was much easier to interact, annoying because sometimes he needed that structured rigidity that only a parent or parental figure could give.

He shrugged it off.

Sirius was EXPONENTIALLY happy that Harry had somehow skived the subject himself. Knowing his role in the boy's life, he knew at some point the talk would be an unbound necessity. But what was he to tell the boy about the willy and the cooter? He himself had trouble saying S-E-X around his seniors! He still couldn't bring himself to face the fact that breasts, a word he found difficult to use, (Choosing to say tits or tata's) were of a practical necessity to a woman's form. He in fact still feigned innocence in regards to women's use of the restroom.

To him they didn't even fart or poo.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. Please tell me if I did anything wrong so I can make the changes. Anyways, enjoy. Thanks to and Uzunaru999. **

**Next chapter, Aftermath of the Proclamation Dumbles tries to meddle, Molly weasels, Sirius is in a bad mood, Narcissa faces a conundrum, Amelia wisen's up, and Harry meets his first Betrothed. How should it go?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I've been rather ill. Anyways, here is your next chapter. I'm not too pleased with it to be honest, but I blame it on being sick. As always R&R. I don't mind constructive criticism as it helps out a lot! I look forward to reading the reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 7.** Bonjour Mademoiselle Noir.

How many days had it been?

1 week. 7 days. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes. 604,800 seconds. In that time she managed to ruin it all. She managed to make his life a mess. Or so he made himself believe.

Malfoy Manor was, in a few simple words, in various states of disarray. Clothes were everywhere, tables had been flipped, there were scorch marks in the wall and two dead house elves were being carted out of the mansion by their brethren in weeping silence. A long haired, almost platinum blonde headed sociopath was sitting on a black and silver chaise, literally the only thing not thoroughly thrashed in the drawing room. A bottle of gold liquor sloshed dangerously in his loose grasp as he leaned back into the arm rest. How had this happened? How did she found out? It was worded so perfectly! 15 years she was there, then in a matter of moments she was gone. He found himself missing her, well not her but the services she so dutifully provided, but could do nothing about it except brood.

"Father?" A slight voice said through a crack in the door. "Father, are you in here?" The voice said once more.

"What do you want?"

"I just came to see what is going on. You have yet to explain to me what has happened, or where mother is."

The elder sat up slowly, yet did not face the door. "So now I must explain myself to you?" he asked, softly, though spitting the words with vehemence. "Leave me be and go to your room, Draco, I'll call you when its dinner." The young boy at the crack of the door flinched at his father's venom. He nodded his ascension, before voicing his apology, closed the cracked door and left without another word, brows furrowed in thought.

Lucius leaned back against the chaise, taking another pull of the beverage. His mind sliding back to his most nefarious thoughts. "Threaten me…" he thought, remembering the letter. He thought of all the ways he could get her back, but remembered that she was a very smart woman. The simple fact that she was not here would cast him into an inquisitive light to the public, and once the knowledge that Lord Malfoy of the Noble House of Malfoy was wife-less, he would be a social pariah. Rumors were a rich, ambitious, politicians worst enemy, when not created by themselves.

"I'll make you pay, whore." He finally vocalized before putting the bottle to his lips and throwing his head back, draining out the remainder of the liquid. Tomorrow would be terrible for him.

* * *

Harry lay in his bed, one arm folded behind his head, the other at his side, holding on to a parchment letter he had received late the previous evening after lounging with Sirius and recalling the moment they broke the news. He was surprised by the arrival of the post considering the time, but was even more surprised by the dainty and amazingly precise and exquisite writing that was on it. It interested him. His curiosity toyed with; he opened it and was fairly surprised by what he read:

_Harry,_

_I understand this may come as a shock, especially considering the time of this letter, but I must admit that I am excited for our meeting tomorrow. I do hope we get on. _

_There are many things we should talk about, many questions you probably want answered, but none the less, I truly do look forward to our rendezvous and I hope you do as well. _

_Yours forever,_

_Narcissa_

It was a simple letter, but the end made him blush, and he couldn't understand why. 'Yours forever' he thought to himself, looking at the letter once more before folding it up and placing it gingerly on his night stand. He took in a deep breath before rolling to his right side. It was still early so maybe he could get an hour or two more of sleep. He reached over, clicked off his light and closed his eyes.

* * *

To say Sirius was in a bad mood this morning was if anything an understatement.

The night before, he had half expected the night to end pleasantly after he and Harry sat in the drawing room joking with each other. But as all good things must come to an end, that red haired fat arse had to end his like a wrecking ball smashing into big ben. Thankfully Harry had already made his way to his room, and despite Sirius's foolishness, he was well prepared, having spent a majority of his younger life before he spirited himself to the Potters learning pureblood doctrine.

He had gotten up from his couch, grabbed his tea cup and made for the kitchen where he still heard muffled, though obviously excited voices. He steeled his jaw, straightened his face, tilted his head up and pushed the door open. For all that perceived him; he manifested the grace of a French noblesse, an imperial gallant, so reminiscent of Henri de Marsay from the novella La Fille aux yeux d'or.

"Good evening" He said stoically, a deep frown painted on his face as the inhabitants all turned to face him. Internally he began to count down until the shriek of a monster broke him from thought.

"Sirius, you have quite a bit of explaining to do." Molly said watching the noticeably younger man as he set his cup down, flattened his jacket against him, and turned slowly and for all intent and purpose put on the true demeanor of a lord. He did look rather imperious and for a moment she faltered, her own upbringing threatening to rear its head as she had been taught to remember her place and station amongst the highest of noble houses.

"Do I really Molly dear? I vaguely remember Harry saying that this topic was over. As such I doubt I need to explain anything to you, you aren't his mother."

"I'm as good as." She retorted.

Sirius wanted to snort but the silky greasy voice of an individual with equally greasy hair cut between the pair. "As usual, Black and his foolishness has-"

Sirius put up a finger at which even Dumbledore was surprised when Snape stopped in mid sentence. "One, I don't like you Snivelling Snapelupagus. Two, you get absolutely no say in ANYTHING that has to deal with the Potters or the Blacks. Three, you really shouldn't interject you're exceptionally shallow minded thoughts around your betters. Four, you're really ugly. Five, get out of my house and don't come back until the next meeting, and from then on, leave right afterward, I'm afraid your hair may contaminate the rest of us, I do believe last night I saw it move and we weren't in the wind." Sirius smiled knowing he had riled up the bat like human.

Snapes chest puffed out as he prepared for a retort but Dumbledore interceded. "Enough, perhaps you should go Professor."

"Headmaster, Black-" He began, sounding that much more like a whining form one.

"Severus, please." The headmaster spoke once more, now turning his glinting blue eyes to the man.

Reluctantly, Snape acquiesced and nodded, billowing his cloak around him before making his way out. Sirius stifled a laugh.

Silence once more prevailed, but the seconds didn't survive before Molly interjected again. "Headmaster, surely the Potters didn't want this for their son, there must be something you can do."

The face Sirius made was nothing short of exceptionally hilarious. "Hold on…Molly, you didn't even KNOW the Potters. How could you presume to have any idea what they could have wanted for their son?"

Molly looked at him indignantly, but had no answer, as it was simple truth. Besides, he doubted Lily would have tolerated the woman for long.

"That's neither here nor there Sirius. The fact is we must do something about this contract. The obligation is too great for a 15 year old boy." The headmaster said aloud, failing to mention that he was afraid that with this marriage, his grasp on Harry would be lost, the seats in the Wizengamot would be held by two very cunning women and his power be somewhat diminished. The Potter name was a beacon, and one he had every intention of manipulating, for the purpose of great and good.

"As I said Albus, there is no way out. What's done is done. Harry has accepted it; I have accepted it and I do believe the ladies in question have as well. In any case this is family business and considering neither of you are family I will be leaving now. Have a good night, and please lock up once you leave." With that Sirius nodded to the few remaining people and left the room.

Now he sat in his study the next morning, brow furrowed, inexplicably perturbed by their interest in dissolving the contracts rather than wondering how Harry felt about the situation. For people that said they cared for his godson, they seemed to be very focused on the paper, rather than the person.

* * *

Albus Dumbeldore was a man of many devices. He had his hands in everything, and generally knew the pull of a situation.

Not this time.

He felt bothered. He was completely unaware of the contract that had been made, and as Sirius, in the eyes of magic, was Harry's guardian in all intent and purpose there was nothing he could do. The only way to resolve this issue was go to the women. Amelia and her morals would be first.

* * *

"Tempus"

9:45 AM. She set her wand back down before returning to the papers that sat at her desk. Amelia had decided to return to work for no other purpose but to avoid the mountain that would have been paper work that accrued over her absence. It was nothing more than rubbish, silly forms, grievances, disputes, allocation of funds for various offices under the DMLE, she felt like a director, not the head. Although, this time, concentration was not her ally.

'Harry Potter'

She thought from time to time. There was so much information on him, yet the majority seemed to be tall tales, over sensationalized ruminations by a less than reputable source. 'Why cant the bint tell the truth.' She thought, referring to the less than trustworthy Rita Skeeter. Yet again, another issue of the Daily Prophet had been issued, and yet again, the press decided to skewer the young man, bathe him in the negative light of societal intrigue as **Harry Potter: The-Boy-Who-Lies. **

A knock from her door drew her attention. She looked up from the paper, and politely called for the person to enter. He personal assistant crossed the room before reaching her desk.

"Here you go Madame Bones. The Auror Reports from Azkaban, for Sunday June 21st to Saturday June 27th."

Amelia took the manila folder with a nod, a gracious smile, and a quick thank you. Setting it down she quickly flipped through it, noting nothing of detail. Though she did pause when she saw that a Dementor count seemed to have been off on the 25th, yet it was obviously a mistake as the reporting guard made an effort to erase the original figure, scribal his initials and replace the figure which directly correlated with the previous week's report. She didn't think much on it as things like this sometimes happened, and who in their right mind would actually want to go through and count Dementors. They were vile If nothing else. Besides, there was no way a Dementor could be unaccounted for, especially two.

She set the report down and slid it to the side of her desk before returning to the remainder of her paperwork, trying to stave off the boredom, and regain control of her concentration from the thoughts of Harry Potter and their impending rendezvous.

* * *

"Time to get up Harry"

The voice was faint. He tried to block it out. Sleep was too good, and the simple fact that he had the pleasure of sleeping in was all the better.

"No" He said, though his voice was muffled.

"Oh come on Dear." The voice continued.

Ugh…Harry thought. Little escaped his notice, and the simple fact that whomever it was called him dear, made it all too clear as to WHO it was.

"I'd rather sleep in a bit more Mrs. Weasley. I have a lot to do today." He finally said, turning his head away from the pillow so he could be heard.

"Oh come now. There isn't much going on today, all were going to be doing is cleaning up the house."

'Pfft, that's what YOURE going to be doing' Harry thought before replying. "I have a meeting today, Sirius is taking me. So I won't be here, and I don't know when I'll be back."

"Oh." She mumbled. "What is the meeting about?"

"My marriages." Was his quick reply.

"I see. Well Harry, there is no need to worry about that, Dumbledore will have it all sorted for you."

"Doubt it. There's nothing to be done, besides, I don't really need his help."

"Harry, everyone needs help at some point, that's what we're doing. We are helping you out of this situation." She said a bit too brightly. "So you don't have to worry about any meeting today, so come on, up. Time to get things going."

Harry had finally sat up. He took his glasses and placed them on the bridge of his nose before looking at the red haired woman. "Mrs. Weasley, I don't need help out of my _situation_. My meeting is going to happen. But feel free to do what you want." Harry quickly climbed out of his bed and crossed the room, reaching the door. "Now if you please, I need to shower." He finished by closing the door gently.

Molly was nothing short of shocked by Harry's curt responses. As usual she was completely oblivious to her slight faux pas the evening before, and thus oblivious to the trust she had lost. She huffed to herself, resolving to visit with Sirius very soon. It seemed she had yet to realize that the younger wizard did not put much stock in her opinion.

* * *

'What do I wear?'

'Who CARES?'

'I do!'

'Why?'

'Why? First, I prefer to be presentable at all times. Two, I am a woman, mind you a woman that prefers to look her best regardless of the company. Three, I'm going to be marrying him, I cant just walk around in my knickers!'

'Hey, if you want his attention that just might be the best way to do it!'

'Why am I arguing with myself?' Narcissa thought, forcibly vanishing the other thoughts as she stared into the vast depth of her closet. She faced a conundrum. She had been so sure she wanted to meet him, but now she was positively flustered, at odds with herself, all because of clothing. What appearance did she want to give off? She was aware that some of the clothing screamed MUM.

"Oh Bother" She said aloud grabbing what she though suited the occasion best.

* * *

Harry had finished with his morning ablutions. Now he stood at the foot of his bed staring at the clothing that had been laid out for him.

"Thought I would help you out pup."

'What was it with everyone wanting to _help'_ he thought, but dismissed the thought as he realized Sirius true intention was just that. He turned to the door, eyeing the Marauder wearily, before looking back at the black casual day coat, dark blue jeans, brown penny loafers and white button up shirt.

"This is what I'm wearing?"

"Yep?"

"Sirius, I'll look like a randy posher from south of Sheffield. All I'm missing is an ascot and a pair of driving gloves."

Sirius laughed out loud, looking at the outfit. "It's probably best to get used to this Harry. If I know Cissy, that's what she is going to prefer. Plus, why should you care? I saw the rubbish you were wearing when you got here, and even if I don't care too much about fashion, I could at least point out that you looked like a loony." He said entering the room before drawing his wand and flicking it quickly, conjuring a pair of tan driving gloves. "There, outfit is complete now right?" He said tossing them to Harry who promptly slapped them from the air letting them hit the ground at his feet.

Harry smiled before speaking, "Can you leave so I can dress?"

"Ok, I'll be downstairs. I doubt you need to eat anything so don't worry about breakfast." Sirius complied, flicking his wand once more as the gloves vanished before closing the door behind him.

Once harry was done, he had to admit to himself, his godfather had made a smart choice. The jeans, shirt, and jacket fit him perfectly, and the shoes were only slightly too big. He grabbed his newest black cloak, pulling his sleeves through it before he made his way out. He stopped for a moment, eyeing the door across from him.

'Hermione' He thought.

He crossed the hallway and knocked on the closed door. No answer. He knocked once more before leaning on the frame and waiting.

"She said that she had to leave. Her parents were taking a trip to the Canary Islands, and she wanted to go with them. Said she would owl us when she returned." Ron said, approaching from behind Harry.

"Oh." Harry replied, looking a bit put out. "Thought she would have said bye or something." Harry said softly.

"Can't blame her though eh?"

"What, why?"

"What with what happened last night. Bet she is right pissed off at Sirius"

"Why would she be mad at Sirius?"

"The whole contract thing, I mean come on mate, who else's fault could it be? I mean he's great and all don't get me wrong but he isn't the most responsible of blokes around is he?"

Harry chuckled sarcastically. "And you are Ronald?"

Ron's ears turned a shade of pink. "I…well…I'm not saying that, I'm just saying…"

"Saying what Ron?"

"What was he thinking? You know? "

"What does it matter now? Like I said last night, what's done is done, deal with it."

"How can you not be mad?" Ron said, his voice rising in agitation. "I mean one of the women is the mother of a snake and the other well, shit, what do we even know of her?"

Harry looked at Ron from the corner of his eye before pushing off the wall. His measure of irritation decreasing as he shook his head, barely able to feign interest in the conversation. "Are you so blind, you couldn't tell I was mad? Anyways, get off it Ron. This has nothing to do with you, just like I said to everyone last night. If I've dealt with it, then I think the lot of you can, unless you also had your OWN plans?"

Despite being his friend, Harry knew Ron wasn't smart enough to culminate an idea that would require depth especially if it was an idea trying to control him. He pushed by his friend, leaving him to watch as Harry made his way down the stairs, passing Ginny's ajar door. The girl noticed

"Harry?" She called, rushing to the door.

She received an idle hand in the air that vaguely looked like a middle finger before his hand dropped and he dismissed the girl, continuing down the stairs until he met Sirius at the landing.

She watched him continue as if she was nothing. But she was completely oblivious as to why. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, stifling a sob she shut the door and ran back to her bed before throwing herself onto it and burying her face into the pillow.

"Lets go Sirius, before anyone else tries to talk to me."

Sirius dually agreed as he had made it a habit of dodging Molly this morning. She had almost cornered him twice, but thankfully he was able to maneuver himself a bit more deftly than the heavier set woman. Sirius smiled at the young man, clapping him on the back before pushing him to the door. "Were going to make a few quick stops. I have a feeling Dumbledore has someone following us, so we need to take care of that. I don't like being watched."

Harry nodded just as they stepped through and closed the front door. Sirius raised his wand muttering a few words as he changed the color of his hair to a sandy blonde and a few of his facial features. "Kind of wish I was a metamorph" he mumbled, before reaching back to shut the door. Before it closed, they vanished with a crack, reappearing momentarily behind the Leaky Cauldron before vanishing once more only to reappear near Privet Drive, they repeated themselves again reappearing near the shrieking shack. They made the trip once more, ending on a long worn dirt road.

* * *

"DAMN IT! Dumbledore's going to tan my hide." Mundungus grumbled, walking through Diagon alley. He had one simple task, follow Sirius and Harry, but who could blame him? Dung was anything but capable. Half the time he was in a drunken stupor the remainder of the time he was in a never ending hangover. Today happened to be the better of the two, slightly drunk, perhaps coming down from the previous evening's escapades, but who cared right?

The man, smelling of defecation and cheap malt beer made his way through Knockturn alley, before leaning on a wall, retrieving a flask placing it on his lips and tilting its open end into his mouth. 'Might as well prepare' he thought, knowing he had to go report to mad eye soon.

Something no one really enjoyed.

* * *

The walk was quick, and despite the season the weather was actually quite wonderful. Harry wondered what people would think should they see the two of them marching down this path, clad in black cloaks, billowing out in the light breeze. They were very out of place. None the less his thoughts were put to the side as they approached a gate. Sirius stopped Harry and withdrew his wand, waving it through the air as he mumbled something incoherent. He turned back to the younger wizard nodded and proceeded forward. Harry followed, feeling a strange sensation wash over him. It made his hair stand on end and took a bit of his breath.

"What was-"

"The wards, registering you." Sirius replied before Harry could finish.

As they approached the massive wrought iron gate, Harry was able to distinguish the artistically crafted B in the center. He watched as Sirius continued, not even heeding the massive metal structure. He was walking straight for it.

"Hey, HEY! Sirius the gate!"

Sirius continued his stride, only smirking as he passed through the gate, the metal vanishing in a puff of black that seemed to trail after him. Harry raised a brow and followed. He should have figured. 'Magic gates' he thought. He followed suit, passing through the metal structure just as easily. He turned in time to watch it solidify and return to a form that belied its ethereal existence. They quickly strode the remainder of the way, up the lengthy driveway, flanked by massive green fields and trees and an immeasurable amount of flowers. If the B on the gate symbolized the ownership of the land, then Harry was surprised by the happy state of the grounds.

All too soon they reached the front door. Harry was suddenly nervous. 'Shit!' he thought feeling a sudden urge to just turn around and run. Sirius had prepared him for the meeting, given him what little knowledge he could in such a sparse amount of time, but the fact that he was here now was something completely different.

"Sirius…I want to leave." Harry chocked out.

Sirius held back a laugh. "Too late now Harry."

Harry's face paled as Sirius rose his hand to knock on the door. Three quick wraps later, they waited in silence. Sirius quickly returned his appearance to normal.

* * *

Narcissa had finished getting dressed, but decided against breakfast, thinking that an early lunch with Harry would be a great ice breaker. She wore something simple; a white sleeveless silk blouse, though she was unaware that the neck was cut a bit deep exposing a touch more cleavage than she normally did. She wore a black skirt, and black and white heels. She finished her ensemble by pulling her hair back loosely.

Now she found herself sitting in the parlor, reading the daily prophet with a modicum of disinterest. The article in question was of course about Harry as the majority of the daily prophet seemed to be about him and the triwizard tournament. She curious about what really happened, and figured eventually she could discern the truth for herself. She was interrupted by a slight pop.

"Mistress Black, Youse have visitors." The house elf said softly.

"Oh, lovely, let them in and direct them to the parlor please. Thank you Sid" She finished, folding the newspaper up. She took a deep breath and stood up, pressing her hands against her dress, smoothing out her blouse.

She didn't hear the door open, nor did she hear it close, she was vaguely aware of the steps as they reached the door to the parlor. She suddenly felt self-conscious. Taking a deep breath she faced the door and waited for them to turn in. The house elf came in first, followed by Sirius and his unnecessarily massive smile. He stood for a moment before standing to the side.

Harry walked in and paused, looking around momentarily before shyness took him. He turned his eyes to face the woman.

As if on cue the pair closed the distance between each other tentatively. She smiled at Harry who smiled back, before extending her hand in greeting. Harry remembering what Sirius had taught him took her dainty hand in his. 'It's so soft' he thought, blushing slightly before turning her hand up and kissing it lightly.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Noir" he said with a thorough blush.

"Bonjour" She replied hesitantly.

Narcissa was dually surprised by the action, her own cheeks turning a dark shade of pink as she turned to look at Sirius with an inquisitive eye. He shrugged before speaking.

"So I guess I'll be going then, you two enjoy your date." He said before quickly shuffling from the room and closing the door.

Harry, who just realized he was still holding her hand dropped it and watched Sirius leave with disbelief. He had hoped the man would stay but figured that would never happen. He took a stilling breath before looking forward, the blessing of innocence taking its toll as he blushed even more. This was happening far too much he thought.

* * *

**A/N**: **End of the chapter! Lol. Sorry. I just figured it would be better to end the chapter here, and actually dedicate a chapter to the pair. So for my readers and friends, the next chapter will actually be posted in a few hours. Sorry it's considerably shorter guys, my train of thought sucked today. Next chapter will be considerably longer. Regardless read and review. **

Next Chapter: Harry and Narcissa.

I am inclined to think that the Black family is French in origin, thus the reason Sirius instructed Harry to greet Narcissa like that.

Toujours Pur


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here it is, it's a somewhat serious chapter. Them getting to know each other and all. As always there are levels of intimacy in every relationship, so don't be surprised by what you read, they are barely scratching the surface of what will be. I truly hope you all enjoy, and sorry for taking so long. Anyways R enjoy R and here:**

**Chapter 8.** Harry and Narcissa

**_Previously:_**_ "So I guess I'll be going then, you two enjoy your date." He said before quickly shuffling from the room and closing the door. _

_Harry, who just realized he was still holding her hand dropped it and watched Sirius leave with disbelief. He had hoped the man would stay but figured that would never happen. He took a stilling breath before looking forward, the blessing of innocence taking its toll as he blushed even more. This was happening far too much he thought. _

* * *

Narcissa, an exceptionally precise women stood silently about 3 ft away from the young blushing man. She took in his appearance as she was sure he was doing the same. For a 15 year old, rather almost 15 year old, he was rather handsome, a trait belittled by his age. He had strong features; she liked the rigidity of his jaw, solid. His unruly hair, so like the little boy she saw all those years ago , but his keen green eyes, they were gorgeous, though a bit disconcerting. Their piercing nature caused her to feel as if he could see through her. They hid pain and anger and their venerable appearance looked far older than he did. Aged prematurely, giving them a look of hidden wisdom. He was a touch bit shorter than she would have guessed him to be, but that was fine. His appearance, over all, looked kept. A far cry from the individual she had seen from time to time boarding the Hogwarts express in far too large, and very haggard hand me downs. This young man looked the part. No doubt Sirius had a hand in his styling this afternoon.

She smiled to herself. "So, Harry, shall we have a seat?" She said breaking their silence.

Harry vaguely nodded as she turned around and he followed. 'She IS fit!' Harry thought, taking in her appearance. Beauty…once again a word that held misconception even in its most basic definition. He truly had no word to describe the woman before him. Had he not known that she was not Dracos mother, he would have found the only phrase he could consider to describe her, although appallingly belittlingly, was M.I.L.F. In all essence, in all reality, she was nothing short of divine. This left him mystified and with a strange longing in his shorts. He cast the thought aside, realizing that it had to be nothing short of inhibited desire. He flushed, wondering if she noticed, quickly adjusting his pants.

She was shorter than him, at least in his present shoes. Her figure was if nothing but sublime, a testament to womanhood. Her smile was exquisite and bright, and he couldn't help but to watch her arse as she made her way to the couch. Her obvious appearance screamed refined, and her voice was nothing short of regal though soothing enough to want to hear it all the time. With the knowledge of her that Sirius had imparted, he couldn't help but to be taken aback.

On closer inspection, there was no way she could be related to the ferret. She was gorgeous, but Draco, well he simply looked like a Draco.

Shortly Harry realized that she had taken a seat and he did the same, sitting idly across from her in a a rather plush thought subtly royal couch. She leaned back and watched him stay in that poised manner. He was far too stiff she thought. It was easy to tell he was uncomfortable. Who wouldn't be? Meeting your future relation in such a manner. All that aside, it was necessary to break the ice. But how do you bridge not only a gender gap, but an obvious age gap?

Perhaps the truth? She surmised.

"Well, Harry, I doubt you are pleased about any of this especially considering I am such an old lady."

Harry's eye brows almost flew into his hairline when she paused. He looked up wide eyed and immediately shook his head. "No, No….you are not old at all, in fact…" He trailed off, blushing. She had decided of course to illicit such a reaction. She smiled at his incoherent mumblings before chiding him on.

"In fact what?"

Harry looked up at her for a moment appreciating her smile. "Well…" He began and paused. "You're right. I wasn't happy, not in the least. But what can I do? Anyways, you are not old, and if you are you certain don't look it. You're really pretty." He added, looking away as he blushed YET again. A feat he was no longer enjoying. But she was. She smiled fully before leaning forward.

"Thank you Harry, you're pretty easy on the eyes as well."

If he was in any way surprised, he actually hid it well. 'Never show weakness in the eyes of opposition' he thought to himself, deciding then and there, that he _had_ had enough of the blushing, and if he was truly to be married, he couldn't simply be chided on and thought of as nothing more than a boy. After all, he hated that word. The word that caused him so much dismay and turmoil. The word that had been used to control and demean him in every way possible. The word that had toyed with him as he grew up. Three letters that did nothing but betray him of his experiences. 'NO!, I will master myself' he continued to think.

"Thank you." He finally said. Finding himself severely lacking after his internal monologue, the speech falling short of effect.

He blushed yet again. 'Fuck'

Narcissa couldn't help but watch. He was cute in his way, the obvious internal struggle flitting across his face. His eyes betrayed some of the emotion he tried his hardest to hide. Allowing the silence to linger she watched with contrite fascination as it had been ages since she had been around a man, well a tongue tied man, and it was somewhat endearing to watch him school himself.

"Its okay Harry, you don't have to be nervous."

She finally said, breaking the silence as he finally turned to look up at her.

"In fact, how about we have something to drink. I know it is a bit early, and generally I wouldn't approve of this, but I think it would benefit us both." She paused and called a house elf that vanished momentarily only to immediately return with a bottle of whiskey and two cups already filled with two fingers worth. "Just don't tell Sirius." She said with a wink.

Harry was surprised, first that she offered and second that she delivered. She was already proving to be exceptionally different from the idea of her that he had. He gladly took the cup and eyed it for a moment remembering it to be a liquid that he had watched Sirius indulge in every now and then. Taking a cue from his memories of his godfather he brought it to his lips and quickly tossed it back. The end resulting being a brief coughing fit, followed by red eyes and a few moments of gasping. He was brought to reality by Narcissa's soft laughter.

"Was it that funny?" he finally asked.

"Yes" she replied, her voice full of mirth.

Harry shook his head, gently setting the glass down beside him. He was surprised at the speed of the toxin, as it immediately caused a shift in reality; he felt a slight warmth in his cheeks, but not enough for him to admit inebriation. He smiled back at her.

"I'm surprised you even offered."

"I am full of surprises, Harry."

"I can see that."

"As I assume you are too."

He perked a brow and tilted his head to the side before agreeing with a slow head nod, the amber liquid having helped free him of some hesitation. "I suppose I am. But you more so. I didn't expect you to be so…open?"

She smiled brusquely, setting her now empty glass down on the coffee table beside her. "I suppose not, from what you have seen or heard. It takes a lot to maintain the facade I had so exceptionally mastered for the years I was married to Malfoy. I had to be convincing. The easy way to be convincing is to believe your own lies. That in and of itself is a touch of cunning, a necessary deceit if you want to actually live and survive in the house of Malfoy, if you are a woman of course."

Harry nodded in acceptance, feeling a bit capable; he decided that while still under the influence of the whiskey he could ask more personal questions. "You also seem to be VERY ok with this whole situation?"

She smiled. She wasn't sure if he was deceptively smart or what, but decided to answer in earnest. "Ok with it? Yes I am, after all, I truly don't have a choice, if it's between my life and/or my magic and getting married, the easiest option is getting married. Besides that it was a simple matter of weighing my options as well. I wasn't aware of the situation with the Malfoy's and thus was held by simple duty. Once Sirius made me aware it was simple, stick with the blonde ponce and his troglodyte of a son or this. This situation is beneficial in many ways, for me and you." Narcissa was a subtle opportunist. And this was a genuine opportunity at more than just financial and political gain; it was a hope at some type of happiness. Was it so wrong that even she wanted more than a business agreement out of marriage?

He nodded once again in agreement. "But your acceptance has come so soon."

"The sooner the better, don't you think? It's going to happen regardless, and to wallow in self-pity is a waste of time energy and effort. Acceptance leads to clarity in thought I suppose." She replied.

"Now your turn my Lord" she smiled as he lightly blushed from the endearment. "What do you think of all of this?"

He perked a brow once more and leaned back, finding a bit of comfort in the couch. "Honestly, I thought it sucked at first. I mean, I didn't even know who either of you were. But well, like you said, I just got over it and dealt with it. I've learned how to do that over the years." He finished.

She also nodded. "So what do you think about marrying two women?"

He paused for a moment before asking. 'Scary as shit?' he thought before answering. "I, well, I don't know what to think." He admitted.

"It's better that, than to enter with expectations." She admitted ruefully, getting up and gesturing to him. "Why don't we have some lunch and continue this in the dining room" She questioned, moving towards the door.

Harry gladly followed, watching her arse with keen fascination.

She casually glanced over her shoulder, a small abject smile crossing her face. 'He likes what he sees' she thought.

* * *

"How can I help you Headmaster?"

Amelia's soft voice broke the silence as she leaned back in her chair, setting her quill down as she watched the elderly man enter her office. She ran an idle hand through her hair, pushing some of it behind her ear; careful not to toy with the glamour's that gave her the appearance of a middle aged woman. She smiled sincerely as Albus sat down and crossed his legs, setting his hands idly on the arm rests before taking a deep breath, as if preparing for a lengthy speech.

The headmaster had immediately come to a quick conclusion, speak with Amelia. He had to regain control of the situation and through her he was almost one hundred percent positive he could. A subtle manipulation, toying with the right words, and he would be able to control and redirect this series of misfortunate events before they occurred.

"Hello Amelia, it's been too long." He said with his biggest grandfatherly smile, his voice light and cheerful, carrying with it a false sense of jovial mirth.

"Yes it has Albus." She faintly agreed. Amelia was all too aware of the elderly man and his habit of misleading conversation, so she skipped formality. "I'm sorry to rush you headmaster, but I have A LOT on my plate today, is there something I can help you with?"

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry. I don't want to take up more of your time than necessary. The reason for my visit is Harry Potter, and your impending nuptials."

Amelia's eyes widened momentarily, before she settled back into her chair and gingerly raised a curious eyebrow. "How did you even know about that?"

"Well, I am his magical guardian. So I am privy to such information."

"We both know that's not true" She stated with a smirk.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Come now Albus, I'm far from stupid."

"Oh, I am quite aware. Be that as it may, this wedding, this marriage idea is if anything, a mistake. Don't you agree?"

"Honestly, whether I agree or not, is of no concern…"

"But it is Amelia, surely we could find a way out of this business?"

"Albus, I understand you have never had children, or had to make a contract, but I have seen them written. The subtly of my brothers with the Potters and the Blacks made it nothing less than inscrutable. His simple statement of _'The condition of these marriages are typical; binding in magic and life, and if ignored such is the penalty'_ leaves no discernible way of exiting the marriage because what is typical? He did not specify if it is a typical contract for the Bones, or the Potters, or Blacks. We are both aware that magic is fickle, and to toy with it could have very real consequences, so everyone in the contract is bound to follow through. So at the time of the contracts creation was it a mistake? Perhaps, but to be honest, now, I personally don't mind it."

Albus eyed her warily, he had hoped to steer things in a completely different way, but she had quickly taken control of the conversation. "Perhaps then you can marry and then annul?" he questioned.

"Yet again…" She began "…that's not possible, as I said before we don't know what stipulations they used, what measures, what rules. The only rule we know for a fact is that we MUST be married before his 15th birthday, which gives us roughly a month if I am correct, and we MUST have children. Other than that, to be utterly honest, I am not willing to try anything to exit the marriage, as I have come to terms with it."

"So you believe there is nothing we can do?"

"No, there is nothing." She replied

Albus nodded, and slowly wrapped up the conversation, finally nodding and smiling before dismissing himself. He knew that he could not get through to Narcissa, and since there was no way out of the marriage, he would have to find another way to control this situation, although he also knew he would have to deal with an angry Weasley if he didn't find a remedy for this situation.

Amelia watched the elderly man as he closed the door before shaking her head. 'What was that about?' she asked, remembering the blatant lie about the guardianship. She would have to speak to Sirius soon. 'Well, since I'm meeting Harry in a day that won't be a problem' she thought. Leaning against her chair once more.

She smiled to herself, somewhat excited. 'A one way blind date.' She thought with a soft chuckle.

* * *

Sirius was sitting in the kitchen of #12 alone after returning from dropping Harry off at Blackmoore Manor.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can; you can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Man."

He said to himself with a slight mischievous smile as he had animated a small cookie of a little man and a wolf to chase it as they both ran in circles to his extremely bored delight. He quickly snatched the cookie of the man from the table and began to eat it, pausing in between each bite to say:

"I am a quarter gone...I am half gone...I am three-quarters gone...I am all gone!"

He followed that by devouring the animated cookie wolf and then took a quick gulp of milk. He leaned back into the dining table chair and allowed himself to slip into subtle meandering thoughts, revolving around Harry and what was happening on his date with his betrothed. It had been a few hours by now, so he was sure they had to have at least said fifteen words to each other, but he did laugh at how he had left him there to flounder.

"If you are going to learn to swim, might as well start in the deep end" He mused, only now realizing that they had not agreed on a time to for him to get him. He figured if anything, Cissy would floo him.

"Hello Sirius." A voice broke through his thoughts.

"Oh, hello Molly." He said softly, waving his wand as his cup made its way to the sink for Kreacher to clean. Her simple appearance made him question his own sanity when he had agreed to allow them to turn his house into headquarters, let alone a home away from their own hovel.

"Having a good day?"

"Yes, for the most part. Just wondering when I should go get Harry."

Molly's eyes narrowed at this. "Perhaps you should go now; he has been there far too long already. He shouldn't be around that woman in the first place." She said with unrepentant hostility and unbegotten confidence.

In attempt to avoid an argument, Sirius simply rolled his eyes. "Mhmm" he agreed sarcastically, before he pushed up from the chair and strolled to the door. "Whatever." He managed to say before the door shut. She was all the more infuriating, he was beginning to realize.

* * *

Narcissa was sitting in abject silence as she listened to Harry telling her about the stories of his time at Hogwarts. A basilisk? The Sorcerer's Stone? Time turners? The Dark Lord?

She had heard some of it from Draco, but to hear the tales from the mouth of the one that had actually undertook these adventures, was still something that surprised her.

"And you were never scared?" She asked meekly.

Harry leaned back in the arm chair he had found himself in now. He shrugged slightly. "Yeah, I was scared, but half the time I didn't have the time to worry about being scared. If I stopped to think about it, that would have been the end of me." He admitted.

"I see, I can understand that." She replied, sipping slightly on her glass of port while Harry nestled a butter beer in his palms.

Harry was surprised; in the few hours that they had been there she had proven herself to be exceptionally hospitable. It helped that the alcohol that she had fed him opened his mouth and dulled his apprehensive nature. She had smiled a lot which helped soften the mood, and her laugh helped him get comfortable with the situation. He had in all honesty, expected an uptight stick in the arse woman incapable of smiling.

An animated piece of ice if you would.

He had endured a subdued tale of her own time in Hogwarts, noting how similar to him she skirted her around her time at home. For some it just seemed to take some time to warm up enough to get that personal, and considering their situation, he figured it would be easier to let them flow than question and pry. She thought along the same lines.

They finally came to a slight pause. Both idly looking around before she cleared her throat. "So, you have yet to ask me about Draco." She stated.

He looked up and directly at her. He took in a deep breath before responding. "Sirius kind of filled me in when he told me who you were."

"Ahh, I see, you aren't curious about anything?"

"Well, yeah I am. I guess I don't understand the whole deal behind that. I mean I know he's about as sharp as a marble, but he never knew?"

She laughed for a moment. "True, he is ten knuts short of a sickle, but I suppose I played the part well enough. I hid my disdain enough for him not to suspect my apparent dislike for the situation. Trust me it was difficult at times, considering how he came to be."

"So you didn't like him? Not even at all?" harry asked.

"Like? Well, no. But I was never abjectly mean. He was a child, and I couldn't fault him for his heritage. But still, I was not too pleased to play mother for a child that was not mine. I want a child or two of my own, not a genetic petri dish."

Harry started to laugh, which in turn made her smile. Subtly she enjoyed watching the young man smile, considering it meant he had abandoned his shyness. He stopped after a moment and continued his questioning. "I thought things like that happened in all pureblood families?"

She eyed him carefully. He would have to be schooled on his own heritage it seemed, but answered none the less "I suppose you can say that purebloods have a history with inbreeding, even your own family. But the closest most go is 2nd maybe 3rd cousin, nothing closer really, but the Malfoy's have always been rumored to toy with that taboo."

"I see." Harry nodded, curious at his own heritage. "Do they know of the contract?"

She shook her head. "If by they, you mean the Malfoy family, no, they don't. They know that the marriage between Lucius and I has been broken, but it's not necessary for them to know anything else. None the less though, I have come to think that as time approaches it would most likely be the wisest situation for us to announce it so that you, Amelia, and I can dictate what the media can and can't say."

Harry could only agree. He was not savvy enough to understand the pull of the media and what they had to say, nor did he care enough at this point. He hadn't even bothered to read the paper since the day after he left school so he was completely unaware of what they were saying about him. Harry Plotter? He would never even know the silly and somewhat ingenious titles they were using to slander him.

"Now Harry, what do your people think of what's going on? I'm sure you've told your friends by now?"

Harry chuckled took a swig of his butter beer and answered. "Yeah, they know. Nobody took it lightly, they just broke out into yelling, but then again Sirius's delivery wasn't that smooth, but it had to come out anyways. But it's like you said, what's done is done."

"What's done is done." She agreed. She was pleasantly surprised. Harry Potter was an exceptionally agreeable young man.

Narcissa continued to be surprised by the pleasant manner of their conversation, pausing to eat a light dinner before they continued to speak until she was interrupted by a house elf. "Mistress Black, youse have a floo call from Lord Black." She nodded and excused herself before leaving to a different fireplace, leaving Harry in the drawing room.

"Hey Cissy, you two snogged yet?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!?"

"Yeah I would, that's why I asked."

"Whatever old man, what do you want?" She replied

"Well, considering it's near eight at night, I was wondering when I should come get him. We should open this floo up to more than just calls, be a bit easier." He said.

"Yeah, I'd rather not." She paused as if in thought. "Hmm, well Sirius, what do you think about letting him spend the night here? He's going to have to get used to living with women at some point."

"Oh ohhhhh ohhhhhhhh, Cissy. Why I never expected this, are you trying to get randy with my wee little Harrikins, my one and only godson?" He asked, wagging his brows.

She actually blushed. It hadn't been on her mind, but the thought now seemed to float into existence. "No Sirius, I don't want to blow his mind just yet." she smirked, looking away briefly before facing him once more.

"Right! Well then you naughty minx, give him a good night then, won't you? Don't milk his bullocks too dry but make a man out of him. You have my blessing!" He said with a cheeky smile before wishing her a good night.

She rolled her eyes once more as she cancelled the floo call and made her way back to the drawing room. Upon sitting down Harry looked at her expectantly.

"Sirius and I thought it would be a good idea if you were to stay here this evening, if you don't have any objections."

Harry's eyes grew wide in surprise and shock before he slowly shook his head. 'Spend the night? Bloody hell, am I gonna end up…nah, there's no way. Maybe? Who knows? Fuck me man..."

She watched him and his reaction. "One of the elves will show you to a room, unless, you want to share a bed with me?" she finished with a sultry and suspiciously husky voice, full of lingering desire, pursing her full ruby lips. Harry's eyes grew wide once more. He had gotten comfortable with the situation, but her suggestion caused a minor twitch in the growing region between his legs. He shifted a bit, not really uncomfortably, but subtly trying to adjust his situation as his lingering hormones caused wandering thoughts to become wretchedly vivid. He blushed a bit realizing that she was waiting for a response, but his mouth didn't work.

She laughed softly "Don't worry Harry, we have a month." She finished with a wink, causing him to blush once more. She continued to lightly tease him before allowing the conversation to lull into trivial things before coming to the realization that it was nearly ten pm. She yawned lightly, making Harry yawn as well before the pair stood. They edged up to each other before she quickly pecked Harry on the cheek and bade him goodnight, allowing an elf to lead him up the stairs and to his own room whilst she made her way to her room.

30 minutes later she was bathed and laying down under her sheets, her mind casually going over the day as she categorized everything that had occurred. She was surprised by the ease at which they had become comfortable, but then again alcohol can help dull a tense situation. She reminisced about the glimpse of his personal life. She realized that this would take work but for a first encounter, it went exceptionally well. The boy needed work; lessons in etiquette, knowledge on their culture, pureblood edict. It was a lot, but his foundation was sturdy enough.

"Harry Potter." She whispered with a slight smile, thinking about his piercing green gaze.

* * *

Harry lay down in his bed, running an idle hand through his hair as he placed his glasses on the night stand near him. He stared up blindly at the roof taking a deep breath. Unbeknownst to the world, he had taken a moment to vigorously relieve himself. The woman he had spent the day with was going to be his wife, and he was glad that he was capable of showing some kind of openness worth reciprocation. He was also surprised at the ease at which they felt comfortable with each other. But he also knew for a fact that she was going to be the bane of his dreams, probably the subject of many a hard and enthusiastic wank.

'Shit' he thought as he felt another stir in his shorts. Self-release, the only way to lull himself to sleep.

"Narcissa Potter…" he said to himself, shrugging at the name with a slight smile.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed it. Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter. Please R and R. I enjoy the favorites and the follows but I love reviews more. As usual let me know if you notice any errors! Thank you kindly!**

**Next chapter:** Narcissa takes Harry to Diagon Alley to meet with Sirius under a shit load of Glamours, then Harry and Amelia and Sirius in Gringotts to find out some not too good stuff that's been going on, followed by Amelia taking Harry out, just the two of them.

**A/N:** It's funny, **narutoDkurosaki** said that this is an overused plot. Well, I don't mean to be rude, but did you not notice that this was a challenge? Hmm, it leads me to question some people.

Also Hermione isn't kicked out of the story; I'm just biding my time with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is the next chapter in HP:WA. As usual please R enjoy R. **

**BTW, take a look at my New FanFic. Harry Potter : In All But Blood. I promise its worth reading. **

**Check it out, please and enjoy and read and review that one too. I'll be posting it in the next 20 minutes as soon as I can come up with a summary. **

**R enjoy R.**

**Chapter 9.** Meli and Har

"For 12 long years I've been in trouble

No pleasures here on earth I found

For in this world I'm bound to ramble

I have no friends to help me now"

(Oh Brother Where Art Thou, I Am A Man of Constant Sorrow, Soggy Bottom Boys)

Sirius Black was singing to himself as he ambled down the stairs without a single care.

Well to say he had no care was an understatement. He actually found himself a bit jealous this particular morning. Jealous for no serious reason, but none the less envious. He found himself green-eyed because of a green eyed young man who for his part seemed to have been blessed with some kind of luck, even if he didn't want it. Lucky enough to find himself blessed with an arrange marriage to two attractive women who were for a lack of better words, obligated to please him when he saw fit. In essence, Sirius Black was jealous because Harry Potter was going to be laid whether or not he wanted it, while he was stuck in his home with a soggy nappy of a red haired woman, the occasional wandering pink haired auror, a younger red head who looked remarkably like Lilly, and the occasional older woman that joined the order meetings.

Sirius Black was in dire need. 12 years, 12 LONG HARD years. He had to get laid, and that in and of itself was some very 'Sirius Business'.

He was already positive he was shooting blanks. He figured he was like a soda bottle that had a slight opening, the pressure had built up so much that eventually it found a way out, the carbonation escaped leaving nothing more than the flat liquid within. That was a God-send in many ways, a veritable fail safe, nothing to worry about, simply trounce around like a male trollop and get back into the world of single night friendships. Merlin Maeve and Morgana had seen fit to bless him with a godson who somehow as he grew older seemed to look more and more like a Black than a Potter with each year that passed. So now, in 1995, Sirius was slightly sure, that somehow, some way, he could have his own 'Summer of 1969'.

None the less his attention was returned to reality as he entered the kitchen. An aromatic waft of the scent of breakfast cheering him up once more as he made his way through the group of Weasley's, and piled a plate of what he considered the good stuff, excluding the black pudding, he had never been partial to it.

"Good Morning."

He said, looking around briefly before grasping his fork and like a gentleman he began to eat. Ronald could learn a thing or two as he replied with a full mouth. Sirius wrinkled his nose slightly in response while he dug into his meal.

"You seen Harry, Sirius?" Ron asked him, pausing after drinking a bit of pumpkin juice.

Sirius calmly looked up and then allowed his eyes to wander over the rest of the inhabitants. Fred and George sat across from each other, not paying a lick of attention. Ginny was seated next to Ronald, her ears burning for a response. Molly was trying her hardest to pretend that she wasn't interested in his answer. Somehow, yet again he had managed to find himself irrefutably surrounded by a sea of red heads. He casually set his fork and knife on the place setting on opposite sides of his plate before taking a sip of pumpkin juice. He looked at Ronald for a moment before responding.

"No." He paused, waiting for the next and inevitable question.

"Do you know where he is?" Ron asked.

"Yes" Sirius replied simply waiting yet again for the next obvious question.

"Oh, where is he?" Ron asked again.

Sirius paused now after this question. He had hit the hypothetical fork in the road. On his right was a chance to escape any hostility by simply lying to the group in front of him. Telling them he took Harry out this morning to handle some family business would maintain their curiosity at least until Harry came home. On his left, there was the path of anarchy and destruction. He could tell the truth about his godson's whereabouts and watch with apprehension filled glee as the red heads all exploded in a myriad of human emotion.

Sirius Black is a marauder.

"He spent the night with one of his betrothed, Narcissa."

That moment of silence was bliss. Were he a conductor, he would have strode before his orchestra, and pulled his sleeves back, drawn his wandy thing and brought it into the air, before jabbing it to his right just as Molly rounded on him.

"Sirius Black!" She began, from there all he could hear was, womp womp womp.

He would have twirled his wandy thing gracefully through the air before pointing it at Ron, just as his self-stylized bigotry left his mouth.

"He actually stayed with the she snake!? Are you serious?" He said.

At this point Sirius's Day dream vanished as he wearily eyed Ronald with an almost visible lack of interest. "Yes, actually I am Sirius, but I am also very serious." He paused and smiled flatly as he pushed his plate forward and slowly pushed his chair out and began to stand up, but was interrupted.

"Sirius Black, you listen to me. You will bring that boy home right now before that woman digs her foul claws in to him and we lose our Harry."

It was as if something had snapped in the younger wizard as he continued to stand, taking a deep and slow, rather precise breathe through clenched teeth. It was even stranger to witness the reaction in the kitchen as Sirius's magic leaked from him, casually making the room seem a bit darker, the loose papers danced as if they were in the wind, and his hair began to move freely as well. The light subtly flickered and the plates and cutlery began to rattle before he closed his eyes for the slightest of moments and checked himself. He was after all, a very powerful wizard.

"First and foremost Molly, I want you to remember something. You are _NOT_ his mother, and I am his godfather. You will not tell me what to do when it comes to Harry Potter. Second, you are in _my_ house because of my graciousness and for some inexplicable reason my sense of duty to Dumbledore, but even my politeness and patience can wear thin. Third get over whatever foolishness you have concocted in that mind of yours, Harry Potter is no longer a boy, and the longer you fight this, the harder you make it on yourself and him. If you continue like this, I believe we will have to find you and yours more suitable accommodations."

He pushed away from the table and began to walk away, only to pause and look at Ron.

"One day, you're going to wonder what happened. You're going to wonder why your friends want nothing to do with you. I know what happened during the tournament between you and Harry, and everything you have said thus far has done nothing to help my opinion. One day you're going to simply wonder, and you will have no one to blame but you and your mouth."

Sirius Black was finished with them.

As he walked out, Rons ears shifted from the pasty white to a deep red. His face followed suite as his mum watched him wondering what was going on. As if in answer to their mothers unspoken question, the twins began.

"If I'm correct…" George said.

"Sirius is speaking of…" Fred followed.

"When Ron acted like a right git…" George came next.

"And turned his back…" friend said his part.

"On our young bespectacled brother in all but blood." They finished in unison.

The pair nodded to each other before standing and thanking their mother for the food and leaving the remaining three Weasley's to sit in silence. Ginny though was confused, she didn't know whether to be upset about Harry staying with that woman or upset at her mother and Ron for continually disturbing the peace. Either way she knew one thing.

'This is a shitty situation'

* * *

He was comfortable.

Extremely comfortable.

So comfortable he had no desire to wake up, but knew he had to do so. The pressure on his bladder had mysteriously increased and he was feeling the age old desire to relieve himself. But there was the age old battle of sleep or wee. Everyone knows once you get up to pee you were awake.

As he moved his arm to stretch, he was vaguely aware of soft breath tickling the back of his neck, he was aware of the presence of a rather nice set of breasts pressed gingerly against his back as they receded and came back with each breathing cycle. He shifted slightly and realized the increase of pressure on his bladder was an arm that had wound its way around his waist. His leg moved a touch and he could feel the warm presence of a silky smooth hairless appendage resting on his own.

Sleepiness vanished in the blink of an eye and he was very aware of his surroundings.

He was very aware of what was going on in his shorts despite his loud mental protestation against his morning jinx. Curse the folly of youth!

'Shit' He thought.

He had no explanation as to why he was in this position. He was aware that he was still in his bed, but how oh how had this happened.

"Good morning lover."

A soft voice tickled his ear. His cheeks, if possible, went through a veritable color pallet ranging from shades of pink to deep red. One would have thought he was a true and genuine metamorphmagus.

In response Narcissa chuckled softly. Her laugh sounding like music to him. It made him smile despite his deeply blushing cheeks.

"Good morning." He muttered back after a moment of silence. He felt her hold on him tighten.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" She asked with a whisper.

"Umm…" he paused to actually think about her question. He had gotten over his thing about being touched and had to admit, this felt rather nice, so his response actually mirrored his wonder. "No…it really doesn't." He finally said.

"Good" was her reply.

"But…I gotta know." He began.

"Why am I here?" She finished.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well, Harry." She began:

**(2am the night before)**

Narcissa was fast asleep. Comfortably so and couldn't be bothered by anything, that is until one of her house elf's appeared with a faint pop that didn't even rouse her. Apparently they spent around 2 minutes trying to wake her before she finally stirred and angrily asked what the hell it was they wanted at this time of night. Fearfully they began to tell her what was happening.

"It's the young master mistress, he's be screaming. Screamings loud."

She eyed the elf before coming to a sitting position. She dropped her legs and grabbed the robe nearest her before tying it around her waist and leaving her room. The moment her door opened she heard Harry and immediately made her way to his room. Upon entering she saw him thrashing in his bed, begging for someone or something to stop. He was crying and seemed to be shaking as if he was being shocked or worse crucio'd. She immediately went to him and tried to pin him and wake him but to no avail. So she did what she could, she lifted the covers and climbed in after removing her robe, she pulled the young man to her and slowly ran a hand through his hair, while the other gently rubbed his back.

The effect was almost instantaneous. Harry began to calm, and eventually his breath became even again as he fell comfortably back asleep. She was vaguely aware that his arm had wound its way around her waist, but it felt much too pleasant for her to move it, so she fell asleep while they embraced each other.

**(The end)**

"Oh." Harry said softly. "I'm really sorry for waking you. I didn't mean for that."

Narcissa smiled sadly. What on earth would possess him to apologize for something that he couldn't control? She pushed herself into his back and whispered softly. "Harry, don't be sorry, I didn't mind. We're going to be married in a month, so you shouldn't feel as if you should apologize and or feel bad for something you can't control." She paused and bit her lower lip. "Would you like to tell me what it was about?"

Harry grew rigid in her grasp for a moment before relaxing. Sharing such things had always been difficult. It was a part of him he didn't want people to know or meet. The weak him. He sighed dejectedly before replying. "Not now…but maybe eventually."

She nodded in ascent as they both fell into silence, comforted by the contact.

It wasn't hard to believe, but the pair had fallen back asleep. They were awoken by the voice of a house elf. Narcissa responded first, taking the message. She sighed to herself now, knowing she had to wake Harry, but did so none the less all the while informing him that Sirius was expecting them in the near the leaky cauldron within an hour and a half.

So the pair were quickly bathed, fed, and dressed. Harry being provided a set of black and grey robes with a black cloak. She smiled ruefully. He truly looked like a Black.

"Shall we?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes." Harry responded, realizing his shyness was barely was almost nonexistent.

She extended her hand to him and told him to hold tight while they apparated as she didn't have her floo connected for travel. With a crack they vanished from Blackmoore Manor.

* * *

Amelia was in quite a state.

The very sure woman was very unsure this morning as she paced in front of her closet. It was then she realized how much time she spent at work and how little time she spent socializing. The majority of her clothes were for work, and the rest were things she wore when she spent time with Susan. Sun dresses and the like, but nothing, well nothing to her that suited the occasion.

'What do you wear to meet your betrothed?' She questioned herself mentally.

Her hands dropped to her hips as she perused the expanse of clothes in naught but her black knickers and lace matching bra. Her glamour's were down yet again so the exposure to her youthful femininity was on a new high. She bit her bottom lip before raising her hand and flicking it to the left while the turn style closet moved in accordance, following the motion of her hand as she continued to do so, stopping momentarily to eye something that caught her interest.

She would most definitely be shopping today.

Realizing that time was getting nearer she simply came to the realization that she was going to have to settle. She smiled though, as what she found was rather expressive and in fact did accentuate her already grand figure. She slipped the dress on and grabbed a pair of heels that matched. She turned to take a cloak, before pulling her own expanse of fire red hair into a low pony tail that slightly covered her ears. She brought her hand up to the charmed necklace and though for a moment. 'With or without the glamour's?' She smiled ruefully realizing that it would actually be fun to watch the young man's reaction, so she tapped it quickly, once more donning the guise of a shapely middle aged woman before turning on her heels, snatching her bag and her wand and vanishing with an almost unheard crack.

* * *

Harry and Narcissa appeared at the designated location with a faint crack. They only had to wait a few moments as a blonde haired green eyed individual approached them.

"'Ello." He said.

Harry and Narcissa watched him wearily before Harry spoke up.

"You really need to work on your Irish accent Sirius."

The marauder pouted as he was caught, before he broke his regular genuine smile and hugged the pair. "Right, so did you guys have a good evening?" He said with a sly wink.

"Better than you would think." Narcissa replied quickly, her hand still in Harrys.

Sirius eyes grew wide, but before he could reply Narcissa spoke again.

"Sirius, I think I will be going. Harry already told me you're to be meeting his other betrothed. While I would lie to meet her personally I dare say this is not the right place to meet the woman I will be sharing my husband with. So please, dissuade yourself of childish fancy and set up a meeting for all three of us to spend some time together before I'm forced to take matters into my own hands."

Harry still wasn't quite resigned to the idea of being called a husband, so he found himself wincing every time she said the word. He was still amazed by how she accepted the matter, but her explanations from the day before casually flitted through his mind, before his thoughts were interrupted.

"I hope to see you again soon Harry." She said with a soft smile, before kissing him lightly on the cheek and releasing his hand.

"So do I." He admitted, if nothing more but to at least understand her a bit better, learn what he could get from their situation. She smiled at him once more, before vanishing with a slight crack.

Now that the pair was alone, Harry drew the hood of his cloak up, wanting to avoid the attention he was bound to get.

"Where to?" He asked the glamoured Sirius.

"Gringotts, Amelia is waiting there, and we have some business to handle."

Harry nodded in reply as Sirius left the small apparition alcove and made his way towards the goblin run bank. He was pleasantly surprised that with his all black attire as well as being hooded, and the blonde company of Sirius, not a person noticed him or who he was, until he entered the bank.

"How may I help you?" A diminutive creature asked.

Sirius replied. "I am here on business for House Black and Potter. I believe a meeting room was already hired?"

"Ahh yes, one was, right this way sirs." The goblin replied as it led them to a set of double doors to the right, through them and down a bleakly lit hallway before it came to another greyish silver door on the right and pushed it open, allowing the pair to enter.

"Your meeting with Ragnok will commence once you are finished here." The goblin said before it left the room and closed the door.

Harry turned to Sirius before they were both startled by a light clearing of a throat. Sirius replied first, smiling as usual as he raised his wand to remove the glamours.

"Meli" He said.

The older looking woman raised a brow before replying. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that."

"Oh come now. Anyways, Amelia, may I introduce you to my godson and your betrothed. Harry J. Potter."

Harry turned to face her, and was startled by what he saw. Sirius had lied. The prick had lied. He said they weren't some old women. Well he had partially lied, Narcissa was divine, but this lady was old enough to be his mother and his grandmother. Physically she looked to be in unbelievable shape but he knew magic could do amazing things. She was an old lady, and he had to marry her.

His shock, was shocked into nonexistence as she smiled briefly at him and closed the distance, extending her hand in greeting. He did the same, his eyes returning to their normal size.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you, Harry. I've heard so many things around the office and from Susan."

He didn't know how to respond so just nodded dumbly before Sirius interjected. "I'm sure the majority of what you heard is simple hearsay."

"Perhaps." She replied "But then some of if I have to admit I hope not. Defeating a basilisk? If that's true you're quite the wizard." She finished.

"Thank you." He replied softly, dropping her hand. He took a stilling breath, before he turned to look at Sirius. "Would you mind speaking to me in the hallway?" He said shortly, his eyes flashing ominously.

Sirius looked at Amelia and shook his head with a small smirk. "Ok." He replied as he turned to the door. But before they reached it, Amelia cleared her throat once more, drawing their attention. Harry angrily turned around slowly, but was again, stunned into shock.

Where the older looking women had been, stood a statuesque beauty akin to a red haired Celtic goddess. She smiled at him exposing her pristine white teeth. Her eyes sparkling with mirth as she watched his reaction unfold to her true form.

"What the?" He questioned.

"Glamorus Harry. A disguise I use to hide what I truly look like. And this is what I truly look like." She said softly still holding her smile.

Harry looked between Sirius and Amelia. "Why?" he finally asked her.

"To maintain appearances. I'll explain more at another time. In fact, I may be forced to abandon the appearance all together as we will be married soon. Anyways, this isn't the time. Before you arrived Sirius and I had a brief conversation. Some things must be clarified for us."

"Things like what?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out soon enough pup."

Harry was left to simply nod in agreement as the trio left the room and made their way to the office of the head of the goblin nation, accompanied of course by a set of guards.

* * *

Anger threatened to consume him as he sat in the chair between the other two adults.

This impromptu will reading had not been the best of occasions.

A few facts had come to light. First and foremost the location of his upbringing was never supposed to be that. Harry Potter was never meant to live with the Dursleys. If anything he should have been under the care of Minerva McGonagall since his godfather had been indisposed and not in the position to take care of a child.

Second was the limitation of his magical rights. At the age of 11 he was meant to be informed of what constituted his inheritance from his family. Ragnok was hard pressed to believe that something of this magnitude occurred considering his status in the wizarding community. As a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House and a Duke in the Royal Wizarding Court he was meant to have a complete knowledge of everything that was his. Had his true magical guardian been available, all parties would have been made aware of their situation years ago, and would have thusly been prepared.

Furthermore was the uncontrolled siphoning of small amounts from the top of every account registered in his name. Individually, they wouldn't even be noticeable, but the simple fact that there were seven, each eking out 1800.00 galleons every 6 months for the last 13.5 years was enough to make a sizeable amount, though in all honesty not even remotely dent his pockets.

The few redeeming facts were that he found out his total net worth ranked him within Britain's wealthiest wizards. His financial status worldwide put him within the top twenty; his liquid assets alone were enough to purchase islands a few times over. Because of his impending marriages he was awarded a modicum of freedom. His wives status in terms of their relationship to him became that of his magical guardians until he was 17, an issue Amelia was going to speak to Narcissa about when they met, while in the mundane world his guardianship would be immediately switched to Sirius since he had legal status in Britain simply do to his interest in some muggle things.

The two most noticeable things though were that he would be given his Lordship upon his marriage despite his age, as it was required for it be read by the banns. And Albus Dumbledore interference, using his influence and clout he had managed to finagle magical guardianship of Harry and thus control of his Wizengamot seats as well as the sway his family held in the Royal Magical Court. When asked if they could receive the keys to his homes, they were informed that Albus had held on to them, when asked why, they said they were not given an answer. Of course new keys were now in the process of being made for all properties, as well as his accounts and plans were made to link both women to the Potter accounts upon the marriage. Sirius Black professed to the goblin that Harry Potter was to be his Heir and interred it in the will. Harry would be given partial lordship of House Black until Sirius died or he turned over complete control of the house to the young man.

Harry was simply happy that after his marriage's he could perform magic at his leisure. Amelia though, already had plans for that.

A few other issues were noted, but Harry didn't understand them. Sirius though planned on having a conversation with a certain grey haired individual, as did Amelia. They naturally assumed Narcissa would feel the same.

Never realizing how late it was, the trio finished their business with a few quick signatures drops of blood an smiles, they left the meeting room. Amelia and Sirius quickly bringing up their glamour's.

"Well, since it seems to be past noon, I suppose I'll be leaving the two of you to go about your day." Sirius said softly, his mood having shifted once more. His normal jovial voice lingering with dislike. He politely kissed Amelia's hand before looking at Harry. "Be a gentleman won't you? And please, let me know what time to come get you."

"That won't be necessary. I planned on spending the remainder of this afternoon getting to know Harry, and I will bring him back to you tomorrow afternoon at the earliest." Amelia interrupted.

"Oh, ok." Sirius said with a brief smile.

Harry just watched realizing that in these matters it was easier to allow them to decided what to do than carry on about not having a choice. Sirius patted him on the shoulder as they all made their way down Diagon Alley, before he parted from them and moved to the apparition point and vanished with a noticeable crack.

They watched until he vanished before Amelia turned to harry with a smile. "Since he's finally gone, why don't the two of us get something to eat?"

Harry agreed as she guided him to the apparition point, the pair also vanishing with a crack.

* * *

The meal was pleasant. They had a bit of light conversation, nothing to deep, simple surface topics regarding school and such. Amelia learned that Harry and Susan were indeed friends, but nothing of a deeper nature. Amelia assumed that the young witch was simply smitten by the boy-who-lived, and she couldn't blame the young lady, he was rather handsome, and his table etiquette was something to be amazed by. One would have thought he had been raised in the presence of royalty with the use of his utensils.

The pair decided that they would remain in the muggle world so she could relieve herself of the glamour, to which Harry was very appreciative as it would have looked very awkward for him to be here on a date with a woman the world would have presumed was his grandma. He had already heard someone call her a cradle robber, of course she was oblivious to the term. So they simply enjoyed a momentary walk, followed by a cup of coffee. Harry was not half as nervous, his nerves having already been tempered by his encounter with Narcissa. This though was a bit different. It seemed reminiscent of a questioning.

He quickly noted that Amelia was a very precise woman, she seemed to have everything thought out ahead of time and stayed one step ahead of those she viewed as an adversary, he would have thought she were a Slytherin had she not told him otherwise.

Amelia noted his hesitance when it came to answering some questions. She felt that she wanted to get closer to him, but her rigid militaristic view on life was a hard obstacle to overcome. She smiled though as she watched Harry blush from time to time, which in turn made her do the same, making her remember times of her youth.

'I like him' She thought fondly watching the awkward teen formulate questions to counter her own.

Transfiguring their cloaks from jackets and back to wizarding apparel, Amelia apparated the pair back to the Manor.

"Quite a day wasn't it?" She asked him kindly as she led him into a sitting room.

Harry nodded as he entered, feeling like he was never going to get used to living in a manor. He joined her on a couch and stretched himself out before she returned to asking him questions.

"So tell me, how do you feel about all of this?" She asked

Harry quickly remembered the night before and responded in an almost identical fashion. Surprising her. He was more mature than boy, rather men, of his age as Susan had told her in many letters. She was pleasantly surprised by his ability to maintain conversation, even at times catching her off guard. He finally asked her though, what she had been waiting for.

"How do you feel about it? I am younger than you."

She watched him calculatedly.

"I was, well rather, slightly still am unsure of all of this, but I understand what the contract entails and I for one have no desire to die because I was too stubborn. I will say that your reactions today have helped me quite a bit."

"Really?" I didn't do anything but be myself." He commented.

"Exactly. You were yourself, you didn't see me as the Head of The DMLE, you didn't see me as the Lady of my House. In fact, I think you would have gone on with the marriage, had I hidden my true appearance to you until then. It was nice to be in the company of some that wasn't trying to illicit my favor for personal and political gain. I am rather powerful in the ministry and Wizengamot after all."

He nodded in agreement, knowing all too well how people reacted around those with power and fame. They continued their conversation, even as dinner came and went. Still amicably enjoying the company. Finally after a momentary lull Amelia spoke up.

"Harry, what do you know of Lordships?"

"Umm…nothing."

"Hmm." She replied. Perhaps it wasn't time to tell him that besides his own title, he would be taking the bones title as well.

"It seems, we will have quite a bit to teach you."

"Teach?"

"Yes Harry, I'm sorry to say it, but you are quite lacking in knowledge. Especially considering your position and title. Don't worry though, I believe between Narcissa and I we will make quite a lord out of you."

Yet again Harry could only nod, though he wondered what she meant. He was also ashamed to admit that he really was lacking in knowledge of the things afforded to him. They lapsed into silence, Amelia continuing to ask questions to ascertain his current level of knowledge pertaining to the magical world, and telling him a bit of what she had planned for the next day.

He was unaware though that she had planned an impromptu meeting between herself, him and Narcissa. If one thing could be said about her and Narcissa, they were very powerful women that would not wait if they didn't have to.

They moved on their own.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, the beginning of a fruitful relationship. I hope you guys understand why I made her the way she is. Amelia is head of the DMLE and is very precise in terms of information gathering and the sort. So for her things would seem more like an interrogation, but sometimes her hard exterior slips up, like when I had her blushing momentarily, or when she admits that she likes him. It will take her a while before she gets as comfortable with him as Narcissa did, but this is good progress where she is concerned. She is going to feel very protective of him, though. Precisely why I am having her and Narcissa meet sooner rather than later just so I can establish the dynamic of their relationship.**

******Take a look at my New FanFic. Harry Potter : In All But Blood. I promise its worth reading. Check it out, please and enjoy and read and review that one too.**

**As always, please review, let me know you ideas and thoughts. Constructive criticism is always welcome. If you just want to say condescending stuff, then sod off. thanks!**

**Next Chapter**: Harry and Amelia in the morning. What fun ensues? Followed by Harry/Narcissa/Amelia. What will happen? Another confrontation at Grimmauld place. Future Potter ladies begin to plan in regards to theirs and Harry's future after their married. What are you up to Dumble's?

**Review response:**

There is only one reviewer I want to respond publicly to today, **MrNeedsToRemoveAllFavs** and this question:

"She stood quietly at his side as flicked his wand three times, and was amazed as the fidelius charm went to work"  
wait, what? Shacklebolt can undo/admit people into the fidelius? Since when?

**I am very aware that Albus Dumbledore is the secret keeper and that when he died in 96 everyone that knew of the location became secret keepers themselves. But If I remember correctly, in the film adaptation of Order of the Phoenix, when Harry's rescue group was in front of Grimmauld place Mad-Eye Moody did a similar thing, and admitted Harry into the headquarters. Now last I checked, the people that wrote the movie or adapted the script were being paid millions of dollars to do so, so if they are allowed to change something from canon and reap some benefit, why aren't I allowed to? It is a FANFIC is it not?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the next chapter in HP:WA. I'm sorry for the long wait. It's the summer holidays and real life has caught up with me. I can say though that to make up for my absence I will try my hardest to post another chapter by this Friday. After that you can expect weekly updates. Thanks to everyone for the comments and the PM's. I hope you enjoy it. I also made this one a bit longer than normal. I'm beginning to think this may be the usual length. Tell me what you guys think. As usual please R enjoy R.**

**So as usual, my readers and friends, please take a look at my new FanFic. Harry Potter : In All But Blood. Tell me what you think. I am going to start giving this a lot more time too as my summer has slowed down for a while. Check it out, please and enjoy and read and review that one too. I'll be posting the next two chapters of that later this evening and tomorrow. **

**R enjoy R.**

**Chapter 10. **Boney Narcissistic Potter

Light filtered through the windows that ran parallel to his bed. His eyes were wide opened; absorbing the morning warmth as their emerald hue searched the expanse of the room he had been given. He continued to look around amidst the turbulent thoughts that washed around his head. The past two days had been very odd. Odd for a not yet 15 year old, meeting his two mature, though _exceptionally_ divine future wives. This was the second day he found himself in a strangers bed, though could she be considered that? This stranger had spent a few hours with him. This was the second time he thought about what would be happening soon while lying in this exact position, though his bed this time seemed to be free of an extra body; there was, however, a person sitting in a chair near him, breathing gently, covered by a blue linen blanket.

He took his time admiring the sleeping figure. 'She's beautiful', he thought. Her deep red hair, which he now realized was actually more maroon, covered a portion of her fairly pale face; he noted her natural skin color without makeup or glamours was a soft cream. She had a few freckles just below each closed eye. Her eyebrows were almost as finely groomed as Narcissa's. He remembered her unbelievable physique and noted that she was well endowed in her own right.

He smirked.

He figured he had had another nightmare, which had to be the reason she was in here, though unlike Narcissa, she had taken a much less physical approach, and deigned to keep him company from afar.

'I gotta stop that' He thought to himself as he watched her sleep. She shifted a bit, allowing her blanket to fall and expose her curvaceous front, which immediately drew his attention. His cheeks truned red, but ever the gentleman, he leaned forward out of his bed and drew the blanket up just enough to cover her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He paused, his eyes growing wide. 'Ah shit.' He thought, looking at her in the eye as she gave him a small, sleep ridden smile.

"I was expecting you to stare, but yet again, you surprise me Harry." She finished with a yawn as she dropped her legs from the comfort of the plush chair she had dragged near to Harry's bed. She placed her feet down on the ground before sliding them into her house slippers. She watched Harry for a moment before grasping her wand from the night stand and flicking it once. The time showed itself before she stood up and stretched, the cloth of her night gown hugging her figure tightly, giving the young impressionable youth a sight that would be used over and over. She lazily dropped her hands to her side before giving Harry one last small smile.

"I suppose I will let you do whatever it is you do in the morning." She said before dragging the chair back to its position.

Harry nodded and said thanks with a yawn as she made her way to the door.

"Harry, why don't you just brush your teeth and meet me in the kitchen, we can have breakfast before you get cleaned up?" She asked.

"Ok." He replied softly.

She nodded her response before making her way out of the room. Harry did as he was asked, brushed his teeth, put on a shirt, shifted his shorts and made his way out of the room, meeting Amelia in the kitchen where the house elves had already begun their work. The pair sat down and enjoyed a bit of light morning conversation over a Hogwarts style breakfast.

"I'm sorry, by the way."

"Sorry for what?" Amelia asked.

"Sorry for waking you."

She watched him for a moment, set her fork down and hesitantly brought her hand to Harry's. Touch was a bit of a touchy thing, pardon the pun. So the hesitation was dually noted as she gingerly let her hand rest on Harry's.

"It's fine. Really, I know what it's like to have nightmares. You have nothing to be ashamed of or sorry for."

Just like Narcissa, she was fine with it. Why? He didn't understand the caring of such women, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. He apologized, and she accepted.

For Harry, kindness without ulterior motives was somewhat new, though generally appreciated. Outside of his small circle, he could accept it, but with trepidation. He was very prepared for someone to ask of him something simply because of his name. Before, this reaction was common place, the simple act of touching his hand would have had a reaction of immediate withdrawal. Though now, he found the act somewhat soothing.

'Her hand is so soft' He thought to himself.

She watched him carefully before removing her hand and offering him a warm smile.

"So, I have it on good authority that you are quite the accomplished quidditch player, Mr. Potter." She stated segueing into a more amicable conversation.

Harry immediately smiled, though blushed lightly at the slight compliment. Though unlike most his age, he merely shrugged maintaining the smile and responded and nodded humbly. "I don't know about all of that, but I do like to play."

"Come now. I know you are quite the flier. Your performance in the first task of the TriWiz tournament was the talk of the town."

Harry had no response other than a somber shrug and a small, though proud smile. He hated to admit it, but even he knew how good he was on a broom. Harry and the open sky were meant to be.

"You know, I was quite the flier too. I bet I could give you a run for your money."

Harry almost scoffed, though caught himself, though not soon enough as Amelia raised a brow.

"You doubt me?" She asked, feigning incredulity, though holding a coy smile. It was her game. She had thought of how to get closer to him, and figured a shared interest was the easiest way. From letters she had received from Susan, she was able to surmise that Harry was indeed an avid quidditch player since most talk of quidditch games in Susan's letters ended with '…and Harry caught the snitch'.

"I don't doubt you…it's just well…" Harry began and paused not really knowing how to say what he wanted to say without sounding like quite a ponce.

"Well?" She egged him on.

"No offense, but I'm really good." It was the genuine truth.

"Is that a challenge?" She prodded.

Harry eyed her momentarily, then smiled and nodded, falling prey to her momentary jabbing and his inner desire to prove himself.

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

"Then, sir, I accept your challenge. I have brooms, and spare quidditch equipment, though it's a bit dated, it should still be fine. I hope you don't mind, but the team is the Kenmare Kestrels."

Harry shrugged. "Robes are robes."

"Right! Well I'll have a house elf bring you some robes, and we will meet in the back. We can pick our brooms from what I have." Amelia said pushing herself from the table and standing.

"Ok." Was Harry simple reply before they parted.

* * *

20 minutes later Harry came walking into the back. He had been shown where to go by a house elf after he had dawned the emerald robes, with two yellow K's emblazoned on them. He was currently sporting the number 9. On his way to meet Amelia, he had stopped by a shed and grabbed himself a broom. As he approached the open field he grew even more aware of Amelia's femininity. The snug quidditch robes were enough to ensure that she got his full attention. For his worth, Amelia was also pleasantly surprised. The young not quite 15 year old male fit well under the somewhat formfitting seekers robes that billowed in the slight morning breeze. She smiled brightly at him; he surprised her by returning the same smile.

"I see you found the other Nimbus 1700." She said pointedly nodding to the broom in his hand.

"Yeah, I figured it would be the most suitable. Plus I had a nimbus, so I kind of know how they fly."

She nodded her understanding before turning to show him the expanse of land behind the Bones manor. It was massive to say the least; a few hundred square acres of unused and open land, rolling hills, fields, trees and a nice looking lake glistening in the sunlight of the morning. The mist had dissipated, making it easier to see into the distance. Amelia looked from the field and back to Harry's slightly stunned face before she mounted her broom.

"Figly, one of my house elf's, is going to release the snitch after we get a brief warm up. After that, I guess we can have a bit of fun. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me. How about after we warm up, we play best of 5?" he responded, mounting his broom as well.

She nodded before she quickly and gracefully pushed off the ground in a sudden burst of speed, leaving nothing more than a dust cloud. Her maroon hair danced like living flames as she moved further and further away, vanishing into the morning glare as Harry watched her, somewhat slack jawed. He shook his head before following suit, pushing off the ground and dashing into the morning sky.

This was his world.

Though the broom was nowhere near as good as his, it would suffice. He dashed through the air, weaving around his mental course. He busted a few flips, sudden drops, quick stops and quick accelerations just so he could get used to the broom before he came to rest, hovering 50 ft above the ground as he turned to watch her. She was graceful to say the least. He smiled as he watched her barrel role do some quick flips drop into dives and acclimate herself to the rigorous activity of broom play, before she finally came to rest, bringing her broom to hover near Harry.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Yes I think I am."

"Ok."

Amelia called her elf that immediately appeared on the ground below them. The diminutive creature extended a small arm into the air before releasing its grasp on a small nearly invisible object. A flash of gold caught their attention before it vanished from sight.

Amelia turned to Harry and gave him a slightly mischievous smile. "May the best seeker win. But don't be surprised if this Hufflepuff beats you." She said.

Harry smiled back and shrugged. "Like I said, I'm really good."

She nodded to him before they both began to simultaneously circle in the air and search the sky. They remained no more than 15ft apart, maintaining a tandem figure 8 before Amelia suddenly angled downward and shot toward the ground….

* * *

The pair found themselves on the ground both smiling, laughing, and breathing hard.

"That was fun." Amelia finally exclaimed.

"Very." Harry replied.

"I haven't done that in so long. My legs are shaking." She mused

"Yeah, it's been almost a year for me. There were no quidditch matches last year because of the tournament, and the only time I rode my broom was during the first task."

"It's been quite a while longer for me."

Harry looked at her. "Well, for what it's worth, you are a lot better than I thought you would be."

"Told you I was pretty good, didn't I?" She replied.

Harry nodded before turning to rest his head on his arm. "You played for Hufflepuff then?"

She replied with a mhmm. "I played 2nd to 6th year. 7th year I focused more on my studies, so I gave up quidditch. I suppose I could have kept playing considering I played during my OWL's. But I thought it would be easier to maintain my studies without worrying about beating the other houses for the cup. I was quite a studious Hufflepuff, even by some Ravenclaw standards."

Harry nodded. He knew she was smart, but had never expected her to be so gifted on a broom. The best out of five had endured for much longer than that. Somehow they had managed to zip around in the sky for quite a while. The sun was higher in the sky now and the English air was pleasantly warmer. Both of their cheeks were still flushed from the exertion, but they felt good and at ease. Harry maintained his gaze, and noticed she seemed to be thinking. Her brows were furrowed and she was absentmindedly chewing on her bottom lip.

"I wonder what would have happened had I gone to Ravenclaw?" she ruminated aloud.

"What do you mean?" Harry inquired.

"Well…" She began and paused to think, "I suppose it won't hurt to tell you, but the Sorting Hat gave me an option Between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, I chose Hufflepuff because my mother had been in it." She said softly, almost wistfully, reliving those forgotten years.

"Really? I always thought I was the only one." Harry said nonchalantly, still lying in the grass beside her, the sun casting its drawn gaze over his rather pale skin. He closed his eyes momentarily as he heard the ruffle of her robes. He opened them to find that Amelia had propped herself up and turned towards him, watching him with, what he supposed was fascination. His eyes drifted from her lips, down to her cleavage and back up before he blushed brightly, and internally shook himself. He was completely unaware that she had caught him, but smiled to herself. It paid to maintain your looks, and a stolen glance such as that did wonders for the psyche.

"What do you mean the only one?" She asked

Harry turned to look at her momentarily, taking a breath then deciding to reveal what occurred. Only a few people were privy to this information, so he was taking a leap opening up to her. A leap he hoped he wouldn't regret.

"You see, the Sorting Hat wanted to place me in Slytherin, but I said no, and was put in Gryffindor instead." He finished, watching her silently, waiting for the response he half expected to come. Though he was pleasantly surprised when he watched her beautiful lips curve into a slight smile as she regarded him.

"I can see why it wanted to do that, Mr. Potter." She finally said.

He maintained a slightly confused look before replying in turn. "Really? But…"

"What? All Slytherin come out dark? I hope you know that's not true. It's nothing more than a foul stigma that has surrounded that house for generations. My father was Slytherin after all."

"Really he was?"

"Yes, he was, and he was a great man." She smiled at him earnestly.

"Well, I know what you said is true. Evil is in everyone it seems, even Gryffindor's. I found that out the hard way, when I found out who betrayed my parents in third year…"

"Siri-"

"No! My godfather did not betray my parents, ever!"

She watched him carefully. The emotion he exhumed was palpable by the magic that had drawn itself from him. She could feel the soft crackle of magical pressure as he continued.

"Sirius was framed for something he never did." He had forgotten who he was sitting next to. Considering his lack of knowledge of the MoM and the Wizengamot it wasn't surprising. Amelia though watched him carefully before extending her arm, placing a soft hand on his forearm.

"I believe you." She whispered.

If anything, it was surprise that drew him from his dark place. His head jerked to face her, both eyebrows raised up in questioning. The naïve young man watched her carefully, measuring her.

"Do you really?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

She looked at him for moment and took a deep breath. "There are a lot of reasons Harry, but the biggest one was that my brother believed that Sirius couldn't have done that. Anyone could tell you about Sirius and James. Even though they hung out in a bigger group, you knew everything revolved around those two. They were fiercely loyal to each other, I mean fiercely. If you messed with one, the other would attack you with all his anger. Sirius had the hotter head, but they were pretty equal when sufficiently riled up." She paused and looked out over the grounds. Her eyes had a distant look as she continued. "After Hogwarts, obviously some things changed, but those two sure didn't. They stayed together no matter what. I was at your parents wedding, you know. Yes I was considerably younger, but I was there. I remembered how happy Sirius looked, almost as happy as your father. They were cousins, they were family, and with Lily marrying him, it was a new family member to help make up for the family he lost. I assume you know what his mother did?"

Harry nodded.

"Then you understand how important family was to Sirius. Now when they started to include Ryan in their outings, he was ecstatic. He was hanging out with the Hogwarts marauders. They were somewhat famous you know." She said matter of factly. "But Ryan felt like he belonged. It was hard for him to make friends; he really never knew who his real friends were and who weren't, because of his title. It's hard to know who wants to have you around just in case, but I'm sure you understand that as well." She asked Harry, looking at him.

"Yeah, I sure do." He replied.

She nodded. "Well, when they included Ryan after Susan was born, it was the friendships he always wanted. Then when Longbottom came into it, it was complete. He didn't worry if they would use him, because what would be the point? They all had the same status, but furthermore, they simply didn't care. Instead of calling him by his surname, they called him Ry, or Ryan. When they left work, they always waited for him. They somehow always managed to get the four of them put together on assignments. They became quite the foursome. So when everything happened it blew his mind. He couldn't believe it was possible. Sirius genuinely loved James and Lily, and Sirius positively adored you. He was at your house every day without fail getting his godfather time in. They wouldn't allow him on the investigation, because of his closeness to Sirius and your family, but until his dying day, he believed that Sirius would never betray you. He even believed that Sirius wasn't your family's secret keeper, but no one would listen to him, saying he was delusional, or his personal feelings are interfering with what he was taught as an auror. That didn't much matter though; 7 months later, he and his wife were killed."

She had finished, but her face seemed drawn, her eyes were somewhat moist. She sniffed softly before wiping away the accumulated tears and turned back to Harry and smiled.

"Is that a good enough reason?" She asked.

Harry simply nodded dumbly, he was completely unaware that he had found her hand while she was talking and was holding it tenderly. She merely smiled at his caring and warmth. He was going to make her a fine husband. She looked into the depth of his green eyes before speaking,

"Harry, can you tell me why you believe he is innocent?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why though? It's not like anything can be-" He paused as his eyes widened. She only smiled at him.

"You're…"

"Yes, I am. I'm surprised you forgot, considering how helpful it could be in the future, considering what they have been saying in the Prophet about you."

"Damn…How could I have not remembered?" He said allowed.

"It's fine Harry, I'm glad you see me as something more than a ministry official. Anyways, can you tell me what you remember, and why you think he is innocent?" She asked again.

"Yeah, I can. I wish I could show you, but I doubt that's possible."

Amelia's eyes went wide as she smiled again. She uncharacteristically slapped her own forehead. "No Harry, it's very possible. Come on, I'll show you." She said pushing herself off the ground, dusting her quidditch robes off before she reached down and pulled Harry up. This time though, she didn't let go of his hand as she guided him through the grounds and away from the pond. Eventually they found themselves in her study in front of an off white bowl with strange though interesting figures carved into its surface.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked him

"Umm, I've seen one but don't really understand how it works." he replied.

"Thats fine, this is a pensieve. It's a magical apparatus used to view things, those things being memories. They are exceptionally rare, though I believe that most of the old family's may have one. This one is of course the Bones family pensieve; it's a communal pensieve, meaning everyone can use it, so long as they know how." She looked up at him now. "Harry, please try to think of the exact memory of when you came to the conclusion that he was innocent and why. I want to see how you deduced it. Even if it means more than one memory, just do it." And so they began. Amelia quickly explained the process of extracting a memory, and Harry thought of all the memory's he could, even including the memory of the time turner and the escape. He knew one thing for certain, even if he did help him Sirius escape, she wouldn't do anything about it. Being married to a man that helped a convict evade authorities would not really help her affluent career.

"That's quite a bit more than I was expecting." She said an hour later. She quickly waved her wand in the air muttering tempus, taking note of the time. "We still have quite a while before we have to get around to the things I had planned, so if you would kindly show me through your memories?" He simply nodded. He had no idea what the hell was going on, but was not going to act ignorant, so he simply took her outstretched hand and followed her movements as she placed her face above the bowl of silver white liquid that reminded him so much of male se-…'Gross…don't think that Potter, you're about to stick your face in it.' He thought before he felt the oddest sensation and then felt as if he was falling. He instinctively closed his eyes and began to thrash about, but was stilled by Amelia. Calmly he reopened his eyes as his feet touched what could be considered the ground. They were in a gray misty room, but soon the mist began to diminish followed by an array of colors and then suddenly they were at Hogwarts, on the staircase, amidst a massive group of students. For a second there was no sound before Harry spoke.

"This is when everyone thought Sirius had broken into Gryffindor tower and was looking for me." He murmured softly, as if the others around him could hear him.

Amelia nodded. Just as the voices of the students began to filter through the memory and she was now privy to everything that had happened in that memory. They repeated this over and over, pausing momentarily as Amelia mentally catalogued what she was seeing from time to time. She was astonished and disgusted by the man that had played a rat for 12 years. Even more so at his admission of guilt. 'Ryan had been right all along' she thought. She wasn't too surprised by Lupin's transformation, nor was she surprised that Sirius had escaped capture by use of his dog animagus. She was shocked to see the use of a time turner, even more shocked to see the brilliance of Harry's patronus, but it wasn't a surprise, after all he did win the Triwizard tournament. But she was obviously less than pleased as she watched Harry help Sirius escape. The only thing she enjoyed from that was how much of a fool Fudge had looked. Her heart went out to Harry as she watched him watch Sirius fly off, his desire to be with someone that he considered family. Harry grinned sheepishly as she eyed him for a moment before withdrawing the pair from the memories.

"Well…" Harry said.

"Well, indeed." Amelia said as she dropped into the chair behind her desk, Harry followed her, taking a seat in front of her desk, the pair still clad in quidditch robes. Harry watched her. She was thinking that much was obvious. That amount of information was hard to take in, especially when you had been led to believe something completely different, but the evidence even if circumstantial, was still over whelming.

"We don't really have time to do anything about it right now, we have to get moving, but I think Sirius should come to me. Turn himself in."

"No WAY!" Harry shouted springing out of his seat. Amelia was surprised, surprised enough to actually jump at his declaration. "I won't let Sirius be taken away; I don't care what I have to do. They didn't do anything for him then, they sure as hell won't do anything for him now. Fudge will do anything to get at me, and that includes taking Sirius and locking him up, if not simply giving him a Dementors kiss the moment he walks into the ministry." Harry's cheeks were red, and his eyes were a deep slightly glowing green. The manifestation of his power yet again escaping through his emotion.

'He is powerful' Amelia thought.

"Calm down Harry, I didn't say anything about him turning himself in to me at the Ministry, I wouldn't let that happen. What affects you, now affects me. I was going to say he can turn himself in to me here. I will have a few Aurors that I trust implicitly, simply to make it official business. Considering, in your memories he said that he was never given a trial, I can change that. At least at my house in the official presence of a few of my senior ranking Aurors I can administer veritaserum and question him. We can say that he chose this location as a measure of good faith, saying he is willing to turn himself directly in to me here, because he does not feel that the ministry will give him a fair shot at justice. Besides that, I can have Kingsley here, considering he is one of my top ranking Aurors, as well as Alastor to represent the Order."

"Oh…" Harry said, sitting down quietly. "Sorry, I just thought…"

"It's fine Harry, I understand. It's funny, with that temper you're more like him and your mother than James." She said with a small smile before turning serious again. "Well, I think we should get cleaned up, don't you? We will talk about this more later." Harry nodded in agreement. "Ok, I'll see you in a bit."

With that the pair parted and made for their separate rooms. Harry was surprised to say the least. So much had happened in the last few hours, and he felt himself relaxing in the beautiful woman's presence. He smirked to himself…He still couldn't wait to see Narcissa though.

It was easy enough to see; Harry was crushing on Narcissa and was reaching that point with Amelia, if not wanting to let go of her hand was any indication.

* * *

"Simplicity is the ultimate sophistication."

― Leonardo da Vinci

Sirius Black was far from simple, though he was a bewilderingly erudite individual. For all his flaws, he was indeed a very good source of knowledge. He had a hidden wisdom behind his pearly smile and youthful steely grey eyes. A part of that knowledge came from hardship. He found humor to be a necessity in his life, Considering such a great portion of it was spent under the mind maddening influence of creatures far worse than almost anything most men could endure, so it was no surprise that he indulged in the art of laughter.

Laughter, though, was simple.

Though on the flip side, so was anger.

It happened yet again. The morning started with the twins sharing their sense of humor at the expense of the others sharing Sirius' home. Amidst the laughter he eventually found his way into the kitchen where he put on a pot and buttered a biscuit. He sat down as he took a bite of his biscuit, dropping a tea bag into the pot and waited while the tea steeped. He finished his biscuit as his mind began to wander. 'I wonder how Harry is doing?' he wondered. His first thought was always full of fatherly worry, but he shook it off knowing the young man was in good hands. Amelia was powerful for her part and could easily protect him, but the Bones manor was so heavily warded, Voldemort himself would have to come at it with more than 20 Death Eaters to get through those barriers, and by then she would have been long gone with Harry. So he shrugged his fatherly worry away before pouring himself a cup of tea, while he let his mind wander on to more lascivious thoughts.

'Damn Harry is lucky.' He mused.

He was drawn from his thoughts as the door opened. A figure draped in a misty blue robe came in followed by a portly individual clad in some fashion he decided not to describe. Albus and Molly were followed by Arthur as they all came to the table and joined Sirius. The door opened once more as Remus came in and sat down across from Sirius. For Sirius part he simply stared onward and yawned before they addressed him, each bidding him a good morning. He nodded and responded cordially before returning to his tea.

"Albus, I just don't think it's safe for him to be out overnight." Molly was saying.

"I understand your worry, Molly." The headmaster replied.

Sirius attention had been drawn by what Molly had to say. His eyebrow perked at their conversation.

"Then you must do something. Harry has no reason to spend the night at those women's houses. If they were respectable they would understand that he is safest here with us." The Weasley matriarch said.

Sirius pursed his lips. 'This woman is getting really annoying…' he thought to himself rolling his eyes.

"Yes Molly, I believe I will have a word with them, Sirius, and Har-"

"Have a word with them, Harry, and I will you?" Sirius interrupted. "It's terribly fascinating how you're speaking to each other as if I am not here."

Dumbledore looked at Sirius before replying. "I'm very aware you are there, I was just hoping you and I could have a word in private regarding this whole situation. I do believe we didn't get much solved last time."

Sirius smirked "What situation? What needs to be solved? Everything seems perfectly fine if you ask me." He replied.

"Sirius, Harry has been gone for two nights. Any time during either of those nights something could have happened to him." Arthur cut in.

"He's right Sirius." Remus backed up.

"Et Tu, Remus?" Sirius questioned, tilting his head to the side, lifting his eyebrow questioningly as he wearily eyed his remaining best friend. He shook his head finally looking between the two red heads and the aged wizard.

"Well, if that's what you're worried about, he is perfectly fine. I met with him yesterday before he and Amelia left. To be honest I don't see what the problem is. Amelia is the head of the DMLE, her manor is one of the most heavily warded homes in all of magical Britain. Harry is as safe there as he is here, if anything, he is safer there, considering a certain double agent doesn't know where it is."

"Sirius, the safest place for Harry is here, with us. Perhaps if he has to get to know the young ladies, then they could come here." Albus replied.

"No, I will have no such thing." Molly replied.

"Excuse me?" Sirius retorted. "You will have no such thing? Funny thing is that, for some reason you think you can decide what happens in this house. Perhaps standing in front of that stove trying to make everyone as fat as yourself has addled your brain, but Grimmauld place is the home of the _Black's_. I am Sirius _Black_. I am the current Lord Black, Duke of Ravenholme and the Black of Blacks and as such I decide what happens in any and all of my homes, and what happens to any and all of those under my care. As I am Harry's Godfather that makes me his legal guardian…"

"Sirius…" Remus tried to interrupt.

"Shut up Moony, I'm not finished." He cut off. "As I am his legal guardian, both magical and mundane." With that he pointedly looked at Dumbledore who for his part held back any sort of surprised look or sow of interest. "I decide what is and isn't good for Harry. If he has chosen to stay the night with either of his betrothed, then I will allow it, if he professes an interest in having them come here, then I will allow it. If he wishes to explore the mundane or magical world, I will allow it under supervision, but I will no longer be told how to raise Harry, how to help Harry, or what is best for Harry by people that know nothing about him aside from what you have learned about him from other students, and in your cases Molly and Arthur, your children. Sadly, I have learned more about Harry in the last year than any of you have in the time you have known him. I may not have been there for Harry because of complications that should have been seen to sooner rather than later, but I am here for him now, and I will continue to be here."

He paused to look at them all before turning to eye Remus.

"And you, Moony, really? He's right? That's what you have to say? You're so interested in helping Harry and keeping him safe? Well if that's the case, I have to congratulate you with the whole Patronus thing, but since I wasn't there for him when he was younger, where were you? You vanished and went to the muggle world didn't you? It would have been easier for you to claim to be a friend of Harry's family considering how well you were able to maintain your muggle persona. So please, if you're so interested in Harry's safety, explain your whereabouts that entire time; and don't use your problem as an excuse, you managed to survive Hogwarts for seven years, a random visit here and there wouldn't have been too hard."

He had stood up by now, but somehow through it all he had remained calm.

"Speaking of which Albus, you and I will need to have a very thorough conversation soon." He said looking to the headmaster. He turned his attention to Molly. "I remember I told you what I thought of the way you had acted before? Well, as I said, my patience can wear thin, and it has finally vanished. I don't care if the children stay, but I am politely asking you to leave. I don't need someone undermining my authority in my own home. So pack your things and leave Grimmauld place. Thank you."

He left just after finishing his entire tirade. He left, leaving everyone with their eyes wide and mouth agape. Everyone knew Sirius Black to be a hot head, but this Sirius was someone different, sophistication in his anger. The Blacks were elegant, even in their irritation, and he perfectly demonstrated a portion of that elegance. No one could say anything for a few moments as he made his through the door, allowing it to close before he exhaled and smiled to himself.

'Damn good show old man.' He thought, mentally patting himself on the back as he made his way through the hallway and down a flight of steps, heading into one of the many secret Grimmauld place rooms; the faint sound of agitated voices coming from the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Molly quickly set in to Albus, throwing around words like disrespect, disgrace and other foolish things. Arthur, although not pleased with his wife being called fat, even if it was true, silently agreed with Sirius, though nodded along with Molly to avoid her wrath. Remus sat, still shocked into a questioning hush. He had nothing to say to Sirius, nothing at all and he didn't know why…

Albus simply nodded his understanding. The old man was formulating plans as he passively listened to Molly, finally telling her that although he didn't like it, it would be wise to heed Sirius's desire. It wouldn't do the Order any good to make him any angrier; they could possibly lose their headquarters if he were pushed any further. Internally he was concerned; Sirius was growing more self-reliant, a bit headstrong and becoming all the more a true Lord. He was clearly no longer taking a passive approach to Harry's care and wellbeing. The two did indeed need to have a serious conversation, though the headmaster for his part was unsure how things could or would go.

He had to reassemble his chess pieces in order to make sure his next move would play out.

* * *

Narcissa was earnestly intrigued. It had been quite a while since she had seen her senior by one year. Well, seen her outside of ministerial functions or at the Wizengamot. So the invite was amicably received, and she had prepared herself fully for anything that could come. She was pleasantly surprised though that Harry was there. She knew the betrothal contract included Amelia, so when she was asked to meet she had thought it would be to meet only Amelia, the woman who for all intent and purpose would be a silent rival for Harry's attention, interest, passion, desire and so much more, so as usual her cunning took hold.

When the doors to the Bones manor, the Ossuary were opened, it beheld a black and blonde haired goddess. She was clad in form fitting robes, hiding a couture pintucked chemise dress in plum rose; a pleasant design fusing modern and antiquated accents. Small faceted black buttons would catch the light, and the ruffled skirt showed just enough leg that was accentuated by her matching open toed heels. The loose sleeves gave the dress a comfortable, retro look that suited the English summers perfectly.

Her deep plum colored lips curled into a winning smile she bared to the somewhat stunned looking Amelia who silently bid her welcome before having a house elf take her robe, before she was stunned even further by the former Malfoy matriarch and her clear presence and beauty. Amelia knew she looked good, but Narcissa was something else. She gave her future sister wife a smile before they retired to the sitting room where they began their idle conversation.

Narcissa took in everything very quickly. Amelia was a rather attractive woman. She was clad in a sleeveless, strapped sultry sundress that obviously accentuated her cleavage. The dress stopped an inch or so below her knees, baring a small amount of leg, but enough to draw attention to her tan high heels. Her striking maroon hair fit in perfectly against the white, and the minuscule amount of makeup she had on did not deter from her natural beauty. Unbelievably, similar to Narcissa, she didn't really wear a lot of makeup, saying it made her feel like she sweat too much, besides true beauty could achieve more without makeup. In that aspect they were like minded. Though Narcissa, the eternal Black, still thought she looked better but silently approved. 'She will do fine as a sister wife'.

Ugly just couldn't be allowed.

Narcissa and Amelia silently traded compliments, a common gesture between women of their pedigree. Narcissa saying how nice it is to see her without the glamours, being one of the few who were privy to such knowledge. Amelia said it was nice to see Narcissa acting as herself, saying the separation from the Malfoy's seems to have agreed with her. Finally they turned up to look as the door opened. Harry smiled politely as he greeted Narcissa who had suddenly stood up and crossed the space between them, giving Harry a gentle hug and chaste kiss on the cheek before they both blushed.

Amelia smirked a little. 'Am I jealous?' she questioned, noting Harry's flush. She shook her head. Jealousy wouldn't do, they were after all going to be his wives. So for all intent and purpose they were equals, but after this morning, her disposition regarding the young man had been shifted slightly, and she knew she had subconsciously taken to him. How long it would take for that interest to manifest physically, she wasn't sure, but it was there.

They all sat down to a cozy lunch; talking genially between each other, nothing too serious, simple things. After they finished lunch their conversation continued finally driving into a few more important matters. Narcissa took over at this point.

"Harry, I don't know what you think, but I'm sure Amelia would agree that perhaps we should take it upon ourselves to announce the betrothal. I don't know if you have taken notice, but the Daily Prophet has taken it upon them to diminish your name and any clout it carries."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Amelia said something about that." Amelia nodded in response.

"Well that's why I also think it would be wise to announce our betrothal. The world will find out in a few weeks regardless, but this way we will control what is said before anyone can come to conjecture. I doubt they would say anything about the future husband of the head of the DMLE." Narcissa paused.

"That actually sounds good." Amelia began. "Perhaps we can time it to run concurrently with something Harry and I were talking about earlier."

"And what was that, if you don't mind?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, it was about Sirius. Harry has given me proof that Sirius was illegally imprisoned. Once it is announced that you and I are Harry's fiancée's, we can let slip the fact that Sirius Black, a Duke and a high born pureblood was imprisoned without a trial. Coupled with the fact that he is Harry Potter's godfather and current guardian, the public will immediately turn to fudge with a questioning eye. The Daily Prophet will quickly forget what they have been saying about Harry and quickly jump on to the information we have provided. Once Sirius is found not guilty and exonerated of all crimes the Wizengamot will do what they must, and afterwards Sirius can use his influence to subtly ask for a formal retraction from the Daily Prophet. If they have a problem with it, we can simply force them to do so since once Harry is married to the two of us he will gain his titles, which leads into something else we need to discuss."

It was then, that Harry let out a stifled yawn. He smiled sheepishly, but both women nodded understandably. This was something exceptionally boring they knew.

"Harry, if you want, why not go nap? We will fill you in on everything later. Ok?" Amelia said gently.

Harry looked at the two, feeling a bit out of place. Being asked if he wanted to nap made him feel like a child, but unfortunately, it sounded too good to pass up, the morning activities, coupled with the delicious lunch had led him to a place of complacency. He would have his input later, since nothing could happen without his say so, so he gave in. He smiled at the two as he rose from his seat and left the room. Allowing them to continue on their plans for their shared future. They agreed to share everything they discussed with him the moment he woke up.

"We had quite an active morning." Amelia said after Harry had taken his leave.

"Really?" Narcissa asked, sipping on tea.

"Yes, quidditch, all morning. He is spectacular. I have to say though, I wouldn't mind a nap myself" Amelia replied.

"Yes he is spectacular. I saw him play at Hogwarts before. But let's continue shall we? What is it you wanted to discuss?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh yes." Amelia began. "You and I will be Harry's magical guardians until he reaches the age of majority. Harry will gain his titles at the moment of our marriages and bonding, but we will actually wield the power of his titles until he is seventeen. Not only that but Sirius has named him his heir."

"What?" Narcissa interrupted.

"Yes, you heard correctly. His heir." Amelia stated.

"That may be an issue, but since he is marrying me, I don't think it will be. But, we should have Sirius perform the Black family sanguis sanguinem meum ritual none the less. It will avoid anyone being able to contest his claim to the titles the Black family holds." Narcissa said calmly.

"Ok, we need to talk to them both about that. We also need to speak to Sirius about getting him over here." She said softly, sipping at her tea before she told Narcissa the whole story, including Harry's memories, her beliefs and her brother's beliefs so Narcissa was current.

"I never believed he did, to be honest. Lucius would never say otherwise, but James and Sirius were the best of friends." Narcissa said.

Amelia smiled. "How is old Lucy? How is he taking the magical divorce?"

"Terribly I would assume. He didn't think it would be possible for him and me to ever be divorced, but thankfully we are. I can't wait to see the look on his and Draco's face when the announcement is made." She said with a soft chuckle.

Amelia smiled as well. "That will be classic. Speaking of which, we should probably have our mail routed through the ministry before we make the announcement. Unfortunately, I believe there be some less than happy individuals that will undoubtedly send us their thoughts on the matter." Narcissa nodded in agreement.

"Besides that, I think it would be wise for us to start training Harry in the ways of magical nobility, the court, and the Wizengamot and general wizarding pureblood politics. He is a highborn after all." Narcissa said.

"I agree. Though I think we should train him in magic as well. He is exceptionally powerful, and if I am correct, he will need all the training he can." Amelia said.

"Indeed, but he can't use magic, even with you here." Narcissa replied.

"Yes, but I will get an exemption." She smiled at Narcissa's look. "Yes, I can get one. It won't be a problem. I'll get it for him as soon as possible so that within the next two days we can begin to have him tutored. I also intend to put some muscle on him and get him a bit of Auror training. He is far too skinny for his age." Amelia finished.

Narcissa simply nodded her agreement once again before adding in a few more thoughts. "Did you tell him that he may have to testify under veritaserum to ascertain the truth behind his claims regarding Sirius?" She asked.

"No I haven't, but I'm sure he won't have a problem."

"You are probably right." Narcissa replied.

Amelia was surprised by how amicable the woman was being, Narcissa felt the same way. But they each had a similar interest, and even if they didn't want to admit they were stuck with each other. So getting along would ultimately take precedence, if not for them, then at least for the young man that they would learn to love.

* * *

**A/N: And there you guys go. I hope it was agreeable. Sorry it took so long to give you guys an update, but I hope I did the story justice. I had quite a few things going on IRL. But I will probably post another chapter later this week. **

Now check out **my New FanFic**. I will be posting two chapters, one today and one tomorrow. Please, give me some feedback on that as well. Its **Harry Potter: In all but Bloo**d.

I know this one was a bit different. Things will get serious from time to time so there won't be humor all the time. Now in my fanfiction Narcissa and Amelia have had dealings in the past and have known each other since Hogwarts. Yes they are amicable right now, but thats because all of these initial decisions affect hem all. As the story progresses you will see the other side of the relationship between them. Also as Harry learns more he will become quite a bit more independent. You have to remember that right now, he is still knew in the magical world for all intent and purpose. He didnt even know until thre previous day that he had a vault outside of the trust vault.

**As always, if you have advice, feel free. I appreciate it! If there is anything I should change let me know. Flamers and Haters will be ignored etc. I don't care for all that, if it's not your cup of tea, then I am sorry. **

**Next Chapter**: More Harry, Amelia, Narcissa. I may speed thing up a bit now that they met up. But that will only be a temporary speed up. Amelia and Narcissa will learn about Harry's trial. Harry and Sirius spend some real time as pseudo father and son. So much more. I hope you are looking forward to it as much as I am looking forward to writing it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: SO its been a long time. Regardless I am still here. I do intend to write another chapter as soon as possible to make up for the length of this one and the simple fact that I've been gone for so long. Regardless thank you for sticking around, and please, please, give my other story some love, I am in the midst of writing a chapter for that one as well. Anyways, R&R! ENJOY HARRY POTTER:WA! **

**Chapter 11.** A Day in the life.

Monotony.

Ambiguous monotony.

In one way or another, Sirius had been stuck doing the same thing over and over, though was never clear where it would get him. The same day would repeat itself as if he were in an endless loop. Forever stuck in the tiring cyclical cycle of never ending equability and ennui. Wake up, ablutions, breakfast, visit buckbeak, pester the picture of his mother, listen to Molly fuss over something etc. His life was ruled by fates time turner it seemed. It was too much of the same and quite frankly he had found himself going stir crazy. The effect of being stuck in the same location for an extended period of time leading him to do rather odd things.

Today was one such day.

Sirius fancied himself a veritable genius. He was amongst the top five in his class, so he actually had the proof to back up the claim. Two days had passed since he had asserted his might and politely asked the Weasley matriarch to leave as well as approving a decision to allow Harry to stay with his betrothed for an extended period of time. Molly could have made things simple by just leaving but unfortunately found it necessary to make a last stand which was cut off before it began by the usually quiet Arthur. The unfortunate effect of Molly leaving was that she decided that her children had no place here as well. They naturally protested, claiming to want to be there when Harry or Hermione got back, but Molly in all her infinite wisdom said Harry could come there if he wanted to see them. Yet again creating another rift. Sirius knew if given a choice between spending time with him or the Weasley's, there really was no decision for Harry to make. Sirius would take precedence, the Weasley's would find themselves wanting, Molly's pride would be diminished, and she would become invariably angry. Sirius was waiting for that moment. He felt bad for the kids, but knew that it was a necessary decision. The angst and unnecessary drama would do nothing to help the emotionally stunted child who had a thing for vampiric brooding.

Thus with an empty house, except for the times the members of the Order found it necessary to drop in, he found himself at the top of the second floor staircase envisioning a new source of enjoyment and fun. With his wand in hand he projected his thoughts and intent through his magic and slowly began to wave his wand through the air, looping it in different motions saying nothing, simply letting his power take hold and mold the area before him. It took him around ten minutes before he was satisfied with his work. With a massive smile and a gleam in his eye he took two steps back and dove forward, face first.

Sirius Black was an unfortunate case; unfortunately obdurate and less than contrite.

As he hit the ground, he was propelled forward by his own momentum. He had succeeded in creating a structure that was somewhat frictionless. It wasn't exactly metal, it was not wood, and certainly not stone, but none the less the substance was perfect for creating a 30 foot slide that wound its way down the stairs and deposited him on the floor at the bottom of the staircase. He met the ground in a heap of body parts and cloak, laughing beside himself as he stretched out and found comfort in his position, his unhidden mirth echoing off the walls. Kreacher, his house elf popped in only to glare at his master before allowing an inaudible stream of curses and foulness to escape his lips before Sirius flicked his wand, shutting the elf up and ordering him to vanish. Of course Kreacher, pissed off that Sirius had defiled his mistresses house had no choice but to obey and vanished almost inaudibly, leaving the younger Lord laying on the ground.

Sirius had taken to pissing the house elf off in any way possible. The day before he had sprung traps designed for Kreacher's displeasure. If he didn't trip them himself, then Sirius would stand a few feet away and call the house elf to him and slowly maneuver the elf to the trap.

"You've been busy."

A familiar, though morose voice echoed through the hallway. Sirius's grey eyes snapped open as he unceremoniously stood up and quickly dusted himself off before eyeing the figure that had entered his home.

"Remus." He greeted without the slightest bit of joy.

Truth-be-told a gap had formed between the pair since that night 14 years ago. Due to Remus belief that Sirius had perpetrated the betrayal and his simple rebuke of his friend's innocence. Obviously he had been shown the truth, but how do you go up to someone and say 'Hey, sorry for thinking you were a traitor for 12 years and wanting to kill you in the worst way possible.' You simply didn't.

"How have you been Padfoot." The beleaguered werewolf asked.

"Fine, Remus." Sirius replied, still wearily eyeing his friend before he motioned for them to go to the kitchen. The pair took seats opposite each other.

"So what are you here for, Lupin?"

Remus inadvertently flinched at the lack of familiarity and jovial kindness in his friends tone. The simple fact that he had called him by his surname said quite a bit. He had established himself in a seat of superiority by not only speaking to him in such a manner but noticeably taking the head point at the table. His position was poised, back straight and face somewhat solemn, though in no way friendly, as if he were here for business and that was it. But could Remus blame him? Truth-be-told he had been quite a terrible friend. He took pleasure in being able to help Harry, but it was that once. After Sirius had spoken to them 2 nights ago, Remus had left questioning himself. Unfortunately he had come to a sad realization.

"I just wanted to talk to my friend Padfoot."

"Is that so, Lupin? Well then talk, I'm pretty sure you don't have all day what with the full moon tomorrow."

Remus clasped his hands on the table and looked down. He shook his head a bit before taking a deep breath and looking back up at his friend. He eyed the grey eyed individual that had somehow retained much of his youthful form before speaking.

"I'm sorry Sirius; I should have taken your side instead of the Weasley's and Albus's that night."

Sirius couldn't help but to smirk.

"I see."

"Yeah, so…" Remus uncharacteristically stammered silently

"That's not the first time, is it Remus?" Sirius asked.

The werewolf looked up at him and then back down and silently nodded.

After a moments silence Sirius took a breath. "Well, if that's all you wanted to say, then -"

"No that's not all." Remus interrupted. "I don't know why I never visited Harry. I really don't. You're right, I should have. Maybe I just thought he wouldn't be safe around me, maybe it's because I was jealous that you were his godfather and I thought you had betrayed James and Lily and killed Peter. I don't know Padfoot. I think a part of me didn't want to see him because somehow I blamed him for James and Lily dying…I know it's wrong but, you lot were the closest and only true friends I've ever had." Remus blurted out.

"Blame him? For what? Being born? As if he had choice in the matter." Sirius spoke through gritted teeth, feeling himself tense as his once close friend spoke of his young charge.

"I know Sirius, it was wrong of me to even think like that. But can you blame me? Really?"

"Yeah, I actually can. You were an adult caught up in your own self-pity. You had a duty; protect him like he was your own because he was. Not wallow in sadness and despair. You lost a friend yes, a friend that you were able to create memories with and relive them through dreams and idle thoughts, shit you could have even used a pensieve if you could get your hands on one. But Harry lost his world; he lost literally everything except a few heirlooms that he clings so desperately to. Did you know what the Dursley's did to him? The pain he suffered at the hands of that lummox that fancies himself a man. The types of abuse he was subjected to? And you wonder why the only thing that scares him is a Dementor, because he has literally been forced to learn not to fear because he had no one to run to when he was afraid."

"Sirius…"

"All you had to do was show up from time to time. You said you might have been jealous? Well there was your chance; you could have taken on the roll. It's not as if you are a seer and knew I would escape Azkaban one day. For all you knew, I was stuck there for the rest of my life."

"I realize that now Padfoot." Lupin said.

"Well too little too late right?"

"Yeah, that's true." Remus replied.

"Let's be frank Lupin. Our friendship isn't what it was, and if it were to get to that point again, it will take quite a bit of time. You lost faith in me because someone told you something. You questioned my ability to see to Harry, you questioned my decisions regarding Harry. Don't think I didn't see the way you looked at me when you found out about the betrothals. "

"Sirius, I was just surprised, that's all."

"It's of no consequence now, but in all honesty Remus, I don't trust you. Your decisions are too easily swayed. You follow Dumbledore without the least regard to his own decisions regarding Harry. If you had taken a few seconds to think, wouldn't you be curious as to why Harry had to suffer with those detestable muggles all his life knowing how they felt about him?"

"I never…"

"Exactly, you never thought about it. You followed Dumbledore's instruction without question. That is not like you, you were never some simple yes man before. In fact, I have a suspicion that you told Dumbledore about the contract before Harry and I did." Remus made to interrupt Sirius, but Sirius simply put his hand up, stopping all forthcoming words before they could be formed. "It's another thing that doesn't matter anymore."

Remus simply nodded. He felt odd, sad if nothing else. "So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know Lupin…" Was Sirius earnest reply.

Not once through their conversation had Sirius referred to him by their affectionate nicknames. Things had changed, and it worried Remus.

* * *

"He's asleep."

"Quite, though it's not good to sleep so thoroughly. You would think he would at least have his house elf guarding the floo."

"Oh, the floo is only connected to people he trusts."

"Ahh I see."

"Besides, he and his house elf aren't on the best of terms, so to speak."

Two sets of voices cut the quiet of the room. It was well past midday, and thankfully the Order was not meeting this evening. The simple fact that they had used his home as a base of operation was invariably wearing on the marauder. Though the emotionally taxing day had taken its toll on him and he now found himself fast asleep, one hand between his legs, the other under his head as he curled up on the couch in front of the main fire place of Grimmauld Place.

A stinging hex was all it took.

Sirius yelped and jumped up, startled to life all the while fumbling for his wand that clattered to the ground and rolled into a high heel clad, well pedicured foot all the while rubbing the spot on the center of his thigh that had received the hex. He eyed the lower calf momentarily as his groggy vision cleared up and he brought his eyes up the length of the leg, to the gorgeous form until he was staring into an unknown bust with a lascivious smile…

"Ahem" she cleared her throat, drawing his attention to her less than pleased facial expression.

"Oh, Amelia." Sirius breathed.

"If you are quite done being the letch we know you to be, we have business to attend to."

"Umm…" He stammered. "Okay." He said, pushing himself into a sitting position, all the while still rubbing the sore spot of his upper leg, he yawned, rubbed his eyes, and then placed a rather unsettling, questioning grin on his face, all the while eyeing his godson, making Harry squirm a bit under the gaze. He noted with interest that when the pair sat down, Amelia took an immediate place on his left side barely leaving any space between them as she shifted her position. It had been four days since Harry had left Grimmauld to meet the women that would encompass his future, and to Sirius it seemed as though things were going rather well. She was poised respectfully, covered by a black cloak, sitting straight backed as if waiting for Sirius to speak.

"For an escaped convict you seem to be rather lax in your own protection." Amelia said.

"Well, the floo is only open to a few places which include your house. So no Narcissa?"

"Unfortunately not. You have this place under some sort of fidelius, so she isn't aware of the location. She opted to stay at the manor and wait for us to return." Amelia replied.

"Oh? Shes at the Bones Manor?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Amelia responded.

"Oh, you two must be getting on rather well then." Said Sirius.

"Obviously due to circumstance, but she is much better company than I had expected, most likely because this is a much more favorable situation than her previous one. In any case, Sirius, shall we get right to it. I truly don't like this place, it looks as sad as you act" Amelia said, wrinkling her nose in mild disgust, looking around the main parlor of Grimmauld place.

Harry laughed softly, though he didn't entirely agree with her sentiment, he didn't like Grimmauld all that much either. Though the laugh didn't go unnoticed by the elder wizard, it was something very uncommon for the introverted youth. It was heartwarming in a strange way, so much so that Sirius just watched him. To be honest, it was the first time he had heard Harry laugh, and the sound was somewhat comforting. Comforting because despite the hardships he had endured the boy could still enjoy such trifle things. He had seen him smile, but never truly laugh. Amelia watched him with veiled interest, a small smile gracing her attractive face. In the time she and Narcissa had spent with him, Harry had barely uttered so much as a chuckle or chortle, but the laugh was something else. Coincidentally, unknown to each other they had all decided that they wanted to hear him laugh in one way or another, break his terrible habit of brooding. This realization though was a tad bit disheartening as he had never really indulged their fancy when it came to his life before Hogwarts. Something's though, reactions to say the least were leading the pair of women to a disgusting conclusion, a conclusion they hoped was completely wrong, but if not would be reacted upon swiftly and decisively.

Shaking off his thoughts Sirius's attention returned to the witch before him. "So what business do we have now?" He asked interestedly.

Amelia, Narcissa, and Harry had spoken previously about how to approach Sirius with the ideas they had.

**(Two days prior)**

Harry had just woken from his nap and sleepily made his way down the expanse of steps this manor liked to call a staircase. It was more like the grand staircase in Hogwarts. He was obviously over exaggerating, but wasn't that what people his age did? He yawned once more as he reached the base and turned right; making his way back to the room Amelia and Narcissa had been in.

As he entered, the pair of women each paused and turned, looked at him with a warm smile before greeting him. He smiled back and went to the spot he had held before he had taken his leave a few hours earlier.

"How do you feel Harry?" Narcissa asked.

"Much better. Did I sleep long?"

"Just a bit over 2 hours." Narcissa replied again.

"It's almost time for dinner, if you're hungry." Amelia added.

"Maybe in a bit." Harry said, now looking at the women expectantly.

"So I assume you would like to know what we have been talking about, in regards to the three of us?" Amelia asked.

Harry simply nodded.

"Ok, well…" Narcissa began as the pair of women delved into what they had spoken of, and the decision they had made, hoping that Harry would be fine with them. It took about an hour before they were finished regaling him before they could gauge his response.

"So what do you think?" Narcissa asked.

Harry for his part was honestly surprised. He was so thoroughly used to decisions being made for him, that he half expected them to simply tell him what was to be done, rather than sincerely expecting his input. It was for that reason that he internally prickled with genuine interest and curiosity. He couldn't help but to conciliate the women's ideas, in part because what they had suggested would do only one thing, benefit him, and greatly improve his abilities. He had to admit that when it came to the world of wizards he was terribly lacking in knowledge. But with their ideas he could possibly return to Hogwarts on a different plateau, and not just in magical ability. They both commented that they believed his magical potential was on a level of its own, but he would have to be tested to find out the extent of his power. Harry liked the idea of training, but the foreboding idea of learning the wizarding world cause him to frown. He had no idea what it meant to be a highborn but they assured him that everything would be learned in due time. It wasn't a process that would take a few weeks or months, but quite possibly a few years, if not quite simply a life time, but as they were both well versed in their society, Narcissa especially so, they assured him once more that he would learn at a pace that matched his skill and ability.

It was this that truly endeared them to Harry. Yes they had made decisions, but he realized that they really hadn't made any decisions; they had formulated ideas that would not become decisions until Harry approved of them or denied them.

He nodded as each continued to speak on their separate roles, explaining to him that he would soon have free use of his magic, breaking down what was to happen regarding his guardianship, and a very brief explanation of receiving his titles.

"Wait, WHAT? I'm a Duke?" Harry blurted.

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Harry, you were in the room when the goblin said so at Gringotts a day ago."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I believe my mind had gone for a walk."

"Right." Amelia responded curtly, a bit put off.

"Does this have anything to do with what you asked me? The thing about Lordships?" Harry asked.

"Uh, yes, in a way." She responded.

Narcissa meanwhile watched the interaction while sipping at a glass of chardonnay.

"We don't need to worry about that now. We should focus more on the matter of the daily prophet and announcing our engagement to the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor." Narcissa said with the faint hint of a smile as Harry blushed at her comment.

She enjoyed doing that, and to her great pleasure, she earnestly believed Harry subconsciously enjoyed her doing it.

It was then the conversation drifted towards the announcement and Sirius. How to handle both simultaneously and when to release the information. They had decided that Sirius would most likely be more prone to listen to Harry than either of them, which he agreed was most likely true, so they filled him in on what to say and how to deliver it. The recap ended with the decision, that for the sake of their relationships, it would most likely make sense if the three stayed together. Perhaps rotating between homes until one location had been chosen.

The last two days Amelia had spent setting things up at the ministry, while Narcissa had written up exactly what she wanted done by the Daily Prophet, Harry for his part, having free use of his magic had taken to using his wand for just about everything he could.

"I wish I could do this earlier, would have saved me some trouble." He commented in passing one evening after using his wand to levitate a few objects.

"Why is that?" Narcissa asked.

"I got in trouble with the ministry a bit ago for using underage magic." He replied.

"Really?" Narcissa queried.

And thus Harry regaled her of the story of his use of a patronus ending with his imminent hearing. "I have never heard of that happening." Narcissa finally commented. "I'll have to speak to Amelia about it." She said, not sounding too worried about the matter, but was impressed none the less. A fully corporeal patronus. It was just another reason to make her believe that he was much more powerful than he seemed.

**(Currently)**

Amelia looked to Sirius and back to Harry. Now it was the younger wizards turn to speak. "Sirius, the three of us were thinking of a few things that could help all of us."

"Like?" Sirius asked, perking a brow.

"Well, I guess the first thing we should know is; how would you like to be a free man?" Harry asked with a small smile.

Sirius smiled back and eyed him for a moment. "I would love it, but no offense to you Amelia, the minister would not approve of that, especially in light of recent accusations made by a certain young wizard with messy black hair."

Harry smirked back, idly running a hand through his hair. "They aren't accusations, they are the truth."

"I believe you Harry, you know I do." Sirius began raising his hands in submission. "But our esteemed minister has been having a go at you for quite some time now. He believes by debasing you he is gaining some sort of popularity. I doubt he would allow the wizarding populace to know that a man had been falsely imprisoned. It would be a blow to his waning credibility."

"That's why we approach the situation without including the minister." Amelia spoke up.

Sirius smirked. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Simple, I'll flex my power as the head of the DMLE." Amelia replied as if it was the most obvious conclusion.

"Ahh yes, head of the DMLE. If I remember correctly though, you are still controlled by the ministry which is unfortunately controlled by said minister?" Sirius replied, rather dead pan.

"No need to get snide Sirius, what I mean is I can work out a truce through certain channels that we could use to find a way to meet you in a neutral location. It would be beneficial to you and us. The location would of course be implicated as being of your choice. Naturally I will be choosing it…"

"Naturally" Sirius interjected, rolling his eyes.

Amelia pursed her lips before continuing. "As I was saying, I will choose it, but I will also have a contingent of Auror's that I trust completely. I will be taking two heads of office, Kingsley and Scrimgeour with me to make it a ministry matter. They don't care for Fudge so they will remain silent. They will be accompanied by a group of their own choosing, though they do understand the need for secrecy and will act accordingly. They are both men of the law and feel that if you are truly innocent then you deserve the chance, but Scrimgeour has elucidated that if you are lying, he won't hesitate to incapacitate you." She said watching Sirius.

The aforementioned man sat still taking it all in slowly. "You've thought about this, haven't you?" He questioned.

"Yes." She replied.

"Why?" he asked.

It was obvious to anyone why she did as her eyes darted to Harry and back. "Because everyone deserves a fair chance at honest justice. The duplicitous regime under fudge can't hide everything with words and money. In order to effect change we have to starts somewhere, so if we expose something like this, something that he knew about, then the wheels will be set in motion. He may figure out a way to twist it, but at least we can help draw his attention from Harry. Besides, it helps that Scrimgeour remembered you, though it would be hard to forget Sirius Black, he remembered that you were a rather fine Auror." She finished with a small smile.

"Damn right I was." Sirius mumbled before clearing his throat. "You think this is the way to do it Harry?"

Harry nodded amicably. "I do. I don't see any other way. If you went to the ministry itself, you would be caught and kissed on site. This way it's all kept from the public until your innocence is proved without a shadow of a doubt. "

"Hmm." Sirius replied, though he couldn't miss the pleading in Harry's eyes. It was strange really. Sirius had gotten somewhat used to this, hidden holed up. Freedom had become something of a dream. But this opportunity, it didn't seem to be just for him, it wasn't, it was for the boy that he considered his own. The pleading in Harry's eyes was enough to make him agree. He would have even if he weren't sure, but the desire to be able to walk around with his godfather, enjoy moments like a father and son would were there in Harry's forlorn and beseeching opals.

With a shrug only Sirius Black was capable of, he agreed. "Lets do it." He said with a smile. "So when and where?" he finally asked.

Harry relaxed visibly, leaning into the couch. For some reason he had been nervous. Scared even that Sirius would not agree that he would find it too risky or something along the lines. He could feel a tightly wound knot in his stomach releasing as he took a small breath and smiled inwardly. He hadn't felt this relieved in a while.

"The where is simple; Bones Manor, the Ossuary. The when is truly contingent on Narcissa and her machinations. She has a plan of sorts that could work in our favor. " Amelia said.

"Oh? What's she up to?" Sirius asked.

"Better for her to tell you than me or Harry, but suffice to say it will be enacted concurrently with your issue as well as certain announcements." Amelia answered.

"And these announcements, do they have anything to do with the three of you?" Sirius pressed.

"Yes they do." She replied with the fain hint of a smile.

"Alright. Well it seems you guys have everything under control. Considering my situation I suppose there isn't much I can do, is there?" Sirius asked.

"Not really." Harry replied before Amelia could. It was his opinion that Sirius was a touch brash, and as such opted to keep his godfather out of the main plans until he could act independently of the order without worry of being incarcerated. Sirius nodded slowly to Harry before returning his gaze to the witch at his side. She nodded too.

"Right, well since it seems were all done being serious." He smiled at the halfhearted pun and paused but only received an eye roll and a smirk from Amelia and an exasperated sigh from Harry. "Come on…that one wasn't even planned. Anyways, back to what I was saying, what have you lot been doing, eh? Seem a touch cozy, cuddled up all warm, Oi Harry has Amelia shown you her baps?" He smiled, excessively cheeky.

Young Harry's eyes widened rather disproportionately while Amelia's cheeks visibly reddened. They all together skipped pink and went to a nice shade of catsup. Sirius's smile faltered as his brows came together before one raised questioningly, it culminated in an O face of realization.

"She did." He whispered like a five year old trying to keep a secret. "You did." He said in the same hushed tone. His eyes widening in surprise before he broke into a massive and very toothy smile. "Why Amelia, how randy of you!"

"Shut your mouth, Sirius Black!" She protested. "It was an accident." She continued.

"Bollocks to that! You wanted to get your end away with my godson. Right on Amelia, leg over with the chap!" He said, now slowly starting to rock back and forth, trying his hardest to control the laughter that threatened to escape his lips. He watched as the pair turned every shade of red he could think of.

**(The day before)**

One thing Harry knew for certain was that living with two women was going to take a massive adjustment. They had decided that they should stay together and the three were in midst of adjusting to the company. It was early morning, around 6:45 am and Harry had woken prematurely. He had been having fits in his sleep and couldn't muster the desire to try anymore, so he found himself walking through the massive hallways of the Bones manor.

"This is going to be mine." He mused.

It was a novel sentiment since he had already come to terms with the idea of being married, although he would much rather have waited, the benefits far outweighed everything else. But coming to terms with the idea was much simpler than realizing that in the span of a few short weeks he had through birth right and marriage, amassed a wealth he could have only dreamed of, although if one were to admit, Harry was never the vapid sort, he didn't dream of wealth, he was satisfied with his lot, though just as everything else, the benefits far outweighed everything else, though the things that came with the wealth, the power, the prestige, he was going to need quite a bit of time to grow accustomed to that, especially this 'highborn, duke rubbish'.

That he didn't want to deal with, but knew it was inevitable.

None the less, casting sleep aside he idly meandered through the hallway making his way down the stairs, bleary eyed, and yawning, paying no attention to where he was going until his body collided with an unknown entity, a soft 'oomph' escaping his lips as he opened his eyes just wide enough to watch Amelia stumble back. Amelia for her part had also been completely oblivious to the young man that was coming from the opposite direction. Her eyes hindered by sleepiness as well until she felt herself collide with the young man before everything went arse over tit. She stumbled back and completely missed the step. In a frantic attempt to stabilize herself, her hand stretched out but missed the stair rail, all the while, Harry acting instinctively, reached out for her, only to stumble forward but catch her night gown. Her backward momentum was too much as an audible rip emitted before the momentum pulled Harry forward. The pair fell down the remaining four steps ending at the bottom in a tangle of body parts.

Harry groaned lightly, though could not miss the fact that darkness had taken him rather suddenly, but his nostrils were filled with a rather pleasant fragrance. It screamed woman. Realizing he maintained his faculties he pushed himself upward, opening his eyes to catch Amelia rubbing the back of her head. He smiled at her weakly, before the light from the coming morning drew his attention to a marvel of God's wonder he had never seen in person before. His cheeks told the world of his youthful naivety, though spoke little of the interest that gleamed from his brilliant jade eyes. Amelia was completely oblivious as she smiled back at Harry.

"Sorry, I did-" She paused as she came to a sudden realization. 'It's rather drafty.' She thought before catching Harry's wandering gaze and following his line of sight downward. Her eyes widened in surprise, horror, shyness and even a bit of interest and satisfaction. It clicked. That tearing sound she had heard was her gown. A quick glance to Harry's right hand proved it as he still clutched the tattered cloth. Below her, her cleavage was no longer just cleavage, but her flesh was exposed in full and if she was right, Harry had just caught a first look at what his future wife hid beneath her clothes.

No words escaped between the pair as Harry learned from first hand experience that Amelia was capable of blushing from head to toe, at least head to navel.

Embarrassment was not the word to describe what had happened that morning. But it was safe to say that it had been the cause of a few rather awkward situation every time the pair came in to the room. Narcissa being rather astute deduced the general gist of what had happened in minutes and couldn't help but to laugh at the situation.

"I don't understand why you're shy Amelia, He was going to see your bits one way or another." She said later that same evening while Harry had decided to go for a broom ride.

"I know, but still…" Amelia for her part didn't know what to say.

"At least you know he's attracted to you." Narcissa continued.

"You're right." Amelia replied hesitantly. "Its just…I've never been THAT exposed to a man before."

Narciss'a look of schock was classic. "Really? Never? Hmm."

"You sound surprised. It's not as if I'm a slag."

"Never said you were, just find it hard to believe that by now you've never been with a man to that extent." She replied.

"Well, the job is quite time consuming and all…" Amelia muttered uncharacteristically.

"If you say so." Narcissa responded with a smirk/smile.

**(Currently)**

Sirius's laughter had finally died down as the pair looked anywhere but each other during the time. Once he had finally reigned in his mirth he wiped his eyes and smiled. "I doubt you will actually tell me what happened. But good one to you old boy." He gave Harry a thumbs up before rolling to the side, a soft hissing emanating where he once was as a waft of smoke flittered into the air where Amelia's curse had damaged the couch.

* * *

Life it seemed had taken a turn for the better for Sirius if you asked him.

Once the pair had left, Sirius had found his way into the Grimmuald library. Now seated around a plethora of books he had spent much of the remainder of the day going over information in regards to the family, titles, wizarding law, etc. It wasn't as if Azkaban had robbed him of his knowledge, but it still never hurt to brush up. He was loath to admit, but he was rather studious, a secret only Remus and James knew. So it was only natural that after speaking with Harry and Amelia, he would go ahead and reeducate himself regarding certain aspects of the law. One thing he had known for certain was that the ministry was going to owe him quite a bit of money.

"The mut can read." A silky and obtrusive voice broke through his train of thought, startling him. He turned swiftly in the chair, wand already drawn, slightly poised to the right as his eyes narrowed at the intruder.

"Still as sneaky and slimy as ever, eh Snivellus?" Sirius questioned in a condescending tone.

"Do not call me that Black." Severus retorted through gritted teeth.

"Touch a nerve, did I Snapey wapey?" He continued to goad.

"You really should be taught a lesson, Black. You and Potter, as arrogant as ever. " Snape began, puffing his chest out imperiously as he was interrupted.

"Eh, you call it arrogance, I call it confidence. Tomato, tomaaato. Is that all you came here for? To have a go at Harry and I, because if so, please leave my home, and don't touch anything, you look…sticky. You really ought to bathe regularly."

Severus for his part took on a rather peeved appearance, unclear on how to retort. He had always taken the bating rather easily, and it was obvious he was doing so now if the small smile on Sirius was any indication.

"Why…you and your insolence." Snape began again.

"Just spit it out…" Sirius interrupted again. Snape looked to be as if he was preparing for a tirade, but stopped himself, albeit difficulty.

"The Headmaster has expressed his dislike at Potter being gone for so long. He thinks its time for the whelp to return." Snape relayed, begrudgingly.

Sirius for his part simply smirked before replying. "He couldn't send an owl for that? Well I guess a Snapetasaur will do just fine. In any case, errand boy, tell your master that I am Harry's guardian and as such, what he thinks doesn't really affect my decisions. So Harry will stay where he wants until he expresses a desire to change his locale." Sirius said turning away.

Snape didn't overtly react, though he did respond. "You know, you really should be more agreeable, what with you being an escaped convict. The headmaster is forgiving, but trying his patience isn't something you should do, even he can be pushed too far."

"Oh, you speak from experience then? We all know how forgiving the headmaster is, and how foolish he is at times. Don't think I haven't forgotten about that mark on your forearm." Snape did a sudden intake of air. "Yeah, I do know…regardless, leave Snape. I'm tired of you." Sirius finally finished as the man turned away without a word, departing in what he assumed to be protest.

Sirius black took a seat near a window and leaned back into the chair.

"Just another day in the life of Sirius Black." He muttered before ordering Kreacher to bring him a bottle of port and a glass.

"And what a life it is." He finished, sipping the beverage slowly as the suns final rays filtered in to the room.

In a matter of weeks his freedom would be achieved. That was cause enough to get drunk, but the prospect of ridding himself of this accursed dry spell was enough to plaster a smile on his nefariously lecherous face.

The witches of magical Britain didn't stand a chance.

**(A/N There you have it. This chapter is a necessary evil. I have to establish every characters individual part in the overall story, and I want Sirius to be a key player, not just on the sidelines for occasional comic relief. Questions, Comments, please feel free. As usual R&R and nothing mean or derogatory. Anything you want to add, let me know!)**


End file.
